Sonic X: Season 4
by classicdisney4thewin
Summary: I've decided to write how I think Sonic X season 4 would look. Season 4 will include; an Unleashed, Free Riders, and REVISED Sonic 06 plot. Characters from each of these games will appear in episodes as well as an OC of mine. This season will include 26 full lenghth episodes even if you guys don't like it, I will con. writing. This season will include lots of twists and turns
1. The Beginning of the End

_Author's Note:_ I know this idea has been done a lot but I'm hoping I can try it out. I've worked hard on coming up with episode ideas and working out plots and I think this season's gonna be a good one. Before we start the first episode I just want to point out a few things. YES Chris is in this season so try not to complain! I hated his guts when I first watched the show a few years ago, and he wasn't a strong character in the first two seasons, but his character was a lot more mature, useful, and developed when he was 18 in season three which is why I think he should continue to be in the show. My new OC (I will no longer use Pallet) Rosie the Rabbit is in this as well so again don't complain. The first few episodes will be centered around a REVISED Sonic 06 plot, meaning less complex and no K-I- yeah you all know what I'm talking about :/ I personally REALLY like Sonic 06 (not the gameplay just the cutscene bits) Kudos to SEGA for the cutscene parts they were outstanding, Soleanna is incredible and so is the story behind the Flames of Disaster! Ok I will shut up now, XD please R and R!

**Sonic X Season 4**

**Episode 1: The Beginning of the End**

**A Faded Flashback 10 years ago**

The Duke and his daughter walked inside a hollow room deep inside the Kingdom of Soleanna. Everything was empty and deathly still, all except for a bright twinkling light that lit up the end of the room. The Duke grasped his daughter's hand as they walked toward the flame, kept inside a protected barrier.

"Look Elise. This is Solaris the flame of hope"

"It's so beautiful!" the girl chirped staring at the flickering light.

The Duke smiled and nodded.

"When the flame has grown large over time, our world will change" he spoke looking back at her, "Solaris, our be-loved sun god, will allow us to control time and move through history. People will be able to rectify the past mistakes-" he paused thinking of his dead wife, "and avoid bitter fate"

"Then we can see momma again?" she asked with a hopeful tone. The Duke patted her head.

"Yes dear Elise, we'll both be able to see your mother...once more"

The room faded and everything went white. A clear feather gently floated through the breeze, not knowing what it will do, or where it will go. It gently touched the floor as a tear drop fell upon it and faded to pitch black.

*Sonic theme song goes here (Japanese Or English, I prefer Japanese)*

**Thick grass field just outside of a thick forest, Midnight**

(Rosie will appear in a future fanfic of mine, Sonic OVA 2 which takes place years before all this, so she already knows Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, and Eggman). The sky was pitch black with little stars lighting the night up above. The earth was moist and rich, the wind whipped up a steady breeze across the vast land. Rosie the Rabbit exited her forest home for the first time in 5 weeks. She trudged through the dew covered grass, her tall dark chocolate brown boots soaking wet at this point. She had light cream colored fur, with long brown ears that reached down to her waist. A long, thick strand of a gradient brown (same color as her ears) to golden blonde hair covered all her right eye and was tied up with a black hair clip. She wore a forest green, long sleeve shirt that was low to her chest and tucked inside her gloves with dark blue curled up jeans and knee high crimson red socks. She continued walking through the empty field wondering where to stay for the night. Years ago she and her family escaped her awful home planet Arreox (same place Pallet originated from) after a tsunami struck her hometown, and went back to Sonic's world where she could finally start over and have a new life. After weeks of waiting, her parents decided to let their daughter chose her own path and live her own life, a life of adventure with her old friends she hadn't seen in years. The rabbit yawned and continued having constant flashbacks of the tsunami that destroyed her town, killed some of her old friends. She could picture Arreox thousands of feet in the air as she and her family escaped to Mobius. She stared at the ground and sighed, when suddenly something in the grass caught her attention.

"What-the?" she paused in her tracks.

She set her backpack down and picked up a shiny red chaos emerald. She stared at it's bright colored surface and gently tapped on it with the back of her knuckles.

"Wow this gem must be worth a fortune!" she exclaimed.

Rosie put the emerald away in her pocket and bent over to pick up her pack when something bright flew over her head. She ducked down and shielded her head as the space craft skidded to a stop just a few feet behind her.

"No way! A space cabin?!"

She rushed over to get a closer look. The rabbit carefully examined the craft. It was completely metallic, full of large dents, and shaped like an egg.

"A robot egg? That's strange" she said knocking on the side. Suddenly she could hear a muffled voice coming from inside the cabin. Rosie lifted one ear and gasped as she flew up to the top. She wiped her hand across the foggy window to see a 12 year old kid strapped inside.

"What are you doing in here? What's going on kid?!"

The boy began talking but the walls were too thick for Rosie to hear anything.

"I'll get you out!" she assured, pulling on the door with all her might, "It's kinda heavy! But I can do it!" she grunted, gripping harder.

From inside the boy removed his seatbelt and pressed a flashing blue button to his left. The door flung open and sent Rosie flying off, screaming.

The kid gasped watching her crash to the ground.

"Whoops sorry about that, are you alright?" he asked scratching the back of his head.

"Never been better" Rosie murmured with her head planted inside the dirt.

The boy rushed over and pulled her up to her feet. Rosie's vision was blurry and everything began spinning in circles.

"Can you hear me?" the kid asked waving his hand in front of her face.

Rosie slowly nodded and snapped out of it.

"I'm fine, but what were you doing in that egg thing?"

"Egg thing? You mean that?" the boy asked pointing over to the crashed space cabin, "I was going back home to my planet when a giant meteor suddenly crashed and sent me back here to Sonic's world, I-"

"Wait, Sonic's world? You know Sonic?" she interrupted.

"Well, yeah! Uh I'm not really sure what this planet's called so I just call it Sonic's world"

"You're in Mobius"

"Oh, haha. So you heard of Sonic too? Are you a friend of his?"

"Of course! We haven't seen each other for years! How long has it been since you've seen Sonic?"

"About an hour"

"Just an hour?" she said looking a little confused and sweat-dropping.

"Well it seemed like an hour. It's a long story. Maybe we can look for Sonic together"

"Sure!" Rosie cheered happily.

"I'm Chris" the boy said holding his hand out in front of the rabbit.

"Rosie" she smiled giving it a firm shake.

**Dr. Eggman's Base**

Tall robots strolled along the side of the wall scanning the area. Searchlights from up above shone around the base as Shadow the hedgehog stayed crouched down in between two dark cylinder barrels, trying to stay hidden while contacting Rouge the Bat (okay so if you have seen the 4kids version of Sonic X, Shadow supposedly died out in space. In the original Japanese version he survives. In the credits during the last episode you can see Molly's burnt jet piece from episode 68 with a rose right by it, and Shadow's shadow casting over it. Goddamn 4 kids had to censor it!)

"Did you find it?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, but Eggman's security cameras caught me on the scene and trapped me inside cell number 18."

Shadow groaned.

"I guess that means you're going to have to come save me again" she cooed.

"Stay right there, I'm on my way. As soon as we get the staff we'll initiate the mission"

From inside the cell Rouge held a peculiar object that had scary carvings and leaked purple fog.

"Well could you hurry up, this staff is starting to creep me out. I don't even know why we need it"

"It's important to the future of this world. All I know is that if something were to happen to that staff, the end will be near"

Rouge sweat-dropped.

"That doesn't sound good. Shadow? Hello...Shadow? *sigh* Must've lost connection" Rouge shut her watch off and stared back at the creepy staff.

_The end will near...what does that mean?_

Shadow took off at top speed as robots fired bullets after him. He swerved around them as he skated up the wall and spin dashed into a cluster of mechanical beings. He continued running along, destroying security cameras, blowing up more of Eggman's robots with one quick kick, until he finally reached cell 18. He clenched his fist and threw it against the door smashing it into pieces.

"Where's the staff?"

Rouge pulled the object from behind and glided toward the hedgehog.

"Now what do we do?"

A large banging noise shook the base as an enormous robot lifted up the entire roof. A huge gust of wind struck against Rouge and Shadow.

"What the?!" Shadow stuttered.

From inside Dr. Eggman cackled.

"Hehehe! What a surprise to see you here Shadow! Last time I checked you were killed out in the midst of space"

Rouge crossed her arms.  
"He's Shadow the Hedgehog, master of comebacks"

"What are you doing here Doctor?"

"We've come to take the Scepter of Darkness of course!" Deckoe announced.

"We've been told it holds an ancient treasure" Bokoe added.

"And anything that has to do with treasure means it's ours!" Bokkun cheered.

"This thing is the Scepter of what?" Rouge asked.

"The Scepter of Darkness. It's a mysterious staff that contains a powerful source. With it I can finally unlock the secrets to the town of Soleanna!"

"The city of water!" the three robots added.

"Doctor whatever is in here is no treasure. It will unleash destruction and soon the end of the world as we know it. Rouge and I are going to take it back and properly seal it before it gets damaged."

"You little liar! The Scepter of Darkness is the key I need to unlock the secrets to Soleanna!"

"Run Rouge!" Shadow growled as the bat took off.

"Doctor! She's getting away with the Scepter!" Dekoe shouted.

"Your not getting that staff Doctor!" Shadow yelled as he spin dashed into the leg of the enormous robot. The whole thing tilted backwards as the three robots clung onto Dr. Eggman screaming. He pushed a button and whipped out his hovercraft. He quickly jumped into it, the three robots managing to squeeze in as the giant robot hit the ground and blew up half the base. Shadow took off at the speed of sound after Rouge.

"Those pests are getting away with the Sceptor!" Eggman hollered as his hovercraft darted after them.

Just outside of the explosion stood a purple cat with a long dark violet robe and white skin tight pants with pink shoes.

"The Scpetors been found" she said as she turned around, jumped high over the large wall, and dashed out into the endless field of grass.

**Cliffside**

Chris walked along the long grass right by the edge of a large cliff. Out from there were more forests, fields of sparkling green, and small dim lights of a nearby city. As Chris walked, Rosie flew backwards facing him. She rested her head on the palm of her hand, her body tilted far back as if she were laying down in mid-air.

"So let me get this straight. Back on Earth you met Sonic by saving him from drowning in your swimming pool"

"Yep"

"And you and the rest of his friends stayed on your home planet for a while"

"That's right"

"But somehow when you re-built your grandfather's teleporting machine you were 12 years old instead of 18"

"Yeah, I'm still trying to figure out the cosmology of this world. I bet Tails could help"

Rosie crossed her arms and shut her eyes.

"Yeah he sure is smart"

Suddenly it grew foggy and damp. Rosie landed back on her feet as Chris folded his arms and shivered.

"It's getting pretty cold out. We better find someplace to sleep" Chris suggested.

"Yeah" Rosie agreed when suddenly something caught the rabbit's attention. From deep inside the mist a tall figure resembling a hedgehog stood far out in front of them.  
"Chris look! Do you think that's, Sonic?!"

Chris gasped and smiled.

"It is him!" he cheered rushing into the fog.

"Wait up!" Rosie said flying after the boy.

Chris ran fast toward his friend, knowing Sonic would be quiet surprised that he hadn't reached Earth all that time. All he cared about was the company of his comforting, be-loved friend.

"Sonic!" he yelled wrapping his arms around the hedgehog, "It's me Chris, I'm back!"

Rosie ran up face to face with the hedgehog and beamed.

"Sonic I don't know if you remember me, but we met a long time ago and I- huh?"

The rabbit opened her eyes and saw a bright yellow pair looking back into hers. The hedgehog had a confused look on his face. As the fog began to slowly clear up, she suddenly realized his fur color was a shiny gray silver, and he had quills planted across his forehead. Rosie gasped and slowly backed away.

"Your- You're not Sonic"

"Huh?" Chris stated as he moved away from the hedgehog, his hands still planted on it's shoulders.

The hedgehog stared back at Chris.

"Who's Sonic?"

"Aah!" Chris yelped as he backed away on his knees.

"Were so sorry!" Rosie apologized.

The silver hedgehog smirked.

"It's okay. It's not every day I get an unexpected hug from someone"

The two smiled back as the hedgehog faced them.

"My name is Silver"

"I'm Rosie"

"Chris"

"It's nice to meet you both"

Fireworks lit up the sky and the melody of people cheering filled up the air. Flame-like colors danced through the night sky. Back on the hillside, Silver and Rosie sat together on a rock with Chris leaning against it. All three had a magnificent view of the city.

"So that's Soleanna?" Rosie asked.

"Yep the city of water" Silver answered.

"They sure like to celebrate late" Chris pointed out.

Silver chuckeld.

"Yeah, Soleanna is all about keeping with tradition. They even have a princess"

"A princess?" Rosie asked.

"Princess Elise the Third. Her mother died of cancer when she was five, and her father died when he was working on the Solaris Pro- Aaah! I said to much didn't I!"

"What's Solaris?" Chris asked.

Silver frowned.

"It's nothing" he sighed.

"Silver?" Rosie asked worried as the hedgehog floated up high in the sky and looked down over Soleanna.

"What's up with him?" Chris asked.

The rabbit stood up on her feet and flew after him.

"Rosie wait!" he called out.

Silver concentrated over the city. He could see their precious water turning into burning hot lava right before him. All of the grass and trees became molted rocks, burning buildings, and crisp black smoke rose into the sky.

_This world was devastated before I was born. A harsh bleak place where we live in eternal darkness. Life is a struggle and people live without hope. I keep having these horrid visions of a shattered world, almost dead. But how could this happen, no one will answer me directly They always point to the flames..._

"Silver!" he heard Rosie holler as he awoke from the vision. He turned to face the flying rabbit.

"I didn't mean to raise my voice"

Silver looked back down and frowned.

"Is something bothering you?"

"Rosie, would you believe me if I told you the world might end"

"What are you saying?"

"These visions...I'm seeing this entire space around us burn to the ground, Soleanna in ruins, everything destroyed...and I'm not sure who the cause is"

Rosie looked at him in silence.

"Are you saying we'll all die?" she asked worried.

"I'm not sure, I just need answers is all," he turned back to face Soleanna.

"If I can only figure out who the cause of all this is, I can save us all"

Rosie still seemed confused.

"I'm still not quiet getting it" she said

"Don't worry, it's complicated, and maybe in time you'll understand what I'm talking about" he smiled.

Rosie looked down.

"I know how you feel" she spoke.

Silver looked at her.

"My planet was swept up by a tsunami, I lost friends, but luckily my family and I escaped here. I still have visions of that horrible day, and I wish I could have done something about it"

"That's terrible" Silver frowned.

"Silver!" he heard another voice call out from down below.

"Blaze!" he shouted as he hovered down to the ground with Rosie tagging behind.

"Blaze what happened?"

"Some bat and a hedgehog found the Scepter of Darkness!"

"Where are they taking it?! Don't they know that thing is dangerous?"

"I'm not sure where they are, I lost them back at Dr. Eggman's base. They could still be there."

"Well what are we waiting for?! Lets go!" Silver shouted hovering swiftly through the grass as Blaze jumped high after him.

"Did she say a bat? I bet it's Rouge! She'll do anything to get her hands on precious treasure."

"You don't say" Rosie said looking at the red chaos emerald in her back jean pocket.

"Let's see what this is all about then!" she said as she grabbed Chris's hands and took off in the air.

**Eggman's base**

Eggman's robots had cornered Shadow and Rouge just outside the stone pavement of his base. Rouge kept the Scepter close to her chest.

"For the last time Doctor you aren't getting this staff!"

"The Scepter of Darkness should be in my hands! Now hand it over before my robots fire!"

"Stop right there!" Silver shouted as he and Blaze arrived at the scene.

"Give us the scepter so we can dispose it properly" Blaze said pointing to Rouge.

"No way hun! I worked my butt off trying to get this thing from Eggman. Besides it was our mission."

"If you let anything happen to it, you could risk the end of this world!"

Rosie landed just outside as she and Chris ducked down behind Dr. Eggman's fort.

Chris gasped once he saw Shadow.

_Shadow...he's...he's alive!_

"Very well, if you won't give the Sceptor to me, I guess I will let you have it"

"Doctor what are you-" Bokkoe began before Eggman shut his mouth.

"So what, your just gonna leave?!" Shadow questioned as Eggman took off.

"What was that all about Doctor?" Dekkoe asked.

"You can't let them get the Sceptor, how else will we unlck the secret to the Flames of Disaster?"

Dr. Eggman chuckled.

"Simple!" he said pulling up a hologram of a young teenage girl about 19 years old with short red hair and a white feather resting above her ear.

"Wow she's pretty!" Bokkun admired.

"She's the princess of Soleanna!"

"Yeah?" Bokkoe said.

"She knows all about her town"

"Go on..." Dekkoe hesitated.

"She knows about the Flames of Disaster!"

"And why is that important?" Bokkun asked.

"You idiots! Were going to capture her because she knows about the Flames of Disaster! And with that we can unlock the secrets to Soleanna where I can finally conduct my time machine!"

"Ohhh"

Dr. Eggman sighed as the hovercraft flew away in the sky.

"Why am I always surrounded by idiots?"

Just as Eggman left the robots began to fire.

"Rouge don't let them get the staff!" Shadow hollered kicking away robots.

Rouge flew high in the air as Silver, Blaze, and Shadow began fighting off robots, Rosie and Chris watched from the sidelines.

A robot detected the Sceptor of Darkness Rouge had and followed her up into the air. He kicked her down and she dropped the staff. Everyone gasped as Shadow dove down and caught Rouge.

"Get the Sceptor quick!" he called out to Silver.

The silver hedgehog flew past robots and somersaulted, catching the staff right on target as everyone sighed in relief. The robot who had hit Rouge identified the the scepter and struck Silver, smashing him against the wall as the staff hit the ground and broke apart. Purple fog began to leak everywhere as everyone gasped. A black streak shot out from the scepter and swarmed around the group, destroying all of the robots. He shot up in the air and landed back towards Shadow. Shadow flipped backwards and landed firmly on his feet and the black streak dove into his shadow. The shadow grew tall and climbed out from the ground morphing into a three dimensional character, practically looking like a clone of Shadow except more dark and gray looking with green snake like pupils.

"What? His shadow!" Rouge exclaimed.

Purple fog swarmed around him. The shadow looked at Silver and made direct eye contact with him. Silver blacked out into another one of his visions. He was still in a ruined Soleanna just like always. He looked to his left and found the hedgehog clone, his head hung low in a creepy manner.

"Who are you? Can you tell me what's happening to this world?"

The hedgehog did not raise his head but pointed to his right. Silver turned and standing far in front of him was a blue hedgehog about his age.

_Silver, you are the only one who can save Soleanna from this future. In order to do so you must kill this hedgehog. He is the Iblis Trigger, the one who will free Iblis and cause destruction to your precious world. If you refuse, thousands will die, the fate of the future lies in your hands._

"Iblis...Iblis is part of the Solaris Project, and the Flames of Disaster"

_Correct, now find the blue hedgehog in Soleanna tomorrow morning before its too late!_

"But wait!"

Before he could say anything else, the hedgehog began running toward Silver through a vast amount of burning flames. Right as the blue hedgehog reached Silver, he immediately came back into reality. He tightened his fist and left the base.

"Silver!" Blaze called out as he ran right past Rosie and Chris (not noticing them)

The cat finally caught up with him.

"Where are you going?"

"I know who destroys this world Blaze"

"Huh?"

"It's a blue hedgehog. That gray hedgehog told me so. I saw it in another one of my visions"

"Your so naïve Silver. You can't believe everything you see"

"I have to do this though. Are you coming or not?" he asked holding his hand out.

Blaze shrugged her shoulders and slowly nodded.

"I guess so"

Silver quickly pulled the cat close to him, her shoes standing on top of his.

"Hang on!" he said as he slowly lifted off the ground and took off to Soleanna.

Back at the base the mysterious hedgehog walked toward Shadow, keeping his head low to the ground.

"Who are you?" Shadow asked.

"I'm Mephiles, Mephiles the Dark." He said walking closer, "What did you forget me? I owe much to you Shadow the Hedgehog!"

"Chris...I don't like this" Rosie muttered.

"Me neither, we better get out of here"

Mephiles turned his head and noticed Chris and Rosie hiding behind Eggman's fort.

The two gasped and got too there feet running away as fast as they could.

"What's that kid still doing here?!" Rouge exclaimed.

Shadow began to run after them when Mephiles jumped up and kicked him hard in the jaw sending him flying far back. He crashed into a column and blacked out.

"Shadow!" Rouge cried gliding toward him and helping up the injured hedgehog. Mephiles cackled as he dissolved into the ground, back into a shadow, and chased after Rosie and Chris.

"_So many questions are running through my head! Who's Mephiles? Why did Silver just take off? What's going to become of the future?!", _Chris thought as he and Rosie continued to run. The shadow struck his foot out as the two collapsed over him. Mephiles came back out from the ground and cackled.

"Think you could get away from me!" he said pointing at Chris.

"What do you want with Chris?" Rosie asked stepping in front of him.

"That's none of your concern rabbit!" he said smacking Rosie across the face and sending her flying back just as Shadow did.

"Rosie!" Chris hollered as Mephiles grabbed his arm. He opened up the palm of his hand and a large purple fog clouded around them, within seconds they disappeared. Rosie slowly got to her feet and limped back to Eggman's base.

"Shadow, Shadow can you hear me?!" Rouge asked.

Inside Shadow's mind he could see a blurry vision of a large computer lab and hear the voice of a young boy.

"Why are we here? What did you do with Rosie?" the voice asked.

_Chris! Wait a minute, am I inside Mephiles's mind? This can't be!_

Rouge rested by Shadow waiting for a response when suddenly she noticed the rabbit girl that was with Chris from earlier. She was limping toward the bat, holding her right arm.

"What happened to you?"

"Are you Rouge?"

"Yeah what of it?"

Rosie reached into her pocket and pulled out the shiny red chaos emerald.

"For me?!" Rouge gasped trying to snatch it from her. Rosie quickly pulled it away.

"Before I give this to you, I want you to bring Chris back from Mephiles."

"He's with Mephiles?!"

The rabbit put the emerald away and began flapping her ears.

"Hey where are you going?!" Rouge called.

"I'm going to find Silver and see what he's up too!" she replied.

"But why?"

"I'm worried about him, just like you are with Shadow" she said flying away.

"You hear that Shadow? We get a chaos emerald! All we got to do is find Chris" Rouge said. She was about to stand up when suddenly Shadow grabbed her wrist.

The bat helped pull him up to his feet.

"I know where they are"

Rouge stood still.

"Where?"

"Soleanna"


	2. Soleanna The City of Water

**Sonic X Season 4**

**Episode 2: Soleanna, The City of Water**

(This section continues from the first episode at night right after Eggman left his base)

**Soleanna**

Fireworks lit up the air and crowds circled around the small water front began cheering. The flame had been lit and the week-long celebration of Solaris finally began. Girls in long flowing yellow dresses began twirling around on a large wooden ship with carved markings of Solaris and other sun gods. A teenage girl in a short white dress with golden straps and a small white feather in her hair waved out to her audience. She admired all of the happy faces and warmth of the beginning of the celebration, when suddenly a loud laugh came up from the sky as a small black robot with red shoes and jet packs flew down in front of her. He held a TV with a message on it.

"Hi there Elise! Don't mean to interrupt the party but Dr. Eggman has a message for you!" he said pressing a button as the TV turned on. Elise backed away as everyone grew quiet and paid close attention to the message.

"Good evening people of Soleanna! I am Dr. Eggman!"

"Eggman?" Elise said tilting her head in confusion.

"I've come here to obtain the secret of the Flames of Disaster from you, Princess Elise. Report to my base immediately so we can discuss things further!"

The message shut off as Bokkun began laughing.

"I'll never surrender to you!" Elise yelled at the small robot.

"Well if your not going to obey I guess I'll have to use these!" he snickered pulling out a handful of small bombs. The town began panicking as Bokkun flung the weapons, blowing things up into pieces.

"That's enough Bokkun! I'll take it from here"

"Huh?" Elise looked up and noticed a hovercraft floating down in front of her. Two woman in large cloaks ran up in front of Elise and held their arms out.

"What are you going to do with Miss Elise?!"

"That's none of your beeswax!" Bokoe yelled.

"Were taking the princess hostage and known of you can stop us!" Dekoe said pressing a button as large missiles from Eggman's base came flying toward Soleanna and blew up buildings, bridges, and homes causing them to burst into flames.

"Excuse my reach!" Eggman snickered as he reached out from his craft and grabbed Elise. The princess unfolded her fist and dropped a blue chaos emerald. It rolled down the platform and stopped at the edge of the water.

"Put me down put me down!" she squealed kicking her legs.

"She seems to be upset Doctor" Bokoe said sweat dropping.

"Should we knock her out" Dekoe asked.

"Meh, why not"

"I GOT THIS!" Bokkun yelled as he smacked Elise across the head. The princess's eyes shut and her mouth hung open. Eggman cackled as he put her down in the back of the craft.

"Hope you all have a nice celebration!" he laughed as the craft took off.

"Miss Elise!" the two woman shouted as they watched Eggman take off into the night sky.

*theme song*

**Sonic's Neighborhood**

It was early in the morning back at Sonic's neighborhood. The sky was gray and misty, and the wind began to pick up as Sonic took off into the mountains during his run. He skidded by a fruit tree and hopped up on a branch, twisting a large peach of and stuffed it into his mouth. He spit out the pit and took off at the speed of light.

Meanwhile Amy was brushing her quills and starring at her reflection in her bedroom mirror. She had pink wallpaper and a light green carpet around her room with red curtains and a bed near her window. Her closet was cramped with old clothes, jewelry, and magazines. She had pictures of all her friends taped around her mirror, including a large photograph she had Cream take with her and Sonic, Amy's arms wrapped around him as Sonic looked at the camera in shock. Amy smiled at the picture and set her brush down. She grabbed her back pack and walked out of her room. She left the house and made her way too Cream's.

Knuckles was asleep by the Master Emerald and suddenly woke up to the sound of Sonic's early morning run. He ran by him and picked up a large gust of wind. The echidna groaned and turned to his side facing the Master Emerald.

Amy knocked on the door as Cream quickly answered.

"Miss Amy! I'm so glad you could make it! Come on in!" Cream beamed pulling her inside. Vanilla was sitting at their small dining room table sipping some tea as Cheese finished eating a bagel.

"Could I get some breakfast? I forgot to eat before I left the house"

"Go ahead Amy dear, there's plenty! Help yourself!" Vanilla chirped handing her a plate.

"Thanks!"

Amy grabbed a muffin and some grapes and sat down next to Cream.

"Are you all set for your trip?" Vanilla asked.

"You bet! I've been dying to go see Soleanna!"

"Cream has too. She's been talking about seeing the city all week"

"I hope we can meet the princess!" Cream cheered.

"Chao! Chao!"

"We should go whale watching too!"

"Yeah and see the fireworks!"

"Don't forget all the shopping" Vanilla added picking up her dishes and washing them in the sink.

"Oh don't worry! Cream and I will have plenty of time to shop! Until then I guess Tails and Sonic will have to go find something to do"

"Unless they want to try on a few dresses with us" Cream giggled as Cheese, Amy, and Vanilla laughed.

Vanilla walked her daughter outside as Amy waited by their mailbox looking out into the sky. The sun was beginning to rise and the mist quickly cleared up.

"Now remember to stay with the others and don't wander off by yourself" Vanilla reminded her as she helped put on Cream's baby blue backpack.

"I won't mother"

"Chao"

Vanilla bent down and hugged Cream.

"Have a good adventure and be safe"

"I will!" Cream smiled as she caught up with Amy. The little rabbit turned around and waved to her mother.

"Goodbye!"

"Chao Chao!"

"Thanks for the breakfast Vanilla!"

"Take care and be safe!" She called back.

Tails walked up to the tall tree on top of the hill where the group would meet up. In one hand he carried a watering can and in the other the only remains of Cosmo the Seedrain, heroine of the galaxy. He set Cosmo and the can down as he dug a small hole by the tree where Sonic would often hear her voice. He buried Cosmo inside the hole, picked up his can, and poured sparkling water into the dirt.

"There you go Cosmo, you can finally get some fresh air." He smiled looking back at the plant.

Suddenly Sonic sped up towards the hill and skidded to a stop, almost running into the plant.

"Hey buddy! Are you all set to go?"

"Careful Sonic!" Tails said with an irritated tone, "You almost hit Cosmo's plant!"

Sonic quickly backed away.

"Sorry Cosmo" he murmured, sweat dropping.

"Sonic!" Amy and Cream called out as they ran up the hill with the others.

"Amy, Cream! Are you ready for Soleanna?"

"You bet!" they chorused.

"Alright let's-"

"Wait a minute!" Tails interrupted, "I think we might be forgetting someone" he said with a sneaky grin.

"Oh yeah we are!" Sonic said playing along.

"Let's go find him" Amy grinned.

"Yeah"

"Chao Chao!"

Knuckles snored loudly as the five friends sneaked up the steps toward the Master Emerald.

"Go Cheese!" Cream whispered as her chao friend flew towards the echidna. Cheese flew close to Knuckles face and stared at him with big eyes. He looked back at Cream as she, Tails, Amy, and Sonic gave him a wink and a thumbs up. Cheese nodded and looked back at Knuckles. He inhaled a large amount of air and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOO!" Cheese bellowed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Knuckles screamed as he got to his feet and backed away from Cheese. Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream, and Cheese began cracking up.

"What's the big idea?!" Knuckles asked in an irritated tone as Cheese flew back to Cream.

"We were hoping you could come with us to Soleanna" Sonic said.

"Heh! Count me out!" Knuckles smirked laying back down with his emerald.

"But it won't be any fun without you" Cream whimpered.

"Chao Chao!"

"Don't worry about me Cream! I got an emerald to look after"

"You just don't know how to have fun!" Amy snickered walking toward Knuckles.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" he asked getting up and leaning toward Amy's face.

"Face it Knuckles all you ever do is watch over the Master Emerald! No one is after it, or trying to steal it. You just waste time. And here we are going to see the famous city of Soleanna and you choose to keep sitting here with your precious Mater Emerald"

"I'LL SHOW YOU I CAN HAVE A GOOD TIME!" Knuckles bellowed as he marched down the steps and began walking out into the green field.

"Wow Amy you can get Knuckles to do anything" Tails pointed out.

"It's easy Tails! All you have to do is make him mad. Find his core of anger" Amy smiled as she hopped down the steps followed by Tails, Cream, Cheese, and Sonic.

**Soleanna's Top Secret Computer Base**

Chris vigorously typed at a large computer while Mephiles paced back and forth behind him.

"Well, what do you have?"

"Why do you need to find this Iblis?"

"I ask the questions Chris! You give me the answers! Where is Iblis?!"

"It doesn't say. Iblis was sealed 10 years ago during the Solaris Project. It could be anywhere"

"Anything else?"

"No"

"Your useless!" he hissed.

"Hey I'm doing the best I can! You told me you wouldn't hurt any of my other friends if I did this for you, the least you could do is give me some respect!"

"Your just as pathetic as that silver hedgehog."

"Than why did you want me in the first place?!"

"Your Chris Thorndyke. Back on Earth your known as a remarkable, intelligent 18 year old. Your skillful at flying air-crafts, performing martial arts, and creating high tech inventions that could change the future generation of your world."

Chris raised his eyebrows and stared at Mephiles.

"And you work at a fast food joint"

Chris was too stunned to ask questions. He turned back around in his seat and faced the screen.

"Talk about stalker"

He continued typing when he suddenly paused and shut his eyes.

"Why did Silver suddenly leave Eggman's base last night. You must have had something to do with it. There's something your not telling me Mephiles."

Suddenly flames lit up the room. Chris turned around and noticed the computer room was in flames.

"I ask the questions Chris!" Mephiles growled.

"Understood" Chris choked as the flames disappeared.

Suddenly the two heard footsteps coming from behind the steel door.

"They've found us. Follow me Chris, I've got another job for you" Mephiles said opening up the palm of his hand as he teleported them to a different location.

Security guards barged into the room and noticed the computer screen with all of the Solaris Project details.

"Who's been in here?"

**Bus Station**

The group waited on a small bench in front of a bus stop sign covered in thick green moss. Up ahead was a dirt road with a small amount of plant life growing along the side. Out in the distance were more mountains, jungles, and forests. The sky was a clear blue and the sun beamed down along the moist emerald green grass. Tails took out a map.

"Soleanna is a few miles ahead."

"I don't know how you talked me into this" Knuckles sighed shutting his eyes.

"Oh come on Knuckles you could use a break" Amy beamed poking his arm.

"I can't wait to meet the princess!Remember to use good manners right Cheese?"

"Chao!"

"Looks like our ride's here!" Sonic said pointing to a white, shiny car that hovered in the air. Inside were small thin seats and tinted windows that stretched up. The small bus came to a stop opened up the door automatically. The group scurried inside as the bus shut by itself and took off at top speed.

"Next stop, Soleanna!" Sonic cheered.

**Soleanna Corridors**

Shadow and Rouge ran down dark hallways until they reached the computer base where Chris had looked up information for Mephiles. Soleanna guards turned around and saw the hedgehog and bat.

"Did you see a 12 year old kid and a black hedgehog in here?" Shadow asked.

"No, but someone managed to hack into our computer system and look up the Solaris Project"

Shadow walked toward the computer and shut it off.

"He must have looked up information for him"

"Why?" Rouge asked.

"Go on out we can handle this situation" Shadow told the guards as they bowed in respect and left.

"Mephiles doesn't know where Iblis is. He's trying to use Chris to figure it out"

"Have any ideas where they are?"

Shadow shut his eyes as another blurry vision appeared in his mind.

_"_Very good Mephiles. We'll take the kid from here", Eggman snickered as he shoved Chris over to Dekoe and Bokoe. They picked him up by the shoulders and carried him out.

"Is your prototype finished?"

"Just about!" Eggman said excitedly.

"Just make sure you lure the blue hedgehog and his friends into your machine, send them back in time so they can be finished once and for all"

The vision faded as Shadow opened his eyes again.

"Follow me Rouge", Shadow said as he grabbed her wrist and ran out from the corridors.

"Where is he?!"

"I'll explain along the way"

**Forests**

The gang trudged through the forest as they passed a sign that read _Soleanna 1 mile ahead._

"I thought the bus would take us right there! I didn't know we had to walk!" Amy complained.

"Well the faster we walk the sooner we can get there" Sonic smiled.

"Hey where's Cream?" Tails asked looking around. Everyone turned around and saw the little rabbit and chao sitting down.

Sonic ran over to them and held his hand out. Cream smiled as she pulled her Chao close to her and grasped Sonic's hand. He pulled her up to her feet and winked.

"You ok Cream?"

"Yeah just tired."

Sonic turned around and bent down.

"How about a little piggy back ride?"

Cream nodded and giggled as she climbed up on Sonic's backs and rested her head against his. Cheese climbed on top of Cream's head and fell asleep.

"Hey how come you never give me a piggyback ride?!" Amy growled as Sonic passed by.

"You never ask."

"Well Cream never asked" Amy said folding her arms and turning the other way.

The group continued walking until they finally reached the front of the city. Cream hopped down as she ran up to the front with Cheese still on her head.

"Were finally here!" Amy cheered joining Cream and Cheese.

"Something seems weird around here" Tails said scratching his head.

"Huh?" Amy choked as she Cream, Sonic, and Knuckles looked back at the fox.

"No one's here. The whole town is deserted."

The group rushed into town square and scanned the area.

"Where is everyone?" Cream asked clutching Cheese.

Sonic noticed a large stack of newspapers that began to blow in the wind. He rushed over and picked one up. The header read: **Princess Elise Captured By Dr. Eggman! Sacred Solaris Platform Blown Up! Celebration May Be Canceled.**

Sonic saw a picture of the princess and stared at it for a long time.

"Canceled!? No way! We didn't come all this way for a canceled celebration! Eggman ruins everything!" Amy said stamping her foot on the ground as Tails, Knuckles, and Cream read a different article.

"You guys can go back home, I'm going to save Elise."

"You want to save the princess?" Knuckles asked.

"I'll save her and restore Soleanna so they can continue their party", he gave the group a thumbs up, "As long as I'm around no one needs to-" before he could finish his sentence a large green ball of energy hit him from behind and knocked Sonic clean off his feet.

"Sonic!" Amy yelled as she rushed over. The pink hedgehog was suddenly frozen by a wave of turquoise lights.

"Amy!" Knuckles yelled as he rushed over. Silver jumped high in the air and landed in front of the echidna. His arm was still freezing Amy.

"Everybody stand back. I won't let him hurt you"

"Who are you talking about?! That's our friend!" Tails yelled.

"He's nothing but a traitor" Silver growled as he placed Amy back towards the group using his physic forces. Just as Sonic slowly got up to his feet Silver turned around and froze Sonic just as he did with Amy. He tightened his fist and watched Sonic scream in pain.

"Sonic!" Amy and Cream rushed over but were suddenly pulled back by Tails and Knuckles. Sonic looked up toward the tip of a building and noticed a familiar face. It was an old friend of his, Blaze.

"Blaze...It's me...AHHH!" he screamed as Silver tightened his grip.

"Don't you dare talk to Blaze!"

Blaze looked down at Sonic.

_Why does he look so familiar. Have we met?_

"It's time to end this!" Silver shouted as he prepared to strike with his other fist.

"STOP" he heard a voice crying out from behind.

Rosie flew towards the silver hedgehog, spun around and kicked him hard across the head. Silver fell over as Sonic collapsed. Rosie landed and began panting as Tails, Amy, Cream, and Knuckles rushed over and helped their friend up.

"Rosie what are you doing here?" Silver asked rubbing the back of his head.

"You...you were going to kill Sonic!"

Knuckles, Tails, Cream, and Amy gasped.

"Of course I was! His actions will condemn us all!"

"Your wrong!"

"Enough of this!" Blaze hollered as she jumped off the building and landed in-between the rabbit and hedgehog.

"Rosie why are you here?"

"It's Chris, he's been kidnapped by Mephiles"

"Chris is still here?!" Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Cream chorused.

"Mephiles attacked me and took off with him. And I promised this to Rouge the Bat" she said taking out the red chaos emerald.

"A chaos emerald!" Tails pointed out.

"Oh! This is a chaos emerald! I should've known! How could I have forgotten all about them!"

Knuckles marched toward the rabbit.

"You mean if Rouge finds Chris she gets the emerald?!"

"That's right"

"Not unless I can find Chris first! Let's go Tails!"

"Huh? Why me?"

"Because your smart. Now let's go!" Knuckles yelled grabbing Tails arm and dragging him down the empty cobblestone pathway.

"And I got a princess to save" the blue hedgehog said darting after Tails and Knuckles.

"Oh no you don't! Silver said throwing another green energy light at Sonic. The blue hedgehog fell over and scraped himself against the pavement. Silver approached the injured hedgehog.

"Hmph. Is this a joke? How could someone like you cause the destruction of our world?"

Sonic looked up with one eye shut.

"What do you mean?"

"It doesn't matter. For the sake of the future the Iblis Trigger must be destroyed!"

Silver clenched his fist and prepared to kill Sonic once and for all when suddenly Rosie stepped right in front of Silver.

"Stop right there!" she yelled.

Amy and Cream rushed over too help Sonic up.

"Are you ok Sonic?" Cream asked.

"Just fine. I appreciate it" he said smiling at Amy and Cream as the two blushed.

"Hey Rosie" he called out.

The rabbit turned around as Sonic winked at her.

"It's good to see ya!"

"You too Sonic" Rosie smiled.

The blue hedgehog rushed off as Silver stared at the ground. Blaze quietly left the scene leaving only Silver, Rosie, Amy, and Cream.

"YOU!" Amy hollered as Silver looked up in defeat. The pink hedgehog marched over and slapped him across the face. Silver fell against the pavement, a large red hand-print was planted on his muzzle.

"How could you think Sonic would destroy the world! Your crazy!"

"Can we just settle this without violence?" Rosie pleaded helping Silver up.

"But he wants to kill Sonic!" Cream shouted with a worried tone.

"Chao chao chao!"

"But he's responsible for destroying this world"

"Sonic would never do that!" Amy said preparing to slap Silver again. Cream, Cheese, and Rosie quickly held her back.

"But it's true! In the near future his actions will cause the devastation of this world! So I must-"

"No!" Amy yelled, "I don't believe it...even if that was true"

Silver frowned.

"If I had to choose between the world and Sonic, I would choose Sonic!" she scoffed, "Come on Cream, let's go find the princess" Amy said grabbing the rabbit's arm and leading her away from Silver.

"Rosie..." Silver spoke as the rabbit began to follow the others. She slowly turned around, stared at the ground, and flew after Amy and Cream. Silver reached his hand out and stared back down at the ground.


	3. Back to the Future

**Quick notice: In Sonic X Rouge and Shadow never met Omega, so this is practically their first encounter with him, and I don't know too much about Omega so if I screw something up don't get picky!**

**Sonic X Season 4**

**Episode 3: Back to the Future**

**Soleanna Plaza**

Shadow strolled across the empty pavement as Rouge glided by his side. They searched all of Soleanna to find Eggman's base and rescue Chris. As the bat scanned the horizon, Shadow closed his eyes as another vision clouded his mind.

He could see a young frightened teenager about the same age as Elise. She had light brown hair pulled back into a bun and wore a dark blue dress. She was huddled in a corner and quivering in fear.

"Where's Iblis?" Mephiles bellowed.

The woman was frozen. Around her laid several unconscious bodies scattered throughout the dark corridor of the castle.

"ANSWER ME!" he yelled.

The woman shut her eyes and threw her arms around her face.

"NO!"

Shadow gasped as Mephiles struck the woman hard. Everything went white as Shadow opened his eyes and blinked a few times before looking back up at Rouge.

"See anything interesting?"

"Mephiles is still trying to find Iblis. He's threatning people to tell him back at the castle."

"That must mean they know where Iblis is. You gotta admit they're pretty brave not to tell someone as scary as Mephiles"

Shadow nodded in agreement when suddenly something up in the sky caught his attention. Eggman's large metallic base was hovering around the coast of the golden ocean.

"Look there it is!" Rouge shouted as she grabbed Shadow's hand and took off into the sky. Shadow turned around and saw the castle back in the distance. He frowned remembering all of the tortured souls that were forced to put up with Mephiles's threats.

_Who is Mephiles? How does he know who I am? And more importantly how can I have the ability to look into his mind?_

"Here I come my precious chaos emerald!" Rouge sang as she continued to fly up into the base.

*theme song*

**Boardwalk**

Silver sat alone on the steps of a small boardwalk that led out into the ocean. The sun was beginning to go down and the water reflected a sparkling, golden yellow. The lonesome hedgehog watched an orca whale breach from the water as he happily swam free. He sighed as he heard footsteps coming from behind.

"There you are" Blaze spoke as she approached him.

"What happened, I've been looking for you"

Silver looked down and frowned in deep depression.

"What's wrong?"

"To kill someone to save the world", he said shutting his eyes, "is that the right thing to do?"

Blaze sat down next to him and rested her arms on her knees.

"Your so naïve" she softly chuckled.

Silver looked up at her.

"Whether it's right or wrong I can't really say. But if we don't take this chance now, the future will remain as is"

The hedgehog gave her a small smile and looked back at the ocean.

"Why do you think we were pulled back from our own time?", Silver asked, "were we meant to change this past?"

"Perhaps, I don't see any other reason why. All I know is that Iblis could be broken free because of that blue hedgehog according to your vision"

"I just can't get those memories out of my mind. They keep haunting me, and I don't think they'll leave until we can set things right"

"Then maybe we can go back?"

Silver looked back at the ocean.

"But it's a complete disaster back in our time period. Even if we seal Iblis, I think we should stay here"

"Huh?" Blaze questioned perking her ears up.

"Look around you Blaze. The sky is gorgeous and everyone's happy" he chimed as the two turned around looking back at a house. Two children who had been spying on them quickly gasped and locked their windows shut.

"Well not at the moment" Blaze confessed, "But I like your idea Silver, maybe we should stay here, just as long as our presence here doesn't affect the future".

Silver smiled as the two continued watching the breaching orca.

**Cliff-top**

Amy and Rosie walked up a cliff and admired the spectacular view at the top.

"It's so gorgeous!" Amy beamed clutching her hands together and kicking her leg up in a cute manner.

"And look there's Robotnik's base!" Rosie announced pointing up at the giant metallic fortress.

"It's Eggman Rosie" Amy said crossing her arms.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah it's a fun nickname for him, huh?"

Amy looked up and noticed Rouge and Shadow breaking into the base high in the air.

"What?! No way it's Shadow!" she gasped, "and I thought he was dead all this time"

"That creepy black hedgehog with a duplicate of his own shadow?"

The black hedgehog kicked the door open as he and Rouge went inside.

Amy began to grow furious.

"Oh! That dirty gem stealing bat thinks she can get that chaos emerald first just because she can fly! Well no matter we have Cream and Cheese!" the pink hedgehog smirked.

"Hey where are they?"

"Huh?" Amy opened her eyes and looked all around.

"CREAM? CREAM WHERE ARE YOU?! CHEESE?"

"They must've run off!" Rosie panicked.

"No no no no! We can't afford to lose them!"

"Look maybe they went ahead to look for Elise. I say we check Eggman's base first."

"Yeah, she's been wanting to meet Elise for so long. I bet that's where she went!"

"Well then let's go!" Rosie cheered as she picked up Amy's arms and flew straight toward Dr. Eggman's base.

**Beach**

Knuckles and Tails had scurried to the beach right when they noticed Rouge and Shadow intruding Eggman's base.

"Chris must be with Dr. Eggman if that's where Rouge is" Tails pointed out.

"This sounds impossible, but I thought I saw Rouge carrying Shadow up there"

"Shadow? Didn't he die?"

"Well if he came back from the dead once, I'm sure he could have done it a second time"

"Hey look up there!" Tails pointed up at Rosie and Amy up in the sky.

"Rosie! Amy! Where are you going?" Knuckles called out.

"We're going to help Sonic save the princess" Rosie answered.

"What are you guys doing here?" the pink hedgehog called back.

"Chris is at the base so we need to save him. Besides you guys don't need to rescue Elise if that's Sonic's job" Knuckles replied.

"Well he could use an extra hand" Amy shrugged as the rabbit landed at the entrance of the base. The two girls rushed inside as Knuckles sighed and shook his head.

"Yo Knuckles! Tails! Any luck finding Chris?" Sonic called out as he skidded to a stop, spraying loads of sand in the echidna and fox's faces.

"No" Tails mumbled as the two brushed themselves off.

"Well as soon as I saw Eggman's base I figured Elise would be there" he said pointing to the flying metallic craft.

"So is Chris" Knuckles added.

"Hey why don't I fly you two up to the base" Tails suggested, "we can split up there. Knuckles and I can go look for Chris and you take the princess!"

Sonic gave his friend a thumbs up

"Sounds like a plan!"

Tails grabbed Sonic and Knuckles and flew straight up into the sky.

**Eggman's Base**

Rosie and Amy wandered inside the dark hallways of the fort.

"Boy it sure is dark in here. This must be so scary for Elise."

"Yeah I can hardly see a thing" Rosie admitted as she bumped into a pole.

Suddenly the two girls heard rapid footsteps coming from the hallway next to them. They rushed out as Shadow ran straight by them, kicking up a large gust of wind.

"Wow it really was Shadow" the pink hedgehog sighed, sweatdropping.

"What took you guys so long?" Rouge smirked strolling by.

"None of your business!" Amy snapped, "Now go on and follow your boyfriend, creep!"

Rouge pouted, flicked Amy hard across the face, and glided after Shadow.

"Wow you sure told her off" Rosie sweatdropped as Amy began to grow furious again.

"Nevermind that! Let's go find Elise!" Amy said dragging the rabbit down the hallway.

Shadow and Rouge entered a small room with a ceiling that stretched up very high. Inside a glass window at the top were Eggman, Elise, Dekoe, Bokoe, Bokkun, and Chris.

"Hand over Chris!" Shadow growled.

"Yeah I need that emerald more than ever!" Rouge hollered.

"One at a time you two. If I'm not mistaken you've got more company" Eggman announced as Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles arrived right on cue.

"Sonic!" Chris yelled as he happily pressed his face against the glass.

"It's good to see you buddy! Are you alright? Where's Elise?"

The princess stepped forward and looked at Sonic with a confused look.

"Don't worry I'm here to rescue you!"

"Rescue...me?" she spoke softly as her eyes sparkled.

"Don't worry everything's going to be just fine. We won't let Eggman hurt you either Chris" the blue hedgehog assured.

"DEKOE! BOKOE! NOW!" Eggman yelled as the two robots pulled a heavy switch. The doors shut and a large purple forcefield swarmed around the room.

"Huh? What? Sonic hollered as the others looked around in confusion. Knuckles clenched his fist and threw it against the forcefield which unfortanatley had no effect.

"Ha ha ha! It's no use!" Dekoe and Bokoe sang.

"What is this?!" Chris exclaimed.

"It's the Solaris prototype! With it I can send your friends far into the future where they will be devoured by a raging monster!" he laughed.

"There's no way you'll ever get rid of them!" Chris yelled as he charged at Eggman.

"Dekoe! Bokoe! Hold the brat and princess back so I can conduct this machine!"

"Yes Doctor!" the two robots chorused as they held the two humans back.

Eggman cackled as he pressed a button, shooting Shadow, Rouge, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles straight up into a bright light.

"No!" Chris and Elise yelled.

"Wow! The machine was a success Doctor!"

"You've done it again!"

"Take the two into the cell" he ordered.

"As you wish Doctor!" the robots answered carrying Chris and Elise back into a room.

**Soleanna Plaza**

Blaze walked around the empty plaza where Sonic had recently been attacked. She decided to retrace his footsteps and figure out whether he was really the trigger or not. She finally made her way to the destroyed Solaris platform. Underneath a pile of crushed bricks was a blue chaos emerald.

"Blaze?"

The cat turned around and saw another familiar face. It was a light brown rabbit and a blue chao with a red bowtie.

"Blaze it's you!" Cream bawled as she ran up and threw her arms around her.

"Calm down! Do I know you?" the cat asked sweatdroping as she gently patted the rabbit's back.

"Don't you remember?" Cream asked as tears filled her eyes.

Blaze gasped as she had a sudden flashback of her first encounter with Cream and Cheese.

**Flashback**

Blaze walked down a hill toward a small wood alone with her head hung low. As she walked she suddenly heard giggling coming from a nearby bush.

"Huh?" she asked perking her ears up

"Oh no she's spotted up Cheese!" Cream giggled as she and her Chao ducked back down.

Blaze pivoted her body toward the bush as the two continued to giggle.

"Hello?" she asked.

Cream and Cheese slowly came out from their hiding place and smiled.

"Hi there! We didn't mean to bother you"

"Chao Chao"

"I've never seen you around here before? What's your name?"

Blaze stood frozen and stared at the rabbit and chao

_Did she just ask? For my name? She doesn't even know me!_

The cat just lowered her head and didn't reply. Cream and Cheese looked at each other in confusion. They ran up to Blaze and bowed.

"My name is Cream and this is my Chao friend Cheese"

"Chao Chao"

"We'd really like to know your name so we can be friends"

Blaze looked up and stared at Cream with sparkling eyes

_No one's ever been this polite to me..._

"I'm Blaze" she choked.

"That's a beautiful name"

"Chao Chao"

The cat looked back down.

"You look tired. Why don't you come back to my house and have some tea with my mother."

Before the cat could answer, Cream and Cheese gently tugged on her arm back toward Vanilla's house. The cat, still in shock, slowly began to smile after the rabbit and chao.

**End of Flashback**

"Now I remember" Blaze said as she continued dozing off with Cream and Cheese still hugging her.

"I'm glad you do"  
"Chao Chao!"

"It's because of you two that I have been able to open up to people and become a friendlier person. Thank you" she bowed as her eyes became misty.

Cream and Cheese smiled, then suddenly frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Well we ran off from Amy to go look for you Blaze. And my mother told me not to run off by myself" Cream said looking like she was about to cry. The cat bent down and put her arm on the rabbit's shoulder.

"Don't worry. We'll find your friends. They should still be here in the city. And since there's not so many people around we should be able to spot them in no time."

"But what will mother say?"

"She won't be disappointed Cream" Blaze said smiling, "Just don't run off again"

"I won't"

"Chao Chao Chao!" Cheese exclaimed flying toward something shiny underneath a pile of crumbled pavement near the Solaris platform.

"What is it Cheese?" Cream asked as she and Blaze ran toward the light. Blaze lifted up the bricks and pulled out a shiny blue chaos emerald.

"It's a chaos emerald" Blaze muttered as she began to unravel the memories locked away inside her mind, "I haven't seen one in years" she smiled.

"Mother says it's a lucky charm"

"Chao Chao"

"Keep it for good luck Blaze"

"I don't think I'm the one who needs it right now"

"Huh?"

Blaze grabbed Cream's arm.

"Follow me" she said running down from the plaza back toward the boardwalk.

**Boardwalk**

Silver was still sitting on the steps listening to the calm ocean waves hitting against the docks.

"Silver!"

He turned around and saw Blaze with a young rabbit girl and chao. In Blaze's hand was a bright shiny blue gem

"Blaze, what is that?"

"It's a lucky charm" Cream pointed out.

"Lucky charm?" Silver asked.

"That's what Cream here likes to call it, but it's actually a chaos emerald"

"Chao emerald?" he asked as Blaze gave him the emerald

"It's a mystical gem that transforms thoughts into powers"

"That's incredible" Silver said as he slowly put it away.

"Hold onto it, you never know when you might need it" the cat smiled.

"Mr. Silver, are you still trying to kill Sonic?" Cream asked with big bug eyes and ears drooped down.

"Well...I..."

"There you are" Mephiles spoke as the group looked up in surprise.

"Shadow?" Cream asked.

"Chao chao?"

Mephiles looked back at the two, staring creepily at them. Cream and Cheese gasped as they hid behind Blaze and began to tremble.

"I'm taking you two back to your time period. There's something we need to discuss"

Silver looked back at Cream and Cheese who were still trembling. They looked at the silver hedgehog with a scared, pale expression as if pleading for their lives. Silver frowned and looked back at Mephiles.

"Mephiles, who is the Iblis Trigger?"

"Why does that matter to you?"

Silver stared back at the ground.

"It's not Sonic is it?"

"If you do not complete your mission, your future will remain the same, and Iblis will continue to rise from its ashes again and again"

The group had nothing else to say as Mephiles reached his hands out to the sky. Cream and Cheese winced and held onto Blaze's arm as purple fog swarmed around the group, and in a split second, sent them 200 years into the future.

**Soleanna: Approximately 200 years after Iblis's release**

Just as Silver had defined it, the future was a complete disaster. The sky was clouded with thick black smoke, Large buildings were ignited with a mass amount of flames. The oxygen level was low, and there was not a single human in sight. Shadow, Rouge, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles stood on a large cliff with a vast view of the city, looking twice as big as before.

"This must be the future, and the aftermath of Iblis's release" Shadow pointed out.

"I guess this must mean Eggman's machine can control time" Tails added.

Knuckles kicked a rock and ambled around.

"What do we do now?" he asked.

"If we really want to get out of here, I say we should split up. We might find a chaos emerald that can take us back to the present" Sonic suggested.

"Rouge and I want to find out more about this Mephiles character" said Shadow. Sonic nodded.

"Knuckles, Tails, and I will search the area to the right , you two can go on without us.

Rouge walked over to Tails and strapped on a small wrist watch.

"What's this?"

"It's a little gadget I got from HQ. You can use it to contact us once you discover something interesting" the bat smirked as she and Shadow took off in one direction.

"Let's go!" Knuckles shouted as he Sonic, and Tails ran off the other way.

Deep down into the city, Rouge and Shadow searched the area until they caught a glimpse of a disfigured robot.

"Look" Rouge pointed down towards an abandoned, shaded shelter.

A tall, circular, red, yellow, and steel gray robot lay crouched down in a corner.

"Maybe he knows what happened" the bat suggested as Shadow rushed over.

The hedgehog fiddled around with its circuits until the robot was up and going .He turned around and identified the two Mobians.

"Rouge the Bat. Shadow the Hedgehog"

"Who are you? Can you tell us what's happening?" the black hedgehog asked.

The robot bent down.

"I am Omega at your service.

"Were not from this time period Omega, were on a mission to find Mephiles the Dark. Do you know if he's around here?" Shadow asked.

"I have been in standby mode for over 150 years." He said looking down

"Well can you tell us how this whole mess happened?" Rouge asked. Omega pulled up a green hologram full of information and images of the Solaris project.

"It all began with the Solaris Project, 210 years ago. Iblis and Mephiles were once one known as Solaris. After they split up, Mephiles was sealed inside the Spector of Darkness, and Iblis was sealed inside something that was in the room that day. Only royal members of the Kingdom of Soleanna knew where Iblis was."

Shadow closed his eyes and remembered the horrific screams that filled the corridors of the palace, the unconscious bodies, the young girl who refused to tell Mephiles the location of Iblis.

"200 years ago, Iblis was set free and created this disaster, Mephiles disappeared"

Omega shut off the hologram.

"That is all I know. May I be of assistance to anything else?"

"Can you fight?" Rogue asked. Suddenly Omega pulled out loads of machine guns and stood in battling position. Rouge sweatdropped.

"That will do Omega" she laughed as the robot put away his weapons.

"Why don't you come back to the present with us Omega. You could use a break from living in this disaster" Shadow suggested. Omega bowed.

"Thank you Shadow the hedgehog"

"Wow I've never seen you be this nice before!" Rouge smiled as Shadow and Omega ignored her and began walking away.

**Deserted base**

Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails walked down an empty metal tunnel of an old ruined base, hoping to find a chaos emerald or at least a clue as to what had happened to create this terrible future.

"No matter where we go all we see our ruins" Knuckles said staring at the dented, greasy, chipped walls along the side

"What could have come to this?" Tails cried out as Sonic began hearing voices in a nearby room. He held his arm out to stop Knuckles and Tails from making any more sudden movements. They slowly crept up to the entrance of a control room and peeked their heads inside. The three silently gasped once they spotted Cream and Cheese with Silver, Blaze, and a creepy black and gray hedgehog that looked like Shadow.

"Are you sure that blue hedgehog is the Iblis Trigger?" Silver asked.

"See for yourself" Mephiles answered as he gave Silver the blue chaos emerald he had received moments ago. As he grasped the emerald he saw Sonic with an evil grin planted on his face, surrounded by burning flames.

"I see it!"

Blaze had an uncomfortable look on her face as she stared at Mephiles. Cream and Cheese were still clinging to her arm.

"Complete your task Silver, and you will truly understand the power of the chaos emeralds" Mephiles said as Silver nodded.

"I'll do it"

"Silver no!" Cream cried as Blaze quickly held her back.

"I'll send us back in time" Mephiles re-assured the group as purple fog swarmed around them.

"This time nothing's getting in my way" Silver stated as Cream and Cheese began to gently cry onto Blaze's shoulder.

"What was Cream doing with them?" Knuckles asked as he rushed in. Tails headed straight to the computer followed by Sonic.

"Shadow was looking up something called the Solaris Project" Tails said as he began typing away.

"I don't think that was Shadow..." Sonic said as he and Knuckles looked back toward the entrance. Just before Tails had any time to read about the Solaris Project his watch began to blink on and off. The fox answered the call.

"Tails. This is Rouge. Shadow and I found a chaos emerald in midair right outside of what used to be the nearby forest. Tell Knuckle-head and big blue to get over here quick"

Tails shut his watch off.

"That was Rouge, she just found a chaos emerald"

"What?!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"We better get going!" Sonic announced as he, Tails, and Knuckles darted out of the base.

**Lava Lake**

"Look at that!" Rouge beamed as a yellow chaos emerald began to slowly rotate in the air.

"I found it myself" Rouge boasted, "I'm a real treasure hunter! Unlike a certain echidna I know" she smirked looking back at Knuckles.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Knuckles asked getting close to the bat's face.

"Have you guys discovered anything?" Shadow asked.

Tails nodded.

"Yeah we saw Silver with-" Sonic quickly closed his mouth.

"Nothing! We didn't see anything" he said looking back at Shadow.

"Who's your robot friend I might ask?" Knuckles questioned, approaching Omega.

"I am Omega. At your service" the robot bowed.

"We found him abandoned in the city. We figured he could be useful"

"Oh boys!" Rouge cooed as everyone looked up above. She held the yellow chaos emerald and had her hand placed on her hip in a sassy manner.

"Look what momma's bringing home tonight!"

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" Shadow yelled as a ginormous monster made out of fire rose from the lava, and towered over Rouge.

Sonic and Shadow spun dash at the creature as Rouge fell down and was caught by Knuckles.

"What is that?" Rouge asked getting up, still clutching the emerald to her chest.

"This is Iblis, destroyer of the future, and time itself" Omega answered as the beast let out a great roar.

"I guess this means we have to fight it if we want to return back to our own time" Knuckles pointed out.

"This is the monster Eggman was talking about" Tails gasped.

"I'm ready when you are" Sonic said as Shadow gave him a sly smile. Together, Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Rouge, Omega, and Knuckles hit, kicked, shot, and spun dash at the monster until it sank back in the lava.

"It won't stay down there for long" Shadow said

"We better get out of here" Rouge added as she flew away followed by Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Knuckles, and Omega.

Once they had escaped far away Rouge handed her chaos emerald to Shadow.

"You do the honors" Sonic smiled as Shadow nodded back.

"Chaos Control!"

A large swirly blue light appeared up above that would send them back to their time. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Omega all jumped in. Rouge flew up and waited for Shadow to follow.

"Shadow, aren't you coming?"

He was focusing on a large flame from far away. All of a sudden Mephiles stepped out of the flame and walked toward Shadow with his head hung low.

"You and Omega go on without me, I'll catch up soon" he said as Rouge nodded and flew back into the blue light.

"So you decided to come back?" Mephiles cackled as Shadow turned around to face him. He quickly dissolved back into a shadow and ran off as the black hedgehog chased after him.


	4. Elise's Protector

**Sonic X Season 4**

**Episode 4: Elise's Protector**

**Chris and Elise's Cell inside Eggman's base**

Elise and Chis sat in opposite corners in dead silence, neither one of them had spoken to each other since Sonic and the others had disappeared. Y_ou're a good girl Elise, become a __strong queen who doesn't cry no matter what happens. Sonic, Shadow, all of you. I know you're out there somewhere. Please make it back ok..._

A loud banging against metal broke the silence as Chris and Elise got to their feet. Amy crashed through with Rosie behind.

"Amy! Rosie!" Chris cheered.

"It's about time we finally showed up." Amy smiled putting her hammer away.

"We'll get you two out of here in no time!" Rosie added.

*theme song*

INTRUDER ALERT. INTRUDER ALERT.

Flashing red sirens had gone off as Chris, Amy, Rosie, and Elise escaped.

"How are we going to get out of here Amy?" Chris asked.

"We'll run back the way we came"

Elise sweatdropped.

"I can't run. What if Eggman catches me?

"There's nothing to worry about Princess! Rosie and I will help you escape" Amy assured her.

"Oh no!" Chris hollered as everyone turned around. Eggman had sent large robots after the gang.

"We'll have to hurry!" Rosie yelled as she and Amy ran. Chris grabbed Elise's hand and bolted out.

"Stop I can't do it!" Elise gasped as she let go of Chris's hand and stopped running. The robots suddenly came up behind and held the princess back.

"Elise!" Chris, Amy, and Rosie cried out in unison. Eggman (in his hovercraft), Dekoe, and Bokoe caught up with the group and cackled.

"Nice try pinkie, but the princess is Dr. Eggman's until he unlocks the secrets of Soleanna!" Dekoe announced. Amy pulled out her hammer and glared at Dekoe and Bokoe.

"Doctor she appears to be getting mad again" Bekoe panicked.

"I can handle this one Amy!" a familiar voice called out as a blue flash destroyed the robots that held Elise hostage.

"Sonic!" Chis, Rosie, and Amy called out.

The princess fell to the ground as Sonic came by and helped her up.

"Are you ok?"

Elise stared at the blue hedgehog.

"How did you come back?"

Sonic gently picked her up bridal style.

"Nevermind how I got back. I'm here to save you" he winked.

"Your not getting away with the princess this time Sonic!" Eggman shouted as the hedgehog took off.

"What should we do?" Chris asked.

"Leave this to me!" Rosie winked as she grabbed Amy and Chris's hands, jumped out from the base, and flew back down across the coast.

"No no no no! They're getting away!" Eggman shouted slamming his fist against his hovercraft, "AFTER THEM!" he yelled as more of his robots followed Sonic. He quickly set Elise down and fought them off. After the battle Elise noticed Sonic had been holding his left arm a lot.

"Sonic, are you hurt?" she choked.

"I'm fine" he assured Elise as he picked her up once more, "just hang on, I'm gonna have to go pretty fast if were gonna make it out of here in time"

Elise winced as she threw her arms around Sonic. He ran up to the top of the ceiling and kicked an tile open leading to the top. He jumped up and dashed across the top. Elise shut her eyes tight as the hedgehog continued to run. (For all of you Elise haters, go ahead and skip this part :/ In my opinion though I like Elise and I hope most of you reading this fic do too, although, as I mentioned before, I do not approve of the kiss scene at the end.)

Sonic jumped off of Eggman's base and ran up the side of a cliff and dashed far out into a meadow. He set Elise down and bent over in exhaustion. The princess bowed.

"I have no words to express how grateful I am" she said.

The hedgehog stood up straight as Elise saw his left arm and gasped. A large clean cut was sliced across his left arm as blood slowly trickled down.

"Your hurt!" she cried.

"Don't worry it's nothing" he said.

"Don't say that" Elise replied as she rushed toward his injury, "It's a good thing I brought this" she smiled pulling out a first aid kit. Sonic tilted his head as Elise grabbed his hand and brought him over to a rock. The blue hedgehog hopped on as Elise pulled out some medicine for his arm.

"This is going to sting a bit" she warned as she applied it on his wound.

Sonic yelped as the princess continued to gently treat his injury.

"Thanks a lot Elise" he smiled.

"Don't thank me, this was all my fault" she sighed tying a bandage on his arm.

Sonic stood up and looked down at her.

"No it's not, just smile" he chirped, wagging his finger as a small lavender butterfly landed on his nose.

As Elise stared up at Sonic she felt a connection un-like any other. She felt she could fully trust him, and let him protect her in any situation, that he'd always be there for her like her father had. He would be the wind to help guide her way through the dark. The princess gently touched the butterfly and watched it fly away. Sonic hopped off the rock and walked away.

"Your smile that's all I need"

Elise looked back at the hedgehog with a confused look.

"Well don't just stand there, aren't you coming?" Sonic laughed. The princess caught up with him as Sonic broke the silence.

"Why does Eggman want to capture you?"

"It's because I know about the Solaris Project, the event that lead to the devastation of Solaris our sun god, and the Flames of Disaster."

"I heard about the Solaris project when my friends and I traveled to the future, but I'm not sure what happened."

"When I was about 7 years old my mother died of cancer, and my poor father was so heart-broken he tried to use Solaris's powers to travel back in time so he and I could see my mother again. Unfortunately the project didn't end well. An explosion occurred and almost everyone died. Solaris split up and fled the area, a part of it inside the scepter of darkness, and the other sealed somewhere inside the room thatday. That was when I lost my father..."

Elise sank down in the grass and tried her best to hold the tears back. Sonic pulled her back onto her feet and grabbed her arm.

"Sonic?"

The hedgehog began to run as Elise struggled to keep up.

"Sonic! Wait! Slow down I can't run that fast!" she panicked.

"Don't worry! Just raise your head and run!"

Elise looked up at the sky and never felt so alive. The cool wind whipping against her face and the amazingly beautiful sky up above made her smile until her cheeks hurt. She had never felt so free until now. She gripped Sonic's hand tighter as the two picked up the pace. After a while Sonic and Elise rested out in the meadow where they could see nothing but beautiful acres of grass, and the morning sun shining down against the earth.

"It makes you feel so alive doesn't it?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, I've never ran so fast before. It's amazing" she chuckled in-between breaths. Sonic winked at her.

"Nothing starts until you take action, if you have time to worry then run" he advised.

Suddenly Elise could feel the tears coming back, but this time she didn't feel upset, angry, or confused. For the first time in her life she felt tears of joy. She could feel them stinging her eyes and clouding her vision. She looked over at Sonic and wrapped her arms around him, her delicate head resting against his shoulder. Sonic was surprised by her sudden hug. He just smiled, closed his eyes, and hugged Elise back. She took her arms off of the hedgehog with a gorgeous, heavenly blessed smile planted across her face.

"I've never felt so happy. Thank you Sonic the Hedgehog"

Sonic nodded, picked her up bridal style and took off into the horizon.

"Where are we going now?"

"Back to the castle. I'm gonna make sure Eggman doesn't kidnap you again."

Elise just rested her head against Sonic's shoulder and dozed off, knowing her fantastic adventure would soon come to an end.

**Island of Cabins**

A blue light appeared as Cream, Cheese, and Blaze jumped out. Cream clutched Cheese tightly to her and stared at the ground. Blaze looked down at her.

"What's wrong Cream?"

"Silver...he's still going to kill Sonic" her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Don't worry Cream. I don't think Sonic is the Iblis Trigger either. I really don't trust that Mephiles." She stood up and looked at the sky with her arms crossed.

"Silver's so naïve. He needs me more than I need him"

Cream wiped her eyes and looked up at the cat.

"Here's the plan. We'll find Silver and stop him from hurting your friend. And from there we can find the rest of your group"

"I like that idea"

"Chao chao chao!"

"I wonder where we are anyway?" Blaze asked walking around the small island.

Cream and Cheese rushed to the edge and looked down below.

"Were on an island"

"Chao chao"

The island stretched about 50 feet high. Below on the coast were ridged rocks and waves that crashed against them.

"You nervous Cream?" Blaze asked with a sly smile.

Cream and Cheese shook their heads from side to side. Blaze nodded and jumped off the island. She hopped high in the air from rock to rock as Cream and Cheese jumped off and flew after the cat. Just as she reached the last rock Blaze jumped up as the rabbit caught her hands and took off back towards Soleanna.

**Forest**

A blue light appeared in the midst of a quiet green forest. Silver jumped out and landed on his feet. He looked around and scanned the area for the others.

"Blaze? Cream? Blaze? Blaze!"

Silver gave up and looked around, admiring all of the green nature that surrounded him. He quickly snapped out, and took off to find Sonic.

**Soleanna (no specific location)**

Amy began scurrying around a now highly populated town calling out for Cream. Rosie and Chris dragged behind her.

"CREAM?! OH MY GOSH CREAM WHERE ARE YOU?! CHEESE?! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN OUT HERE?! CREAM?"

"Amy keep your voice down" Rosie warned as she caught up with her, "There's people staring at us" she whispered.

"Huh?"

A crowd of adults and young children gave Amy, Rosie, and Chris awkward glances.

"Haha don't mind us everybody were just looking for some friends is all"Amy said scratching the back of her head and sweatdropping, "Just tell me if any of you have seen a small rabbit about this tall wearing an orange dress with a small blue chao wearing a red bow tie!"

"Amy! Rosie! Chirs!" Tails called out as he and Knuckles caught up with the group.

"Knuckles, Tails, you guys are ok!" Chris said relieved.

"Where's Sonic?" Amy asked concerned as always.

"He took off with the princess" the echidna answered, "I assume they're alright."

"Hey that reminds me Amy, where's your backpack?" Tails asked.

"Ahh! My backpack!" Amy screamed as she rushed down toward the entrance to Soleanna.

"You didn't have to freak her out even more Tails" Rosie sweatdropped with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Amy wait!" Chris called out as he ran after the pink hedgehog with Tails tagging behind.

"Wow Amy sure hasn't changed a bit" Rosie admitted with a quirky smile.

"Yep she'll never run out of energy especially when Sonic's around" Knuckles chuckled. Rosie looked back up at the echidna.

"It's been so long since we've seen each other hasn't it?" she said as her eyes began sparkling, "Mobius brings back so many memories"

"Yeah, it's good to have you back Rosie" Knuckles winked.

"Where did all these people come from anyway?" she wondered looking curiously at the crowd.

"Maybe the princess is back and everyone assumes it's safe to start celebrating again."

"I would still be indoors if I were them, that black and gray hedgehog is still roaming around and he just gives me the chills each time I see him"

"Who is he?"

"Mephiles the Dark. Chris and I encountered him a few days ago. He came from Shadow's shadow and attacked him" she sighed rubbing her arm, "then me"

"That's not good...come on we better go catch up with Amy."

The rabbit and echidna strolled down the streets of Soleanna.

"So how have things been back on your planet?"

"Well other than a tsunami attack, I guess things haven't been terrible"

"What? A tsunami?!"

"It's nothing honestly I'm fine!"

"How could you have survived?!"

"My friends and family are ok...well most of them..."

"Stop worrying me!" Knuckles cried in anger as Rosie just nervously giggled.

**Soleanna Entrance**

"GIVE ME BACK MY BAG!" Amy screamed with anger as three little boys began tossing Amy and Cream's backpacks over their heads.

"What's going on Chris?" Knuckles asked.

"Some kids have been messing with Amy and Cream's stuff"

"AND THEY ATE ALL MY COOKIES!" she added as she took out her hammer to scare them off. Knuckles and Rosie quickly pulled her back as Chris and Tails retrieved their things. Amy grabbed her food and clothes together as the kids ran off.

"Is it just me or does it seem...shadier" Tails asked nervously.

The group looked up as Eggman's craft began towering over the city. Random citizens began to point and stare in confusion.

"Princess Elise, ruler of Soleanna. By refusing to negotiate with Dr. Eggman, you have forced us to take drastic actions."Dekoe bellowed in a loud speaker from inside the ship.

"Meet us at the specified point alone" Bekoe added.

"Wow we could all become excellent terrorists!" Dekoe exclaimed.

"I couldn't agree more! If there's anyone more powerful than an evil genius like Dr. Eggman it's definitely a terrorist!"

"YOU BLUNDERING IDIOTS! THE MICROPHONE IS STILL ON!" Eggman hollered.

The two robots panicked as they quickly shut off the microphone.

"Oh no! You don't think Elise is going to turn herself in do you?" the rabbit asked in a panicked tone.

Knuckles crossed his arms.

"Anyone willing to turn themselves in to Eggman would have to be pretty stupid"

**Soleanna Kingdom**

Elise stood out on a balcony and watched the craft hover over her citizens. Nearby were her two faithful ladies in waiting Anna and Sophia.

"I cannot allow harm to come to my people"

"Miss Elise?" Sophia asked.

"It's my duty to protect Soleanna. Dr. Eggman won't be getting the secrets to the Flames of Disaster, but I must correspond with him in order to gain his trust"

"Miss Elise!" Anna shouted.

"It's the only way", the princess interrupted as she walked by the two girls and exited the kingdom. All of Soleanna was in shock to see Elise make her way toward Eggman's base. Soleanna guards stood by her side and made a path through the crowd. Rosie and Tails flew into the air and caught a glimpse of the princess.

"Elise!" they called out.

Elise ignored them as she made her way towards Eggman and co.

"Told you she was stupid" Knuckles muttered as Amy slapped him hard across the face.

"What are we going to do?" Tails asked as he and Rosie landed in front of Knuckles, Amy, and Chris inside the center of a now panicked crowd.

"We have to warn Sonic. I'm sure he'll be able to save her" Chris suggested.

"But what about Cream" Amy asked in a worried tone.

"AMY!" Cream cried out as she and Cheese struggled to run through the crowd.

"CREAM!" the pink hedgehog cried out as she threw her arms around the small rabbit and chao. Blaze caught up and bent over to catch her breath.

"Blaze where's Silver?" Rosie asked.

"He's still after Sonic" Cream answered with tears in her eyes.

"Chao!"

"We were going to look for Sonic" Chris announced, "I'm sure wherever Sonic is Silver will be there too."

"Good thinking Chris" Blaze complimented.

"Let's go find my Sonic!" Amy cheered as she rushed into the forest followed by Tails, Knuckles, Rosie, Chris, Cream, and Cheese. The purple cat looked at the panicked crowd andfrowned in deep thought.

_Sonic...who is he...why can't I remember...has it been that long? One thing is for sure, I have to get my __memories back_

Blaze bounced high in the air and caught up with the others inside the forest.

**Future**

Shadow and Mephiles were in a large, round, hot, molted cave with burning lava lighting it up.

"Who are you Mephiles?" Shadow growled.

"I'm astonished you don't recognize me Shadow. You see we met a long time ago. Ten years to be exact"

"What?! That can't be!"

"You were there Shadow, clear as day."

The black hedgehog paced back and forth.

"I was made in a laboratory 50 years ago by the great scientist-"

"Gerald Robotnik" Mephiles interrupted as Shadow gasped. Mephiles cackled.

"I know them all Shadow, your friends, your family, your past events, and let's not forget that unfortunate incident with Maria"

"Maria?! It can't be! You don't know anything about her!"

Mephiles looked at Shadow the same way he looked at Silver after his release. A vision clouded Shadow's mind. He was inside the Space Colony Ark and was trapped inside a glass tube. His memories sparked as he recognized the room he was in. His eardrums rang as he began hearing Maria pleading for Shadow, her cries overwhelmed him as they began laying inside his mind over and over again. The black hedgehog held his head and crouched down in front of the glass with his eyes shut tight and stinging in pain. Suddenly a loud gunshot ended the agony and the room became deathly still. Shadow could hear his breath pelt against the glass tube. As he stood up and looked out in front of him he could see Maria lying dead on the floor. Tears began streaking down Shadow's face as they hit agains the floor. Mephiles walked out and approached the corpse.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" Shadow bellowed as Mephiles laughed and began mocking him.

He set his shoe on Maria's head and turned it toward Shadow. Her eye was wide open and he pupils were much smaller than they were before. Her mouth hung open and she began to speak in a possessed voice (like how those people in Evil Dead talk when there possessed by the demons)

"Shadow. How could you do this to me. I thought I was your friend Shadow."

More tears leaked from his eyes as the black hedgehog clenched his fists and swung it hard against the glass tube, breaking it into thousands of sparkling pieces. As they hit the ground they turned into small flames that transitioned back into the molted cave. Shadow was still bent down with his eyes shut as Mephiles began cackling. Shadow opened his eyes and charged after the hedgehog with misty eyes. As he closed his fist and threw it at Mephiles, the hedgehog grabbed Shadow's arm and threw him against a boulder.

"Oh how ironic fate can be!"

Shadow looked up.

"How did you and I meet?"

"If you want the truth, of how were alike, how I know so much about you, and who the Iblis Trigger is, you must venture ten years into the past"

"The Solaris Project" he breathed standing up.

"The longer you stay here, the more time you waste back in the present. If I'm not mistaken that gullible hedgehog is about to release Iblis"

"Sonic! I can't let that silver hedgehog kill him!"

Shadow pulled out his chaos emerald.

"Chaos control!"

Once again the blue light appeared as the hedgehog quickly jumped in and took off after Silver.

"As for me", Mephiles said to himself, "I've got a chaos emerald to find"

He opened up the palm of his hand and teleported back to the present.

**Soleanna Plaza**

Shadow leaped out from the light and noticed Rouge and Omega still waiting for him.

"What took you so long?" Rouge asked.

"How long have I been gone?"

"Beats me, couple of hours or so"

"Shadow the Hedgehog has been gone for exactly 23 minutes and 48 seconds"

Rouge sarcastically applauded the robot.

"Wait to go Omega"

The black hedgehog shut his eyes as Rouge and Omega approached him.

"What is it this time?" she asked as he opened his eyes again.

"He's scurrying around town including the forests, beachs, and islands. He's desperate for a chaos emerald. I have a feeling the sake of the future is in grave danger if he gets his hands on a chaos emerald. I need you and Omega to track him down" Shadow said as he began to leave.

"Wait a minute where are you going?"

"I have to prove to Silver that Sonic isn't the Iblis Trigger, I'm taking him back in time with meso he can see for himself"

"Before you go theres something you should know" the bat began.

Shadow turned around and stared at her.

"People here in town have spotted Mephiles doing horrible things. He's invaded the kingdom, tortured innocent citizens, created havoc. I'm starting to worry that they might mistaken him as you"

Shadow closed his eyes in deep thought and began to walk away.

"Even if the world is against you, know that I'll always be on your side, remember that Shadow the Hedgehog!"

"I will" he answered without turning back.


	5. A Chaotic Tragedy

**Sonic X Season 4**

**Episode 5: A Chaotic Tragedy**

**Eggman's Base**

Elise was standing on the edge of Eggman's craft looking down at the blurry acres of green grass from below. Her heels had trouble clutching to the surface of the ship. Facing across from her was Dekoe, Bokoe, and Bokkun.

"Elise what on earth are you doing?!" Bekoe shouted.

"You're going to fall off if you don't come back inside and be our prisoner" Dekoe pointed out.

Elise glared at them.

"That's what I'm hoping for.

"You're crazy! I'm telling !" Bokkun shouted as he flew back inside.

"Sheesh what a tattletale" Dekoe muttered.

*theme song*

Eggman switched the ship's control to auto-pilot and climbed into his hoverchair. Bokkun followed him up to the top of the craft to see if Elise would come back in.

"I'd rather die than be your prisoner again" she hissed as she slowly walked closer to the edge.

"Impressive" Dekoe admired.

"Wow she must really hate you Doctor!" Bokkun laughed.

"You don't plan to jump do you?!" Eggman hollered.

"We're at least 50 feet in the air!" Bokoe warned as Elise looked down and spotted a blue blur move toward the craft.

"Sonic!" she gasped in delight.

"You can jump Elise! I'll catch your fall!" he smiled.

The princess moved closer to the edge as Sonic prepared to catch her.

"Oh no you don't you beastly little hedgehog!" Eggman snapped clinging onto her arm, "The princess belongs to me"

Bokkun picked up a bomb and rolled it toward Eggman. The device exploded and Eggman was hurled forward.

"Whoops!" Bokkun giggled.

"Thank you" Elise bowed as she leaned back and free fell off the ship. A green ball of energy hit Sonic from behind and mad him collapse in the grass. Elise looked behind as she continued falling and began to panic.

"Gotcha!" Bokkun hollered flying down, catching the princess by her arms, and taking her back to the ship.

"Hey I thought you were going to help me?!"  
"Well your still our prisoner, so I have to keep you alive don't I?!" the robot laughed as Elise sighed in frustration.

"Elise!" Sonic called reaching his hand out as Silver used his physic forces to pin Sonic to the ground.

"This time there will be no more interruptions!"

"Not unless it's me!" Shadow announced as he landed in front of Sonic and glared up at Silver.

"Mephiles, what are you doing?! This was my mission!"

"I'm not Mephiles, I'm Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog" he said folding his arms.

Silver suddenly remembered Mephiles being resurrected from Shadow's shadow. The black hedgehog turned around and nodded as Sonic gave him a thumbs up and took off after Elise.

"Why are you two so alike?"

"I'm not sure, I was going to use this to go back in time and find out the truth" he said pulling out a chaos emerald, "and you are too"

"What? What do I need to know?"

"The truth about the Iblis Trigger. It's not Sonic the Hedgehog. Mephiles isn't trying to create a better future, he's trying to eliminate the past."

"Who is the Iblis Trigger then? I have to know Shadow!"

Shadow didn't respond as he pulled out his chaos emerald.

"Chaos Control"

Once again the blue light appeared and the two hedgehogs quickly jumped inside.

**The Solaris Project: 10 years ago**

Silver and Shadow landed firmly on the ground inside a steel tunnel. Their footsteps echoed as they walked in one direction. As they got closer to the project area they could hear voices and lots of yelling.

"An electromagnetic pulse has just been prevented"

"The levels are dropping at an alarming rate!"

"This'll never work!"

Scientists were frantically analyzing data and pushing buttons around a large glass tube with an electric life form scattered around inside. Facing in front of the tube was the Duke of Soleanna.

Silver and Shadow walked in and looked scarcely around the corner, making sure not to be seen.

"I know that Solaris splits into two, but what exactly are they trying to accomplish?" Shadow asked.

"The Duke is trying to use Solaris's powers to discover time travel. He was so devastated to see his wife again he established this project"

Shadow looked at him a little puzzled. The Silver hedgehog smiled.

"I know a lot about Soleanna back in my time, but what I don't know is who that Iblis Trigger is" he growled clenching his fists as the two hedgehogs continued watching the project meltdown. The whole room began to rumble as Solaris grew more and more compressed inside the glass tube.

"My Lord, we have to take shelter, it's no use!" a scientist hollered.

"Father what's going on?" cried a young girl running down the tunnel. She had short red hair, silky tan pants and a matching silk shirt with puffy sleeves.

The girl ran by Silver and Shadow not even noticing them. The silver hedgehog reached his hand out to stop the girl but Shadow quickly pulled him back.

"Elise!" the Duke cried as he swiftly turned around and noticed his worried daughter.

Machines began exploding as Solaris burst through the tube and knocked everyone clear off their feet. The Duke turned around and sheltered Elise from the explosion. As the smoke began to clear up, Silver and Shadow rushed down to the scene to look for any survivors. Glass was shattered all around them, and the room looked dead itself.

"Is everyone...dead?" Silver asked as he looked distressed at all the dead bodies lying on the floor.

"Not all of them" Shadow spoke as he managed to lift the Duke off of Elise. He gently held her wrist and checked her pulse.

"She's alive" he sighed as he picked her up and handed her over to Silver.

"Take her out of here"

Silver nodded as a bright orange flame lit up the room. Elise winced as she threw her arms around Silver and buried her face into his chest.

The flame turned into a molted rock and unraveled into a burning red ember.

"Iblis" Silver breathed.

The flame rose high into the air as a dark black shadow began to form around it.

"Mephiles" Shadow gasped as the shade took off down the hallway. The black hedgehog took off after Mephiles without saying another word. Silver watched Iblis grow larger and larger. He backed away with Elise steadily in his arms. The flame suddenly darted toward the two and grew burning hot. Silver quickly turned around and shut his eyes, as felt the heat from Iblis. He opened one eye and gasped as he saw what was happening. Iblis had maneuvered around him and shot straight into Elise's eyes.

_Of course! It all makes sense now! _

**Flashback: Soleanna 192 years in the future**

7 year old Silver was sitting close to his mother on top of a molted building. His mother was a silver hedgehog with crystal eyes and long qills that stroked down past her back. She wore a blue strapless dress with gold borders that lit up. In her hands was a burnt yet readable history book from ages ago.

"And Solaris broke free from his chamber and split into two beings known as Mephiles and Iblis. The poor princess had lost her father, the Duke of Soleanna, but she would never forget those last words he said to her: don't cry Elise, become a strong Queen who doesn't cry no matter what happens"

"That's terrible" Silver muttered.

"Well it's history now" his mother sighed tossing the burnt book aside.

"Mom, what happened to Iblis and Mephiles. Where did they go"

"Well that's a mystery we'll never be able to find out. The only people who ever knew about it are dead now, and they took it to their grave."

"I want to know who that Iblis Trigger is" he smirked in a determined voice.

**End of Flashback**

_Iblis is sealed inside her tears. The Duke told her that so she wouldn't free Iblis. But now that he's gone..._

He looked over at the Duke lying dead on the floor and back at Elise.

"Don't cry Elise, become a strong queen who doesn't cry no matter what happens" he gently rested his head on hers and shut his eyes, "You're a good girl" he whispered as he raised his head back up and looked up at the ceiling of the room. A bright light shone down through a shattered window and cast across Silver and Elise.

**Soleanna Corridors**

Shadow chased Mephiles down through multiple tunnels until he finally cornered him at a dead end.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog"

"Shadow" he repeated as he approached the black hedgehog, "your name, your form, your memories, and vision...I will remember"

The black fog flew right through Shadow, burst through the tunnel, and shot through the sky. Shadow gasped as he followed him outside through the exit. By the time he embraced the light of day, Mephiles was miles away.

"He's going to seal into the staff...I'm too late" he scoffed as he stared at the ground.

"Excuse me" a little girl hiding behind a tree chocked out, "have you seen my father?"

The girl had light brown hair tied in a loose bun and blue eyes much like Maria Robotknik's. She wore a long sleeve dark blue dress that reached her ankles and small brown leather slippers.

"Who's your father?" Shadow asked hoping it wasn't one of the dead scientists.

"He was working on the Solaris project and never came back to get me, do you know if he's ok?"

"I...haven't seen him"

"Will you wait here with me? Maybe he'll come back"

Shadow looked back at the girl as she suddenly transitioned into Maria.

"_Please Shadow?"_

The black hedgehog walked toward the girl and knelt down on one knee.

"You can lay here" she smiled patting the patch of grass next to her. Shadow smiled and laid down close by.

"What's your name?" the girl asked with her eyes still closed.

"Shadow the Hedgehog" he answered as his smile disappeared.

"I've never seen a hedgehog like you here before, my name is Sophia"

Shadow soon fell asleep and had a dream of Maria Robotnik. She wore her short light pink dress and was sitting against a tree with Shadow towering over her.

"Maria...did I do the right thing...should I have told her the truth"

"Don't worry Shadow. You did nothing wrong. She'll no within time."

Shadow sighed as he sat down next to the blonde girl and shut his eyes.

"Sophia...seems familiar...have we met?"

"Once you meet someone, you never really forget them"

The dream sequence ended with Silver calling out his name. Shadow sat up in the grass and looked around.

"Where's Sophia?" he asked.

"Sophia? You mean Elise's Lady in Waiting?"

Shadow gasped as he realized she was the girl in his vision who was brutally hit by Mephiles.

"No it can't be" he chocked.

"What is it?" Silver asked.

"It's nothing" he muttered, "did you seal Iblis?"

Silver looked down at Elise and nodded.

"She's the trigger"

Shadow pulled out his chaos emerald.

"It's time to return, Chaos Control"

The blue light appeared and Shadow quickly hopped in. Silver set Elise down by the tree Shadow and Sophia were at and walked toward the light.

"Father"

Silver slowly turned around, took out his blue chaos emerald, and approached Elise. He gently pulled her hand out and gave her the blue emerald.

"It's a lucky charm" he smiled as he stood back up and ran into the blue light. Elise quickly memorized Silver's quote, and pulled the emerald close to her heart. She smiled and fell asleep by the tree.

**Present Day**

Silver landed in the midst of a forest. Fog surrounded him and the hedgehog could barely see a thing. Sonic was running around hoping for a sign of Elise, when he suddenly spotted Silver's figure in the dense fog.

"You!" he echoed as he charged after Silver and kicked him hard across the head. The hedgehog harshly collapsed onto the dew covered grass and froze as Sonic continued to beat him.

"She could've been killed!" he yelled in an agonized tone as the blue hedgehog kicked Silver some more. The injured hedgehog slowly got up and held his arm out.

"I don't want to fight you Sonic" he chocked and gasped between breaths, "I want to help you get her back. You're not the trigger, I understand everything now."

Sonic paused as he watched Silver slowly stand up.

"I have a task for you"

The blue hedgehog nodded as Silver approached him.

"Take the princess back to the castle and comfort her as best you can. Be a fatherly figure to her"

"Ok"

"This sounds crazy but her tears will cause the devastation of this world"

"I'll do my best" Sonic smiled.

"I'll help you" he added with a wink.

"Thank you Silver, but can you keep up at my speed?"

"Are you kidding?" he smirked as his body glew a turquoise blue and lifted off the ground, "I can keep up at any speed!"

Sonic looked amazed as Silver hovered in the air.

"I'm from the future, physic powers are my natural abilities"

Sonic nodded and took off at top speed as Silver followed him, his turquoise light lit up the condensed fog.

**Eggman's base- Sunset**

Elise, Bokkun, Dekoe, Bokoe, and Eggman had been argueing on top of the ship which was stil set on autopilot. As the group began yelling and pointing fingers at eachother, the ship crashed into the side of a boulder and began to malfunction. Elise slipped as Dekoe and Bokoe caught her hands and pulled her back up.

"We're about to crash!" Eggman panicked.

"And even worse Doctor we're headed straight for the sea!" Dekoe added as the gang looked down at the ocean of blue water down below.

"Not to mention that rock wall out in front of us" Bokoe pointed out as everyone turned their attention up in front of them.

Silver and Sonic skidded to a stop at the cliff and watched the burning ship slowly escalate.

"Sonic!" Elise called out.

Sonic nervously looked out at the water and sweatdropped.

" What's the matter?" Silver asked with a puzzled look.

"I can't swim" he muttered, "I'll never be able to rescue her"

Silver used his phsycic abilities to launch Sonic into the air and straight toward Eggman's base. Sonic's body glew turquoise as he rocketed into the air. He landed firmly on the ship and picked Elise up bridal style.

"Hope you and your friends can swim Eggman" Sonic smirked.

Eggman began to pout as Dekoe and Bokoe pulled out a rubber duck innertube and small floaties.

"We got these just for you Doctor" the robots laughed as Eggman grew furious.

"Catch ya on the flip side Doc!" Sonic laughed as he took off to the edge of the ship with Elise in his arms.

"Sonic!" she hollered as she pointed to the giant rock wall ahead of them.

"Aren't you worried?" he snickered.

"If you have time to worry you run, right?"

Sonic smiled as he jumped off the ship and ran up the cliff. He skidded past and jumped over branches and sharp rocks and leapt up high in the air. He reached his arm out and sank back down. As the two free fell the craft's explosion gave them an extra boost as they launched into the air. They tumbled across a beautiful grassy meadow and slowly got up to their feet. Elise sat down as Sonic rushed to her side. They looked at each other for a long time and began laughing uncontrollably. The blue hedgehog glanced at Elise and gave her a thumbs up.

"Nice smile" he commented with a wink as Elise did the same.

Eggman, Dekoe, and Bokoe all landed in the ocean. Egman wore his duck innertube and floaties as the two robots began laughing at him.

"Haha I can still fly! Your all gonna drown sooner or-"

Bokkun's sentence was cut off as his jetpack fuel was on empty. He fell into the water as Eggman, Dekoe, and Bokoe began dunking him.

Back on the Cliffside Sonic and Elise admired the ocean view and the billowing clouds that slowly moved past them, casting shadows across the smooth green grass.

"Are you guys alright? That was some explosion" Silver pointed out as he landed next to Elise.

"Were just fine" Sonic replied, "Thanks for all your help Silver"

The hedgehog nodded as the group heard voices from behind them.

"Sonic!"

The three turned around and noticed Amy, Rosie, Tails, Cream, Cheese, Blaze, Knuckles, and Chris.

"Sonic!" Amy cooed as she threw her arms around him.

Elise and Silver couldn't help but laugh. The princess looked up at Silver and stared at him.

_That hedgehog's voice...seems familiar..._

"It's about time we finally caught up with you" Tails pointed out as he stood next to Sonic along with Chris, Knuckles, and Rosie. Blaze, Cream, and Cheese stood by Silver and Elise.

"So Chris, I haven't gotten a chance to ask you why you decided to come back so soon" Sonic pointed out.

"Oh I didn't really want to come back here, well-uh I mean I did but I wasn't planning on it. A meteor hit my space cabin and sent me back here. Rosie freed me and then we came across Silver, Blaze, and Shadow"

"I hope Shadow's ok" Silver muttered.

"He can take care of himself" Sonic replied.

The little rabbit and chao walked in front of the princess.

"Hi Miss Elise, my name is Cream and this is my Chao friend Cheese"

"Chao Chao!"

"We've been looking forward to meeting you" she bowed.

"Aww that's so sweet! It's an honor to meet you too Cream" Elise bowed.

Amy let go of Sonic and joined Cream.

"I have to you know. Remember Rosie and I helped rescue you and Chris?"

"Oh yes, thank you for that Amy and Rosie"

The pink hedgehog squealed.

"Yay! She remembered my name!"

"I think it's time you ought to go home" Sonic pointed out as he picked up Elise.

"Aww, already?" Cream whimpered.

"I have a country to protect, but feel free to visit me anytime"

"Goodbye!" everyone cheered and waved their hands as Sonic took off back to the castle.

"I sure am going to miss her" the echidna confessed.

"Yeah says the guy that called her stupid" Rosie added as everyone laughed.

**Temple**

Mephiles walked inside a lit up temple full of sparkling green shards and Solaris patter tiles. A glistening yellow chaos emerald twirled in the air above a tall stand at the far end of the temple. The black hedgehog walked toward the emerald and grasped it tightly, absorbing its power. Shadow, Rouge, and Omega caught up with him and stopped in their tracks once they realized they were too late. Mephiles cackled as he continued engrossing it's powers. His body swirled into a black fog and and unraveled into his original form. His eyes were a neon pink and his pupils were a snake like green. The streaks on his quills became a shiny diamond white. His gloves disappeared and they looked more skeleton like and bony, with long sharp nails.

"Is that Mephiles?" Rouge gasped.

"This is his true form" Omega added.

"No one can stop me now!" he cackled as he threw a white forcefield at Shadow, Rouge, and Omega, causing the tiles to crack and break from underneath them. Mephiles gripped his hand and yanked it up. Shadow's green chaos emerald flew into his other hand, and the hedgehog transformed back into a black fog.

"If he's got two, what does that mean?" the bat asked worriedly.

Soon thousands of Mephiles clones rose from the ground and surrounded the three.

"Where are you mephiles show yourself!" Shadow bellowed.

Rouge watched as Shadow began to take of his gold rings. She smirked at him.

"Even if the world is against you?" she began. The black hedgehog smirked back.

"I'll fight like I always have!" he smiled as he, Rouge, and Omega dashed through the crowd of Mephiles, destroying hundreds by the minute. The real Mephiles escaped the temple and took off toward the castle.

**Forest**

Sonic ran through the woods still holding the princess in his arms.

"Were almost there Elise" he smiled.

Mephiles rose from the ground in front of them just as they were about to enter Soleanna.

"Who are you?" the hedgehog asked as he stepped in front of Elise with his arms out in defense.

The hedgehog hung his head low and slowly walked toward the two. He took out his two chaos emeralds, and crossed them together. He gropped the two gems and flung his palm out at Sonic. A bright stream of light shot through Sonic as Elise quickly stepped out of the way with fear in her eyes. Mephiles pulled his arm back toward him as he watched Sonic collapse to the ground. The princess caught him and held the hedgehog in her lap.

"Sonic? Sonic?! SONIC?!"

"I should have known Iblis was sealed inside you princess" he cackled, "If that silver hedgehog hadn't told Shadow 10 years ago, you would have been spared. Because of him I know everything!" he bellowed.

Elise could see herself as a young girl clutching the blue chaos emerald close to her heart.

_Don't cry Elise, become a strong queen who doesn't cry no matter what happens...you're a good girl_

"No" she whispered as she could see black and white flashbacks of her first encounter with Sonic. The blue hedgehog held his arm as she asked if he was hurt. Sonic denied as he picked her up and left the base.

"No" she spoke a little louder. Elise bandaged Sonic's arm as a lavender butterfly landed on his nose.

"No!" she hollered even louder. She wrapped her arms around Sonic and smiled alomost crying tears of joy for the first time. The flashback faded to empty darkness as the white feather gently laid on the ground, not knowing what to do now that the wind was gone.

"NOOOOOO!" Elise screamed at the top of her lungs as tears flooded down her face. A stream of fire leaked from her eyes as the burning ember rose high into the sky.

"Iblis, at last I will be able to join you" Mephiles sighed in relief as transformed into a black fog and linked with the flame of disaster. The two meshed and combined creating a bright light. The light grew larger and larger as it swept up the entire town of Soleanna. Back in the ocean where Eggman and co. were still drifting off at sea, they noticed the bright light and were soon swept up by it's power. Back at the temple, Shadow, Rouge, and Omega had just finished destroying the last of the Mephiles clones when the bright light suddenly sucked them in as well. On the cliff, Chris, knuckles, Silver, Blaze, Amy, Tails, Rosie, Cream, and Cheese watched as the light swept across the ocean and slowly drew them in.

Everything went white. Blaze looked down and noticed that in one arm she was holding Cream and Cheese, and the other she was holding on to Silver.

"Blaze what's going on?" he asked.

"I'm scared Blaze"

"Chao Chao!"

Just before the cat could answer she heard a voice calling her name.

_Blaze, Guardian of the Sol Emeralds, you come from an alternate reality similar to the one you are in. Find your way through the light and return home with us. There you will realize your powers, and discover your lost memories. You are Burning Blaze._

The cat looked up ahead as seven square emeralds began to circle fast around her. Cream and Silver let go of the cat and watched her transform. Her fur color grew pink, and her ponytail extended. Her purple clothing turned red in the blink of an eye as well as the streaks in the hair and tail.

"Blaze" Cream spoke in an astonished tone.

"I'm going back to my home dimension so I can get back my memories and discover who and what I truly am. Cream, Cheese, thank you for being my friends. You've opened my heart and revealed to me the wonders and warmth of friendship. Silver, don't stop being the naïve hedgehog you are"

She opened her misty eyes and looked into Silver's.

"I've always liked that about you"

Blaze turned around and walked away from her friends.

"Blaze! BLAZE!" Cream cried as she and Cheese rushed toward her. Silver grabbed her arm and quickly pulled the rabbit and chao back. Cream and Cheese threw their arms around Silver and cried into his chest as the light continued to dissolve them. Silver wrapped his arms around them as a small tear slid down his muzzle.


	6. Past Memories

**Author Note: First time writing on my new computer! My old one had a nasty virus for about 2 months but I was still able to write and go on the internet and all that stuff. Unfortunately I was almost done writing this chapter but then my computer died so that really sucked. Also this will be the last 06 episode however I will bring back old characters and Soleanna will be referenced a lot. Hopefully this chapter will turn out better. I guarantee this'll be a good one ;)**

**Sonic X Season 4**

**Episode 6: The Solaris Realm**

**The Solaris Realm.**

The white light faded and created a wide empty surface with nothing but a purple space like substance filling the air, with floating stone platforms and pillars. One by one each character appeared within the light and looked around the distorted world.

"What happened? Where are we?" Chris asked rubbing his forehead.

Amy, Cream, and Cheese rushed over to the edge of the platform and looked out at the floating platforms and scattered timelines from far away.

"Chris? Cream? What are you all doing here?" Silver asked as the group shrugged their shoulders.

"This was all because of Solaris" Shadow answered as everyone gazed at him.

"Solaris did this? But how? Wasn't he broken apart?" the twelve year old boy asked.

The black hedgehog nodded.

"After Rouge, Omega and I defeated the Mephiles clones I had a vision of Mephiles re-joining with Iblis."

"That couldn't have happened!" Eggman protested, "the seal had to have been broken!"

"It was" cried a familiar whimpering voice.

*theme song*

Everyone gasped as they turned toward the princess with a lifeless blue hedgehog lying in her lap. Tears were streaming down her eyes as she pressed her head against his.

"Sonic!" Amy, Cream, Tails, and Chris cried out in unison as they rushed over to the two.

"Elise what happened to Sonic?!" the echidna cried out.

"I'm so sorry everyone!", she sobbed, "this is all my fault"

As the sad version of _His World_ begins to play aloud, Amy and Cream collapse on their knees and bury their faces into Sonic's shoulders and bawl heavily. Chris leans down next to the two tailed fox as they cry onto each other. Tears stream down Rosie's face as Silver and Knuckles face away from the scene. Shadow, Rouge and Omega look down at the ground in deep mourning. Eggman stares astonished that his old rival had been killed while his three robots cry and rust their faces.

"Iblis was sealed inside her tears" the silver hedgehog broke the silence, "and that's why he wanted me to kill Sonic before!" he exclaimed clenching his fists.

Suddenly a flashing ball of light shone bright above the group and began to roar so loudly it shook the platform.

"What's that?" Cream whimpered.

"Chao chao?"

Omega looked up and identified the creature.

"Solaris is in the process of consuming all existing timelines, time itself will soon collapse"

"It must have cause this time space rift" Shadow observed.

Knuckles smacked his fists together.

"Then we've got to defeat it!"

"That cannot be done. Solaris exists in the past present and future. Defeating it now would do nothing"

Silver glanced up at Solaris.

"It's a transcendent life form. If it exists in the past present and future," he smirked clenching his fist to his chest determinedly, "I'll defeat them all at once!"

"That could work" Shadow replied looking back at Sonic, "if only he were still alive"

Everyone raised their heads back down as Amy, Cream, Cheese, Chris, Tails, and Elise continued crying over their fallen hero. As the princess cried she felt a rapid breeze swiftly move by her. The wind blew away her, Amy's, Cream's, Cheese's, Tail's, and Chris's tears away. Elise blinked a few times and stared off in front her.

"Sonic?"

Silver looked over at her.

"Is something wrong?"

"It's Sonic. I can feel his presence in the wind! I don't think he's dead yet, his soul is still here with us!"

Amy, Cream, Cheese, Tails, and Chris stopped crying and looked back up at the princess.

"I'm sure of it! It's not too late"

"That's it! We can call him back with the chaos emeralds!" Rosie added as she smiled and rushed over to the princess. She reached inside her pocket and handed her the red chaos emerald. Elise gasped.

"I have an emerald just like that" she exclaimed as she pulled out her blue one. The two emeralds began glowing brightly, creating a purple light that shined in four different directions. The lights shot at the entrance to four different entrances to four different periods of time.

"What's going on? What are those strange purple lights?" Elise asked as Tails flew up.

"I think it's pointing out where all of the other chaos emeralds are"

"So you're saying if we collect all the chaos emeralds in time we can save Sonic? Count me in" Rouge smirked as Shadow and Omega nodded in agreement.

"This sounds fun! It'll be like a treasure hunt!" Cream giggled picking up her chao.

"Chao chao!"

"Can we go Doctor?! Can we can we can we can we can we?!"

"OH ALL RIGHT WE'LL GO TOO!"

"YAAAAAY!"

"I'm up for saving the world" Rosie smiled as Amy glared at her.

"But don't forget this is mostly for Sonic!"

"Right right!" she laughed waving her hands out in defense and sweatdropping.

"You're going to aren't you Knuckle-head?" Rouge smirked.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I? I bet your just going just so you can collect the chaos emeralds before I do!"

"Oh no! I care about Sonic"

"Since when?!"

Rouge sweatdropped as Knuckles crossed his arms.

"Though so!"

"Chris you're coming too right?" Tails asked landing next to him.

"You bet!" he smiled as the two high fived.

"It's all up to Elise to bring him back" the silver hedgehog pointed out as he rushed toward her and knelt down.

"Focus your thoughts to perform this miracle. I know you can do it princess"

"Really?"

"You were the vessel that was used to seal Iblis. You should be able to use the gem's power to rescue Sonic's soul, especially with that lucky charm of yours" he winked as Elise looked back at the shining blue chaos emerald lying near the red. She smiled back at Silver and nodded.

"I'll do it!"

"We'll all split up and follow the four paths of light to get to the chaos emeralds" Tails announced.

"Watch over my Sonic ok Elise?"

The princess nodded as she watched the Mobians, Arreoxian (Rosie), and human take off. Eggman, Dekoe, Bokoe, and Bokkun followed the purple beam of light that shot north, Shadow, Rouge, and Omega went east, Silver, Rosie, Cream and Cheese followed the southern light, and Knuckles, Amy, Tails, and Chris went west.

**Mobius 1,000 years ago**

Knuckles, Amy, Tails, and Chris followed the purple light into a thick jungle full of ancient temples.

"This place seems familiar" Knuckles observed.

"Do you think the chaos emerald is somewhere here?" Tails asked.

"Well we better find it fast! We haven't a moment to lose! Don't forget the chaos emeralds are our last chance to save my Sonic!"

Chris sweatdropped and gave a weak smile.

"Sure we got it Amy!"

The four walked through the jungle and looked up above them. The purple space like substance filled up the sky.

"This really is strange" Amy muttered as she wrapped her arms around her waist, "I wish Sonic were here" she whispered growing teary again.

"We all do Amy" Chris looked back seeming upset as well.

As they walked by Knuckles noticed the large green Master Emerald off in the distance. He ditched the group and rushed over too it. There guarding its place was a familiar echidna.

_Is that who I think it is?!_

The female echidna caught a glimpse of Knuckles and stared back in front of her.

"Knuckles where are you?!" Amy cried as the red echidna rushed back toward the group. He quickly looked back as he ran and watched Tikal guard the Master Emerald just as he had done. He smiled and crashed into a tree.

"Knuckles are you alright?" Chris asked pulling him up to his feet. Knuckles brushed himself off as the pink hedgehog approached him suspiciously.

"What were you staring at?"

"Me? Oh nothing!"

"Well stick together, we have to find that chaos emerald and save Sonic!"

"Right, of course" he sighed as they continued to trudge through the forest.

The group exited the jungle into a dry desert. A green chaos emerald laid quietly in the middle.

"A chaos emerald!" Chris shouted as Amy rushed over to it. Chris chased after her.

"Amy! Stop! There could be some kind of-"

His sentence was cut off as a lava monster rose from the ground and approached the pink hedgehog. She took out her piko piko hammer and charged after it.

"I'M NOT GONNA LET SOME STUPID LAVA FREAK KEEP ME AWAY FROM MY SONIC!" she screamed as she smacked the monster miles away.

"Nice shot" Knuckles commented as Amy picked up the emerald and put it in her pocket.

"So how are we gonna get back to Sonic?" Chris asked.

"Follow that purple light. We'll go back the way we came" Tails pointed out as he picked up Amy by her arms and took off. Knuckles picked up Chris and glided after them.

**Mobius present day; Ice Lake**

Eggman and co. trudged through the snow and shivered in the cold as snowflakes pelted against them.

"This is ridiculous" Eggman grumbled, "Do we really have to look for the chaos emerald at this temperature?"

"But if we don't get that chaos emerald we won't be able to save Sonic" Bokkun whimpered.

"Oh who cares about Sonic?!"

"Don't you care Dr.?" Dekoe asked.

"After all you did come all this way" Bokoe added.

"Yeah…because- uh- I need that chaos emerald alright!"

"Yeah to save Sonic" the two robots chorused wagging their fingers.

"No! No! No! I need it for myself!" he yelled jumping up and down in the snow. A diagram fell from his pocket as Bokkun caught it and opened the paper up.

"Wow what is this Doctor?!" he exclaimed as his eyes grew huge in excitement. Dekoe and Bokoe peeked over his shoulder and did the same.

"Give me that! Its top secret!" he yelled snatching it away from them and shoving it deep down his pocket, "I'll show you what we'll be working on in the next few days"

"That is if days will exist" Bokoe sighed as his breath froze into ice and cracked against the snow.

"HEY LOOK I SEE THE CHAOS EMERALD ITS ON TOP OF THAT FROZEN LAKE!" Bokkun yelled as he and the other two robots charged into the lake.

"YOU IDIOTS! IT'S FROZEN SOLID YOU'LL FALL RIGHT IN!"

The three robots plunged into the ice water and immediately froze into an ice cube.

Bokkun reached for his jet pack switch and flipped it on. The ice melted as the three robots rushed out with the light blue gem.

Eggman cheered as he shoved the emerald into his pocket. He grabbed a remote control and hit a button. His hoverchair teleported into place as the gang hopped in.

"Hey you didn't even thank us!" Bokkun complained as the small craft took off.

**Mobius 200 years into the future**

Shadow, Rouge, and Omega walked along the side of a tall, narrow cliff near their first encounter with Iblis. Rouge suddenly lost her balance and slipped off the cliff. She hit a branch and badly injured her left wing. The black hedgehog dove down and grabbed her arm. He pulled her back up to the cliff as the bat smirked.

"So cute how you tried to save me when you knew I could fly!"

"Your wing!" Shadow gasped still holding her hand.

"It's not too bad! Thank you though for saving me" she cooed with a devilish smile.

"There's no time for this! We have to find that emerald!"

Shadow quickly walked away from her. He turned back around and faced Rouge.

"Just don't fly" he muttered with a slightly worried glance as the bat nodded.

They came across a dead end and quickly stopped in their tracks.

"How are we supposed to find the emerald now?" Rouge asked with a worried glance.

An enormous Bald Eagle flew down to the edge of the cliff. The bird was at least triple their size. The bald eagle majestically bowed as the black hedgehog did the same.

"He might know where the chaos emerald is" Omega suggested as the bird nodded. He turned around as Shadow and Rouge climbed on it's back. Omega used his built in jet packs and flew beside the gigantic bird. They flew through the ashes and ruins of the shattered future and landed in a rocky corner. Burnt molted rocks clustered around them with small weak trees in the midst of it. Omega and the bird landed firmly on the ground as the two mobians hopped off.

"Where's the chaos emerald?" Shadow asked the bird. The giant eagle picked through the rocks with its talons and withdrew a white chaos emerald. He flew back over to Shadow and carefully handed it to him. Just as he took the emerald a phoenix swooped in and spewed fire at Shadow. The graceful bird pushed him out of the way and took the where it burned into ashes within seconds. The black hedgehog used chaos spear and shooed the phoenix away. He rushed over to the only remains of the eagle and lowered his head.

"That eagle, seemed like this future's last hope, last chance" Rouge pointed out.

Shadow pivoted toward her and nodded his head he looked down at the white chaos emerald, saw glimpse reflection of the bird that had just saved his life, and clenched his fist tightly. The black hedgehog stored the emerald away and walked back toward Omega and Rouge.

"We should get going. We may not have saved that eagle, but there's still time to save Sonic and rescue the fate of the world"

They looked up above them and noticed the bright purple steam of light in the sky. Omega grabbed onto the two and rocketed into the sky. He followed the purple beam of light back to the platform where Elise would be waiting.

**Mobius present day: Desert cliffs, Sunset**

Cream held onto Rosie's arm tightly as they walked across the side of a cliff in a hot humid desert. Rosie was surprised that the rabbit chose her to be her guide rather than Silver. They hardly even knew each other. Rosie was comfortable with the responsibility of keeping her safe while looking for the emerald. Silver walked ahead of them looking very alert.

"This desert is beautiful isn't it?"

"I tend to think of them as dry and humid" Rosie sighed.

"Maybe you'd enjoy it more if you weren't wearing such thick clothing" Cream suggested.

"Chao Chao!"

"Long sleeve shirts and boots aren't that thick" Rosie smirked as the three continued down the path.

"I really like you Rosie. You're like a sister to me" the little rabbit choked as she grew teary, thinking of Blaze, "If you like we can become friends"

"Sure, I'd like that" she smiled as she pulled Cream closer to her.

"Do you think we should spilt up?" Rosie asked looking back up at Silver.

The hedgehog turned around.

"It'd be too risky. I don't want to lose you guys"

Suddenly the ground began to shake. Rosie, Cream, and Silver flew up in the air and scanned the horizon. They flew around the corner and noticed spike balls and large desert monsters coming down their way.

"I've got this!" Silver smiled as he flung himself straight toward them and began to attack. The two rabbits landed back on the ground and watched the hedgehog attack them one by one. Large balls of purple electricity appeared from the rock walls on the right. Rosie accidently backed into one and shocked herself.

"Rosie are you all right?! Please be careful!"

"Chao chao chao!" The rabbit turned around and looked inside the ball of electricity.

"Is that what I think it is?"

Rosie rushed inside the ball as it began to electrocute her. Cream and Cheese panicked as they backed away from her.

"Good news guys, I defeated all of the- Hey what's going on?!"

"Rosie went inside the shock ball, but we told her not too"

"Chao chao"

Silver used his psychic forces to move the electricity out of the way. Rosie was stood in the middle with dazed expression. Her eyes swirled around in confusion as she walked in a zigzag with a loopy smile planted across her face.

"Look she has a yellow chaos emerald!" Cream explained.

Rosie tripped as Silver caught her fall. She shut her eyes and wrapped her arms around Silver.

"Is yellow the same color as a watermelon?" she asked loopily.

"How many volts of electricity shocked you?" Silver asked slightly chuckling.

"Since we have the chaos emerald I guess we can go back to Sonic"

"Chao chao!" Cheese cheered excitedly.

"You miss Sonic don't you?" Cream asked hugging her chao friend.

Silver still held a loopy Rosie as he floated up into the purple beam of light with Cream and Cheese following. As they took off through the distorted space Rosie looked up and noticed Silver carrying her across the Solaris realm. She turned red as she quickly got up and flew beside him with her eyes shut and her hair blowing in the breeze, still holding the emerald. Silver looked puzzled then smiled at the embarrassed rabbit.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better, I didn't say anything weird did I?"

"Well you thought watermelons were yellow, but other than that nothing real strange"

The three continued to fly through space when they caught a glimpse of Omega on their right rocketing through space and arriving at the platform. Up ahead in front of them was Eggman and co.

"Silver, Rosie, Cream, Cheese! Did you find a chaos emerald?" Chris asked.

"Got it right here!" Rosie assured holding it up.

"Great!" the four chorused as they flew back to the platform.

**Solaris Platform**

The princess had laid Sonic's body in the middle of the stone podium with the red and blue chaos emeralds spread around him. She silently prayed for Solaris as everyone arrived on cue. Shadow, Eggman, Amy, and Rosie approached Sonic and set down their emeralds.

"Were still missing one" the fox pointed out.

The red and blue chaos emeralds immediately stopped glowing as the purple intersected lights pulled back and formed into one. The purple light glided down and formed into a purple chaos emerald. Cream smiled.

"I get it! Red and blue make purple!"

Elise caught the emerald and set it by Sonic. Space grew darker as the emeralds began to work their magic. Cream and Amy rushed over to Elise's side as they copied her movements. The princess clasped her hands together and brought them to her chest. She shut her eyes and began to communicate with the afterlife as everyone stood still in silence and dared not to interrupt her.

"Oh chaos emeralds, gems of miracles, please heed my call."

The emeralds lit up beautifully and rose from the ground.

"I wish to save this world," her voice echoed, "I wish to cleanse my father's sin, and I wish to talk to Sonic once again"

The blue hedgehog's body slowly lifted off the ground as they emeralds circled around him. Elise approached the fallen hero and grew teary.

"You have given us all so many things. You've taught us how to live life to the extent and never fear the fall. And now it is time we all return the favor. I care not what happens to me, but please hear my voice, Sonic come back to us!"

The chaos emeralds slowly circled around the hedgehog and created a rainbow ball of light. As the light faded Sonic's golden body lit up the platform. He opened his crimson eyes and looked up at Elise. The princess grew teary as she rushed over to him and threw her arms around him.

"Thank you Elise" he smiled as Amy, Tails, Cream, Cheese, and Chris joined in on the hug. Rosie, Silver, Knuckles, Rouge, Dekoe, Bokoe and Bokkun all smiled at the touching scene (even Eggman and Shadow!). Everyone looked up at Elise and bowed.

"Thank you Elise" they spoke in unison as the princess bowed back. Elise, Cream and Cheese, Amy, Chris, and Tails moved aside as Silver and Shadow joined Sonic. They circled around the golden hedgehog as they all held their arms out and exchanged power, turning them all into their super forms. The three hedgehogs rocketed into the sky toward Iblis as everyone cheered and waved back down below. As the three flew into space their golden bodies lit the way.

"You ready?" Sonic asked with a smile.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Silver cheered with a thumbs up. They looked at Shadow as he nodded and smiled back. The three spread out around Solaris and began to attack. Sonic flew forward and hit him from the sides as Silver and Shadow continued circling around it. Shadow flung sharp red chaos spears at the creature as Silver hurled large asteroids and objects in space. They soon weakened the creature as he sank back down and slowly began to dissolve.

"Ha! That was too easy!" Sonic laughed, "huh?"

Solaris rose back up and unleashed it's fully evolved form.

"What? But we defeated it!" Silver exclaimed.

"It's not over yet" Shadow replied.

Back at the platform everyone had their heads tilted way up to watch the battle.

"What's going on didn't they already defeat Solaris?" Elise asked.

"That must be his true form" Chris stated as he remembered what he had seen on the computer, "I've researched about Solaris a lot and this is its official, physical appearance. Researchers of Soleanna sketched out what Solaris would look like if Iblis and Mephiles would be brought back together.

"So if they defeat it" Rouge began.

"They'll save the world" Chris finished as everyone looked back up in silence.

"I guess defeating this thing isn't gonna be that easy" Sonic sweatdropped as Solaris grew massive.

"We can't give up yet!" Silver exclaimed, "if we focus our powers and use all our strength we'll be able to defeat Solaris and save the world. Everyone's counting on us!"

Shadow and Sonic nodded in agreement as they all slowly shut their eyes and gripped their fists while Boss Solaris 2 (His world instrumental) began to play aloud. The music suddenly stopped as Silver said inside his mind, _I won't let you down Blaze_

The music immediately played again as the three flew faster than the speed of light toward Solaris and fought him with all their might. Sonic and Silver attacked him from the side as Shadow flung chaos spears once again. Sonic punched it hard across the top of its head as Shadow beat it across the side. Silver punched it, turned back around and threw more asteroids. Solaris blocked their attacks and grew furious.

"Why isn't this working?"

"This thing must have a weak spot" Sonic muttered.

"There!" Shadow exclaimed as he pointed as he flew back down and hit it in the center. Solaris winced and let out a roar as it unleashed large bright blue laser beams. They all fired toward Shadow and sent the hedgehog flying back. Silver reached his arm out and caught him.

"So that red ball in the middle of it is our target" Sonic pointed out.

"All we have to do is dodge those lasers" Shadow added as they got back to their feet and attacked once more. They each used their signature moves and hit the center of Solaris while dodging all the lasers.

"Just a little more!" Sonic shouted as Silver and Shadow flew close to him. They all shut their eyes and unleashed their chaotic forces. They darted toward Solaris and spun around in a fast circle creating a bright golden beam of light.

"CHAOOOOOOOS CONTROOOOOOOOOOOOL"

Solaris was thrown back and immediately burst open. Everyone back on the platform cheered as they watched the three heroes glide back down. They all looked up and watched Solaris's lights fly across space like sparkling comets as they lit up the darkness. The light grew larger and larger as everyone was sucked back in again. Elise opened her eyes and looked around her. Everyone was gone except for Silver, Shadow, and Sonic (no longer in their super forms).

"Did you destroy it?" she asked.

"I don't think it's finished quite yet" Shadow growled as the light dissolved around them and sent them deep inside the corridors of Soleanna. Elise immediately went into a flashback of herself as a young girl. She and her father walked toward the flame just as they did at the beginning of the episode. The princess approached the flame with the astonished look of a trip down memory lane.

"This is where everything began" she spoke as she approached the flame. Shadow, Silver, and Sonic followed her and stared at the flame. She reached her hands inside a protected barrier and pulled out the flame.

"Who knew such a tiny little light could create such a chaotic disaster" she chuckled as the three hedgehogs nodded.

"But our encounter, we would have all never met…it would have never happened"

Shadow slightly turned away as Silver and Sonic looked down in disappointment.

"Sonic…will you try and not forget?" she asked as tears slid down her face.

"I won't" he assured as the princess raised her head.

"Just smile, everything will be alright" the silver hedgehog comforted her as Elise nodded her head.

_I know that voice…it sounded like my fathers the day he rescued me from the Solaris Project_

She smiled at the three hedgehogs as they nodded back at her and watched Elise blow out the flame.

**Sonic's Neighborhood- Cream's house, Midnight**

Cream and Cheese woke up and rushed over to their calendar. They scrolled down the days and noticed Soleanna was not marked down anywhere. She crawled back into bed and hugged her chao tightly as they fell asleep. Sonic stood up on a hill and watched the fireworks from far away. He couldn't get his mind off of Elise. Sonic ran his fastest down to the festival.

**Cliffside**

Rosie and Silver sat on the rock and watched the festival with Chris.

"So I guess none of that ever happened" Chris sighed in disappointment.

"But I kinda liked it. That was some of the most fun I've ever had Even though it didn't really happen" Rosie confessed as Silver and Chris nodded. The hedgehog stood up and faced Soleanna.

"Well what are we doing here? Why not spend the rest of the night in Soleanna?"

Rosie and Chris smiled and hopped down in excitement. Silver launched himself toward the city as Rosie picked Chris up by the arms and flew after the hedgehog.

**Soleanna**

Fireworks lit up the sky as Elise stood at the front of the large wooden carved ship and waved out to all of her citizens. Sonic rushed by crowds of people as the wind picked up and angered them. They stared at the blue breeze in annoyance as he made his way toward the ship. Meanwhile Chris was enjoying the view of the celebration up at the front. He looked around at all of the citizens and smiled.

_I never knew they were humans so much like us on other planets. I'll be sure to let everyone know when I get back to Earth. I'll be the biggest thing since Neil Armstrong!_

Silver stood on top of a building and looked down at Solenna still thinking of Blaze who was still back in her home dimension. Rosie stood at the far end and couldn't bear to see him this upset. She squeezed her hands and drew them up to her chest. She slowly yet very shyly inched her way toward Silver with a pale expression on her face. The hedgehog turned around as Rosie gasped.

"Why are you all the way over there? You can't see the celebration" he laughed as the rabbit lowered her head and walked over toward Silver. She sat down next to him and looked down over the city.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I-I- I just hope you find Blaze!" she shouted in a panicked tone with big bug eyes.

"She won't be gone though. Once she regains her memories she'll come back to Mobius I'm sure of it" he smiled as Rosie looked back at the hedgehog and beamed as Event- parade past memories began to play aloud. Back on the ship Elise continued waving at everyone when the wind picked up and blew her white feather away. Elise gasped as she watched it fly out in front of her. The memories began to spark, and she could have sworn just for that one second the wind was blue.

"Miss Elise?" Sophia asked.

"I thought I heard someone calling my name"

"I'm sure it's just the wind" Anna chuckled.

"Of course, but it felt so familiar somehow, just like that voice I heard…a long time ago"

She continued waving to her citizens as the feather flew high into the air. Sonic stood on top of a circular shaped roof. He smiled (a little teary at this now happy ending) as he watched the feather disappear into the full moon.

OH MY GOSH I ALMOST CRIED AT THAT ENDING! IT WAS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THING EVER! *clears throat* so anyway that concludes the Sonic 06 plot of season 4 I hope you all appreciate this wonderfully written story as much as I do. And no Blaze is not gone forever. She'll eventually return in the season, but don't think that Rosie is taking her place, that's the last thing I would want to happen in this season.


	7. Welcome Back!

**Sonic X Season 4**

**Episode 7: Welcome Back!**

**Bus Stop- Early Morning**

Chris and Sonic waited by the bus stop deep inside the forest. They had circles underneath their eyes and could barely keep their lids open. The celebration completely wore out Sonic, Chris, Rosie, and Silver.

"Wow that was some party" Chris yawned as the blue hedgehog smiled up and nodded.

"First thing I'm doing when I get home is take a 6 hour nap" the boy muttered shutting his eyes.

"You said it pal"

Rosie walked toward the two wearing her red backpack she had left behind in episode 1. Her eyes were fully shut as she struggled to walk toward Sonic and Chris.

"Wow you look just as tired as us" Sonic pointed out as the rabbit kept her head down.

"I was up 'till 3 last night" she yawned opening her eyes a little.

"That's nothing I was up 'till 4" he laughed.

The rabbit opened her eyes real wide.

"You just saved the world and stayed up 'till 4 last night?!"

"Yep, I'm a pretty tough cookie" he smiled.

"No kidding" Rosie sighed as Chris scratched the back of his head and smiled.

The small white hovering shuttle bus approached the group and opened the automatic doors. Sonic and Chris walked inside and looked back at Rosie.

"Aren't you coming Rosie?" Chris asked.

"Oh no! Don't mind me! I don't mean to be a bother!"

"But you don't have anywhere else to go" Sonic frowned, "Why don't you stay with us until we find you a place to live"

"Really, are you sure you won't mind?" she winced.

"Hey, the more the merrier right?" he chuckled with a thumbs up"

Rosie smiled with sparkling pupils as she approached the shuttle bus. The doors suddenly closed before she had any time to get on and took off.

"OH CRAP!" she hollered as she quickly shut her mouth after spewing out that cuss word (crap is technically a swear word in the world of children's programming). The rabbit flapped her ears and took off at full speed. She flew next to the shuttle bus and knocked on the window.

"Can one of you please open the door? I'm so tired I'm gonna faint any second now"

Sonic and Chris exchanged nervous glances and sweatdropped.

"Sorry but this bus won't open until we get to our destination" the blue hedgehog grinned.

"We're really sorry Rosie!" Chris added as the rabbit heavily sighed and continued flying with the bus.

*theme song*

Sonic ran around his neighborhood looking for a place to sleep. He found a beautiful peach tree with pink blossoms fluttering in the breeze. He gazed at the sight and hopped up on the top branch. Sonic stretched out his arms and folded them behind his head, where he soon dozed off into a deep sleep. Chris and Rosie wandered around Sonic's neighborhood and looked even more tired.

"Great where are we supposed to sleep?" Chris asked as the rabbit heavily yawned.

"Hello Chris, I haven't seen you since you got back from fighting the Meterax"

The two turned around and spotted Cream's mother, Vanilla. She held a broom in her hand and was busy sweeping blossoms off her front porch.

"Hi Vanilla what are you doing up so early?"

"Well if you haven't noticed already today is the first day of Spring here in Mobius. The blossoms are already starting to bloom, isn't it such a beautiful sight?"

"Yeah" Rosie chirped as Vanilla perked her ears up.

"Oh my Chris who's your friend here? I believe we haven't met"

"I'm Rosie the Rabbit. Are you Cream's mother?"

"Why yes I am! I can see you must have met my daughter"

Cream and Cheese looked outside their house and noticed their two friends.

"Rosie! Chris!"

"Chao! Chao!"

The two ran up and hugged both their friends.

"Where were you last night?"

"No place unusual" Chris smiled scratching the back of his head.

"You two look awfully tired. Why don't you take a quick rest back in our home."

Chris and Rosie walked inside and looked around.

"Cheese and I aren't tired since we both had a goodnights sleep so if you want one of you can sleep in my bed" she chirped.

"I'm probably too big to fit so why don't I take the couch"

Cream tugged onto Rosie's arm and led her to her room. The rabbit crawled on top of Cream's bed and set her red backpack down below. Cheese entered the room and tossed her some extra blankets.

"Thanks Cheese"

"Chao Chao!

"Sleep tight!" Cream winked as she shut the door and let the rabbit sleep peacefully.

After about two hours most of the neighborhood was up, all except for Chris, Rosie, and Sonic. Knuckles stood up and stretched his arms as he took his usual position of guarding the Master Emerald. He watched the cherry blossoms fall off the trees and blow through the wind. As they fell he noticed a bushel of them seemed to shift-shape into that echidna girl he had met back in the past. Knuckles gasped and rubbed his eyes as the cherry blossoms hit the ground.

_I know that girl. She was that same echidna Sonic and I met in the past._

He had a sudden flashback of the forest burning into flames as he gently helped up an unconscious mobian.

"Tikal"

"Who's Tikal?" Rouge smirked as Knuckles turned around and grew furious at the eavesdropping bat.

"Nobody!" he yelled.

"Is this some girl I should know about?"

"No! She's no one!" he scoffed.

"Do you have a crush on her? Is she maybe your love interest?"

Knuckles clenched his fist and swung at the bat who quickly jumped behind him and knocked him off his feet.

"I'll just guard the Master Emerald for you while you get it together, alright Knuckle-head?" she sneered as she stood in his position.

Tails walked up the grassy hill to the tall tree where he had buried Cosmo's plant. He held a watering can in his fist as he trudged up the slope. When he got to the top he noticed something shocking. Cosmo's plant had begun to grow. It was a few inches taller than before and already had three sparkling emerald green leaves growing from the stem. Tails smiled and grew a little teary as he gently poured water over the plant. He set the can down and sat by the tree.

"Hey Tails what are you doing?"

The fox looked up and noticed Chris.

"Hey Chris. Where were you and Sonic last night? We didn't see you anywhere"

"To tell you the truth we spent all last night in Soleanna. You remember all of that right?"

"Yeah, but not as much as before" he smiled as he shut his eyes and laid by the tree.

"That's a nice plant" he admired as he approached Cosmo.

"Careful Chris. That's not an ordinary plant, it's Cosmo"

"Cosmo? But I thought she-"

"After she saved the galaxy Sonic found her seed and gave it to me. I decided to plant it here and see what would become of it"

Chris sat down next to the fox and sighed.

"You know she's not coming back Tails"

"I have faith, and you all should too" he replied sternly.

They laid by the tree for a couple of minutes before Chris broke the silence.

"Tails I've been meaning to ask you and Knuckles, but do you think you could help me build a house?"

"You want to live here after all?"

"Well yeah but not for the rest of my life. I've gotta go back home sometime"

"I wish we could go with you, but if that were to happen time in both our worlds would come to a stop"

"Yeah" he chuckled as Tails looked suspiciously at him.

"I've been meaning to ask you something too Chris"

"What's that?"

"Do you know why Sonic didn't originally come back to Mobius with the rest of us when we left Earth?"

Chris grew red with embarrassment and sat up straight.

"Uh nothing really, uh- he must have run away or something"

"Did you stop him from going home?"

"Well maybe I did, but that was a really stupid move. And now that I'm older I realize all the trouble I caused. I'm surprised Sonic stayed with me the entire time"

"That just goes to show how good of a friend Sonic is"

"Well why don't we go see Knuckles and see if he'll help me build a house?"

"Ok!" Tails cheered as he and Chris ran down the hill and toward the Master Emerald.

**Cream and Vanilla's House**

It was around noon when Rosie woke up and heard voices coming from the kitchen. She got off the bed and strolled down the hallway. She poked her head out and noticed a large green crocodile talking with Vanilla. They were taking out dishes while Amy scurried around the kitchen looking for ingredients.

"Ahem"

The rabbit turned around and noticed Cream and Cheese opened up the entrance to their back-porch. She nudged her head to the side as Rosie followed her out.

"Cream what's going on? Who was that crocodile?"

"He's a friend of my mothers. Amy came over to help them cook dinner"

"But it's only noon"

"We're having a huge feast to welcome back you and Chris"

"Really?"

"Were making chilidogs and creamed corn!"

Sonic rushed over and leaned over Cream.

"I just heard chilidogs! Who's making chilidogs?!"

"Were having them for dinner tonight" Rosie answered as the two rabbits sweatdropped.

"YESSSS!" Sonic cheered as he ran all around the neighborhood in excitement, creating small tornadoes of cherry blossoms.

"If I haven't guessed already I'll bet Sonic's favorite food Is a chilidog"

Sonic raced back to Rosie and grabbed her shoulders.

"YES IT IS!" he spazzed out as he continued running around. Amy sprinted over to the two rabbits and watched Sonic run around.

"Alright who told Sonic we were making chilidogs?!"

"We're so sorry Amy" Cream bowed.

"Chao chao chao!"

"Well don't mention it anymore" she sighed as she rushed back inside.

"Hey I know a place we can go to"

"Really? Where?"

"You'll see! I guarantee you'll love it!" she giggled as she and Cheese led the rabbit down to a large metallic cave where Tails kept most of his inventions.

**Master Emerald**

Knuckles and Rouge were busy in the middle of a fight when Tails and Chris suddenly interrupted.

"Um, guys? Is there a problem?" Tails asked as he and Chris walked up the steps.

Rouge pushed Knuckles away as the echidna swung his arms around in a rapid circle.

"Nope! Nothing to see here!" the bat said as she suddenly got an emergency call.

"Hang on I gotta take this" she said as the bat answered her wrist watch communicator and let go of Knuckle's face. The echidna tripped and fell over as Tails and Chris rushed over to help him up.

"Yeah?...I see…well that's not good…right now?...I'll be over there" she shut her watch off and took off into the sky without saying another word.

"I'll get her one day" he growled, turning around to face Tails and Chris, "so did you two need something or did you just come all this way to pester me?"

"No not at all. Chris decided to stay in Mobius for a little while longer and was wondering if we could help him build a house"

"Your kidding? You've never built a house?"

"Didn't I tell you before? We don't do that back on Earth"

"Then how do you get houses?" Tails asked.

"People build them for us and we buy them that way"

"Humans sure are lazy" Knuckles muttered, "but I suppose Tails and I can help you get settled in for the time being"

"Great!" Chris cheered as the three rushed down to get supplies.

**Cream and Vanilla's house**

Amy mixed around spinach in a bowl and topped it off with dressing and spices while Vanilla stirred around the cream corn and cooked chili in a pot. Outside of the house, Vector was grilling the chilidogs. Espio and Charmy had finished setting up a large picnic table for everyone and noticed Cream, Cheese, and Rosie walking towards Tail's laboratory.

"Hey look its Cream and Cheese!" Charmy shouted as Espio looked over his shoulder.

"Who's that other girl though?" the bee wondered, "I'll bet it's her sister! Let's go see what they're doing!"

"It'd be rude of us to interfere Charmy, and we promised Vanilla that we'd help set up the table."

"But we're done! C'mon let's go!" he yelled tugging the chameleons arm down the field.

**Tail's Laboratory**

Cheese switched on the lights as the whole room lit up. A massive space shuttle rested in the middle. Rosie's eyes grew huge as she stared in awe.

"Cream, wh-what is that?!"

"It's Tails space shuttle, The Blue Typhoon. We used it to go into space and fight Meterax"

"Meterax…Oh I've heard of them!"  
"They didn't take your planet egg did they?"

"No, our planet has already struggled enough"

"Hey maybe we can visit your planet one day and meet all of your friends!"

"Chao!"  
"Well, if you really wanted too, my friends would love it more than anything"

"You should tell Cheese and I all about them"

"Well I'm not the talkative type but-"

"What are you doing here?" Espio asked sternly as the two rabbits and chao sweatdropped.

"I was going to show Rosie inside the Blue Typhoon. Would you like to join us?"

"Chao chao?"

"First of all you two shouldn't even be in here. This is somebody else's property. Second of all since this is Tails's ship so it would have been wise of you two to ask for permission, third-"

"We'd love to Cream!" the bee squealed as they rushed inside.

"Are you sure we should allow them to do this?" Espio asked.

"Just as long as we keep an eye on them I don't think they'll get into any trouble"

"Charmy is the one I'm concerned about. Let's not stay here too long. I don't want to get caught by Tails"

"Hopefully he won't mind"

The chameleon smiled.

"I haven't seen your face around here before. Are you related to Cream by any chance?"

The rabbit smiled and shook her head.

"I'm Rosie, and to be honest I'm not from around here. What's your name?" she asked shyly.

"Espio!" Charmy called out from inside, "get inside quick so we can be clear for take off!"

"We're not going anywhere Charmy!" the chameleon pouted as he stormed inside with Rosie following.

She stepped inside and gazed around the numerous metallic hallways, brass doors, and a tall ladder that led to the main control floor with a big glass dome window to look out of space. Rosie followed Cream and Cheese up to the main floor and looked out the window.

"Space is really pretty when you look out this window. You would have loved it Rosie"

"So you used this Blue Typhoon to fight off Meterax?"

"Yep, we lost our friend Cosmo along the way though" she sniffed

"Chao chao"

"That's…terrible" Rosie mumbled.

"Alright funs over!" Espio announced as Charmy flew next to Cream and pressed his face against the glass, "Let's get back before anyone finds out we were in here"

"But I wanted to show Rosie all of our spaceships in the cellar!" Cream chirped as the four passed Espio and walked down to the bottom. The chameleon heavily sighed as he followed them.

**Outside Cream and Vanilla's House- Sunset**

Amy walked outside with a small woven basket. She turned around and noticed Vector talking to Vanilla through a small window above the grill.

_Vanilla and Vector make a cute couple, just like Sonic and I!_

Amy blushed as she walked through the blossom coated grass. She approached a peach tree and began picking fruit from it. The wind suddenly picked up around the girlish hedgehog as cherry blossoms swarmed around her.

"HiAmy! How'syourdaybeenI'mjustdyingdyingdyingDYINGtoknoww hatyou'vebeenuptoolatleytellmeallaboutit!" Sonic spoke in a fast, hyper-active, jittered tone.

"Your still excited about the chilidogs?" Amy asked as she continued picking fruit while Sonic circled around her.

"Yeahbecauseifyoureallyhaven'tnoticedalreadyIlovel oveloveLOVEchilidogstheyarethegreatestthingknownto mandidyouknowthatAmy?!"

"Well dinner we'll be ready in 20 minutes so you'll have to be patient"

"I'lltryandbepatientAmyI'lltrytrytrytrytrytrytryTR YTRYTRYTRY-"

"Sonic! Knock it off before you create a tornado!" the pink hedgehog cried holding her dress down

"SorryAmy!ButyouknowhowIgetaroundchilidogsIgetsocr azyexcitedIcan'tcontrolitandIhavetorunaroundthewor ldaboutfiftytimes!WellI'mgonnagosavetheworldfromEg gmanbutdon'tyouworryAmyIwillbehomeintimefordinner! "

"You don't need to save the world today Sonic!" she laughed.

"I'mgonnagostopEggmanbyeAmyI'llreallyreallymissyou !" he cried as he hugged her tightly. Amy's eyes grew huge and began to sparkle intensely. Her muzzle turned a hot pink as Sonic sped off at top speed. Amy dropped her basket and the peaches tumbled out. Her eyelids grew heavy and her smile stretched across her muzzle. Animated hearts scattered around her as she watched Sonic take off. Vanilla approached the love stricken hedgehog and tapped her shoulder.

"Amy dear did you get the peaches?"

Amy loopily picked up her empty basket and gave it to the rabbit.

"Here's the Vanilla Miss peaches. I'm gonna go see if chilidogs needs any help with the Vector" she mumbled as she stumbled her way down the field and back to Cream and Vanilla's.

**Lakeside**

"Alright you guys we're halfway done!" Tails announced as he, Knuckles, and Chris continued working on the house. Chris had decided to live on a beautiful lakeside near some gorgeous mountains. His house was made of wood and stone and the three seemed to work pretty quickly.

"Are you sure this is stable enough?" Chris asked.

"Don't worry Chris, houses in our world can withstand anything!" the fox smiled as Sonic ran by and knocked the whole thing over.

"Except for that" the fox mumbled.

Knuckles began twitching as Chris held out his arms.

"Don't worry it'll only take an hour to get back to where we were, no sweat!"

**Eggman's Base**

laid out a blueprint of what looked like a complex amusement park lying on top of a floating island.

"Wow Doctor this is your most brilliant plan yet!" Dekoe cheered.

"Agreed, you've really done it this time! What kind of amusement park will it become?" Bokoe asked.

"I'm calling it Eggmanland!"

"That's cliché" Dekoe sneered.

"Call it something more appealing like Dekoe+Bokoeland"

"In your dreams! This was my idea anyways, and I'm the evil genius"

"Call it Dekoe+Bokoeland or we won't help you with the plan!" they choursed pulling the blueprint towards them.

"Eggmanland!" he shouted pulling it back.

The three played a fierce game of tug of war as Bokkun wandered around outside. He found something sparkling in the grass and sure enough it was a chaos emerald. He picked up the light blue gem and cheered.

"Haha! I FOUND A CHAOS EMERALD! I FOUND A CHAOS EM-"

He looked up ahead and noticed Sonic running toward him at full speed.

Bokkun screamed as he launched his jetpacks and began to fly away. The blue hedgehog jumped up and caught him by his feet, beginning to pull the robot down.

"DOCTOR DOCTOR HELP ME!"

"PutasockinitBokkunyouknowthatemeraldbelongstome!" 

Bokkun looked awkwardly at him as Eggman, Dekoe, and Bokoe arrived in the hoverchair.

"Bokkun you found a chaos emerald?!" the robots choursed.

"ToobadEggmanyouwon'tbegettingthisemerladnotthisti me!"

"Uh…what?" the doctor questioned.

"He appears to be trying to communicate" Dekoe pointed out.

"Could Sonic be speaking some kind of foreign language?" Bekoe added.

"I can't understand what your saying Sonic! Your talking to darn fast!" Bokkun yelled throwing his arms in the air as Sonic grabbed the emerald and sped off.

"HEEEEEYY!" the four cried out.

**Lakeside**

"Well this should do it" Chris smiled as Tails and Knuckles collapsed in the grass, feeling more exhausted than ever, "we can finish tomorrow morning"

Sonic ran by and knocked the house over again.

"SorryaboutthehouseChris!Igotachaosemeraldseeyouat dinner!"

"I wonder what's for dinner?" Chris asked as Knuckles grew ten times more furious.

"CRAAAAAP!" he screamed.

"Knuckles! Tails! Chris!" Amy called out still in a dazed expression with animated hearts fluttering around, "Dinner says it's time for Vanilla!" she smiled as she walked in a zigzag down the slope.

"What?" Tails asked sweatdropping.

"I know what's up with Amy, she's definetly lovestruck" Chris smiled as the two mobians looked suspiciously at him.

"How would you know Chris?" Knuckles asked.

"OH! UH- NOTHING WHY'D YOU ASK?!"

**Outside Cream and Vanilla's**

The whole neighborhood sat around a large picnic table covered in nice cloth and shiny sliver utensils. There was a large buffet of chilidogs, buttered rolls, creamed corn, spinach, and a peach pie for dessert. Along the left side of the row sat Rosie, Cream, Cheese, Charmy, Espio, and Chris, and on the other side sat Amy, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. Vanilla and Vector sat on the far sides of the picnic table. Amy stirred her food around while she dreamily stared at Sonic. Everyone was busy eating food when Vanilla stood up and gently tapped her glass. Before we continue eating I'd like to make a toast to our two new guests, Rosie the Rabbit, and Chris the Human.

"Cheers for Rosie the Rabbit and Chris the Human!" everyone choursed.

"Cheers for Chris the Rabbit and Rosie the Human" Amy smiled as everyone stared at her awkwardly.

"Excuse Amy everyone!" Vector interrupted as he escorted her inside.

"But inside why do I need to go Vector?"

The crocodile walked Amy to the sink and splashed cold water on her face. The hedgehog coughed and wiped her eyes dry.

"I'm sorry Vector I had no idea what got over me"

"Well I know"

"Huh?" she asked turning around.

"You my dear are in love"

Amy's eyes lit up as she beamed until her muzzle grew a deep red.

"REALLY?! AWWWWWW!"

Vector splashed some more cold water on her face.

"Love is the most powerful emotion, and sometimes love can control our other emotions and feelings. That's why we need to learn to control that one emotion and get a grip on reality. That alone does not mean you can't love Sonic, but you must progress your relationship with him until you are old enough to let that emotion run wild. Do you understand?"

Amy smiled and nodded.

"That kinda reminds me of how you love Vanilla"

"WHAT?!" Vector screamed.

"Vector? Is something the matter?" Vanilla called out.

"Oh uh um nothing uh- everything is fine my sweet" he laughed.

"Don't speak about this to anyone!" Vector warned.

"Well it's too late, now everyone knows you love Vanilla" she chirped and wagged her finger, "better learn to control that emotion of yours!"

Vector heavily sighed as he and Amy returned to the picnic table. The pink hedgehog sat down and stared at Sonic with dreamy eyes.

_With Vector's help, you WILL be mine Sonic the Hedgehog!_


	8. Anna's Past

**Quick Author's Note: For the next two episodes of Sonic X season 4 I am going to be doing something a little different. Remember how Knuckles had his own episode in season 1, and Shadow (and Rouge) had his in season three, well this episode's focus is SILVER! He'll get his own episode as well as Shadow in the episode after this one. Both take place the same time as Welcome Back (previous episode). So without further ado here is Silver's time too shine!**

**Sonic X season 4**

**Episode 8: Ana's Past**

**Soleanna: Early morning.**

Silver the Hedgehog laid quietly on top of a triangular orange brick roof, napping peacefully in the middle of the city. Children and other passing pedestrians would often look up on the roof and question why the hedgehog was in Soleanna. They all knew about Sonic and the rest of his friends quite well from saving Mobius on a usual basis, however he was definitely new, and not only that but he looked like he could be from a different time period far beyond theirs. They often called him a time traveling hedgehog because of his unusual look. Silver woke up and stretched his arms out. He hopped down from the roof and landed firmly on the ground. As he walked through the cobblestone streets, the citizens began to stare at him. Silver grew uncomfortable and began to walk faster. He could scarcely hear people whispering things about him.

"What year is he from? 2088?"

"Why do his hands and boots light up?"

"What's with his look?"  
"Is he from the future or something? I've never seen anything like it"

Silver sweatdropped nervously and before he knew it, he was running across the pavement. He looked behind as the crowd began swiftly following him.

"Geez, maybe living in Soleanna really was a mistake!" he gulped.

*theme song*

**Bell Tower**

Soleanna guards and patrol officers stood outside of a large bell tower that stood tall on the edge of the city. Caution tape was looped around the entrance of the tower as a large crowd in Soleanna gathered around.

"So what are you saying the whole level collapsed?!" an officer asked.

"I'm telling you it crumbled down just like that!" an eyewitness stated.

The officer folded his arms and looked up at the tower.

"Now how are we going to ring the bell and start the second official day of our celebration?! It's impossible"

"I don't mean to interject, but nothing is possible sir"

The crowd moved aside as the silver hedgehog stepped forward.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance"

"You?! What can you do?" the officer exclaimed as Silver hovered high in the air. The crowd gasped in amazement as he continued his way alongside the tower and finally reached the top. He pulled the bell back and gently released it as Soleanna cheered for the hedgehog. When he reached back down to the surface the patrol officers and guards began vigorously shaking his hand.

"How? How did you do such a thing. That was a spectacular performance!"

Silver smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh really! It was nothing! I'm just glad I could help"

"What's your name anyway?" a guard asked.

"I'm Silver, Silver the Hedgehog at your assistance" he smiled bowing slightly as Soleanna cheered.

"Well Silver your more than welcome to stay here in Soleanna for as long as you like"

"Great!" he cheered giving a thumbs up, "I really like the architecture of this city and all of your celebrations and beliefs. I look forward to living here and helping anyone out"

The audience squealed with joy as Silver just nervously smiled.

_All I did was ring a bell and now they all treat me like I'm a celebrity. Living in Soleanna wasn't a mistake after all…but…_

"Blaze" he sighed as everyone stopped cheering and looked at the lonesome hedgehog.

"Is something wrong?"

Silver turned red with embarrassment and waved his arms around.

"AH! NOTHING I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!"

Princess Elise and her Lady in Waiting, Anna, walked to the front of the crowd and spoke to the guard as the citizens scattered around town and went back to preparing for the second day of the celebration.

"Princess!" the guard exclaimed as the two bowed respectfully, "what brings you here?"

"It's Sophia. We haven't seen her all day, do you know where she could have gone off too?"

"Sophia? I haven't seen her since last night. Should we have a search party?"

"As of right now I think that would be the best thing to do"

"I'll gather my troops at once" the guard saluted as he took off.

The princess glanced at the silver hedgehog and gasped.

"Princess Elise" he greeted as he walked towards her, "it feels like it's been a while hasn't it"

Elise looked at the hedgehog confused when she suddenly went deep into a flashback. Silver knelt down to her side, with a dead Sonic the Hedgehog lying in her arms. They were on the stone platform deep inside the Solaris Realm.

_You were the vessel that was used to seal Iblis. You should be able to use the gem's power to rescue Sonic's soul, especially with that lucky charm of yours._

The flashback faded as the princess smiled and nodded at the hedgehog.

"Did you just say Sophia was missing?

"Yes, we haven't seen her all day" Anna replied.

"Mind if I help?"

"No thank you Silver, I think we have this situation under control" Elise apologized as Anna nodded her head.

"She'll turn up soon"

"Ok" he shrugged as he jumped back up on the roof and watched the clouds.

Down below a group of little boys walked around aimlessly.

"I'm bored"

"Yeah what should we do?"

A small redhead child spotted a thin glowing light coming from inside a barrel the boys lifted it up and found a blue chaos emerald. They stared at in awe and squealed with joy as they picked it up.

"Hey let's play catch!"

The children gathered around in a circle and tossed the emerald back and forth to eachother. Silver looked down and noticed the sparkling blue light.

_What? Could it be?!_

He jumped off the roof and leaped in front of a boy, catching the emerald in his place.

"Sorry kids but this emerald is really valuable. You shouldn't carelessly throw valuable things like these around" he advised as he hovered swiftly down the pavement and towards the Soleanna castle.

**Soleanna Kingdom Entrance**

Silver held the blue gem in his fist as he walked up the steps. He knocked on the large tall door as a head peeped out from inside.

"Hello?"

"Hi there Anna, I found this chaos emerald and was wondering if you could keep it safe inside the kingdom for now. My friends and I might need to use it sometime when we least expect it"

Anna opened the door and carefully held the gem. She looked back down and stared at Silver.

"How did you know my name?"

"I know a lot of things about this place. Don't think that I'm a creepy stalker!" he laughed as Anna smiled, thanked the hedgehog along with a bow, and closed the door.

Anna turned to her left and walked up a long, narrow, twisted stone staircase. She trotted down a carpeted hallway and opened up a room on the end of it. Just as she opened the door she looked down at the emerald and stared at its glamorous surface.

"Wait" she muttered, "I remember"

**Flashback, Soleanna 10 years ago**

9 year old Ana was running down an evergreen forest enjoying the cool breeze rushing against her face. She wore a red satin dress with short puffy sleeves and a white undershirt with a clean white apron. Her hair was tied up in a bun. Ana continued her way down the path when she suddenly tripped over something. She got and winced as she looked behind her. A blue shiny emerald lay beneath the grass. She carefully picked it up and stared at the surface.

"Hey! That's my lucky charm!" a young girl hollered.

Ana looked up as a girl her age with short red hair came charging down the hill along with a girl with light brown hair tied in a loose bun and a dark navy blue dress. They stopped in front of Ana and looked back at the gem.

"That's my lucky charm, can I please have it back?" Elise asked holding her arms out.

"She's been trying to find it all day" the blonde girl added.

Ana smiled and handed the blue gem to her.

"You seem a little bit lost why don't you go on a walk with us?" Elise asked as Ana looked up a little shocked and nodded her head. They walked down a tunnel with trees towering over them and white flower petals fluttering in the breeze.

"We should properly introduce ourselves" Sophia suggested as the other two girls nodded in agreement.

"My name is Sophia and this is my friend, Princess Elise"

"My name is A- WHAT?!"

"Your name is Ah?" Sophia asked.

"No no! I didn't know you were the princess of Soleanna! Anyway my name is Ana"

The girls all smiled as they continued walking down the tunnel of trees as white blossoms fluttered in the wind.

**End of Flashback**

Ana walked into the room full of valuable antiques and gems kept inside glass containers. She set the chaos emerald inside one and exited the room. Before she shut the door she heard a strange noise coming from inside. Ana quickly entered the room and noticed the blue emerald had disappeared. She silently yet very slowly walked toward the open window and stared outside. A hovercraft with a round, bald man and three quirky robots floated down to Ana's level and began cackling.

"What?"

"Ha ha ha! Mind if we borrow this Miss lady in waiting?" Eggman mocked as he waved the emerald around.

"Give that back it belongs to Miss Elise!"

"Not anymore! Attack her E- uh…what number are we on again?" he asked scratching his head.

Dekoe shrugged.

"Beats me Doctor, just send it in"

"Hopefully it will behave this time" Bokoe added.

Eggman through a small tiny metallic ball in the room that un-raveled into a ginormous robotic demon with spikes and large claws, looking a lot like a prehistoric creature.

"Take care of the brat and guards while we make our escape" Eggman ordered as the four took off. Ana charged after the monster but the mechanical being picked her up and slammed the lady in waiting against glass containers and watched her violently bounce off the wall. The girl screamed in pain as she clenched her teeth shut. "That's not your gem!" she managed to yell as she sprinted past the robot and jumped out the window. She grabbed onto the bottom of the hovercraft and began to climb up. Meanwhile the robotic monster stormed down the hallway as guards opened fire with large machine guns. The monster let out a roar and threw its tail down on the surface causing all of the guards to fall over and the entire kingdom to shake.

"We need back up!" A guard yelled as more of them charged into the hallway and tried to take down the monster. Silver the Hedgehog was roaming around the streets when suddenly the shaking of the castle caused everyone to panic. The hedgehog groaned as he grew turquoise blue and flung himself back to the castle. He flew up the spiral staircase and arrived on the scene. He threw continuous balls of energy at the monster and sent it flying back through the corridor. The guards cheered massively as the hedgehog continued to destroy it. He used his psychic forces to pick it up in midair.

"I'm gonna need a big window"

The guards looked at eachother in confusion.

"You heard the guy! Open up that large window downstairs in the dining room floor!"

The guards led Silver down the steps as they opened up a massive window for him. Elise rushed over to the scene and watched as Silver flung the monster outside and watched it explode into pieces as it launched into the air and crashed into a tree from far away. The crowd went wild as Silver, Elise, and the guards walked back outside.

"Hey where's Ana?" Elise asked.

"Ana?" the hedgehog perked up, "I found your lucky charm and told her to store it away in the castle"

"Would you mind looking for her? We already ordered a search party to track down Sophia"

Silver nodded as he flew back into the air to hunt down the lady in waiting.

**In the sky above the forest**

Ana clutched the blue emerald in her hand as Eggman tried to shake her off of his hovercraft. Bokkun was latched onto her shoulder and reaching to her closed fist to retrieve the chaos emerald. Ana lifted up her leg and kicked Bokkun hard across the head. He grew dizzy and weak as he flew back to Eggman.

"Wow she sure is flexible" he gasped.

"Give me the emerald now and I'll let you live!" Eggman warned as he tilted the hovercraft down. Ana looked below her and recognized the forest where she first met her two friends. She grasped the needle on the bottom of the craft, shut her eyes, and let go.

The four gasped as they watched her fall to her death. In the midst of her fall a bright blue turquoise light leapt across and caught her fall, landing back inside the forest. Eggman, Dekoe, Bokoe, and Bokkun gasped.

"What do we do now Doctor we don't have the emerald or another fighting robot!" Bokkun panicked.

Dekoe raised his hand.

"May I suggest you show us the plan for world domination you had in mind?"

"Oh all right! First let's get back to the base"

Suddenly the bright turquoise blue light flashed in front of the craft and revealed Silver the Hedgehog.

"Hey it's that future guy from the Solaris realm!" Bokkun gasped.

"Get out of my way you quilled freak!"

Bokoe scratched his head.

"What was your name again?"

"I'm Silver the Hedgehog" he growled as he kicked the craft far into the sky, "and don't you forget it!"

**Forest**

Ana opened her eyes and noticed a familiar tunnel of trees that rose above her. Her body felt soar and ached as she struggled to get up. She leaned her weight on her left arm and instantly collapsed. She heard a strange noise as she looked up and noticed Silver landing down a few feet away from her.

"Are you hurt?"

Ana looked back at her arm and gently held it.

"I…I don't know"

**Blossom Area (same place with all the flowers from the cutscene in Sonic 06)- Sunset**

Sliver carried Ana to a short grassy hill with thousands of blossoms whipping away in the breeze. A large oak tree stood across the water and rested on a small little mini island.

"Spring already?" the hedgehog observed as he set Ana down against a rock. Silver stared at the beautiful scene as Ana pulled her sleeve up to reveal a gash across her arm with blood running down. She silently gasped as she reached into her pocket with her other arm and pulled out a first aid kit (same as Elise's when she healed Sonic). Silver turned around with his eyes widened.

"How did that happen?!" he exclaimed as he rushed over and gently held her arm.

"Use the kit" she said pointing to the white box with the red cross.

"Why do you always carry those around?"

"You never know when things like this happen"

As Silver tied her arm up in a bandage, Ana began to go back into another flashback.

**Flashback**

The three girls rushed to the small blossom coated scene and stared in awe.

"It's so beautiful!" Elise squealed as the other two girls roamed around. Sophia fell backwards and laid in a billowing pile of white blossoms.

"Feels just like a cloud" she sighed as the other two girls did the same.

They laid in a circle and watched the clouds move by, neither of them saying a word. Elise turned her head towards Sophia.

"Sophia, do you think your father will be coming back soon?"

"I'm sure he will, after all Shadow told me so"  
"Shadow? Who's Shadow?"

"He's my friend. You wouldn't believe me if I told you he was a talking hedgehog"

"What?! A talking hedgehog?!" the princess gasped sitting up, "There's no such thing! You must have been dreaming!"

"It wasn't a dream Elise, Shadow is real!" she insisted, "and he's really nice too. He waited with me by a tree until my father returned, then I thought I heard his voice coming from the entrance to the lab, and then I saw…uh…nevermind"

"Huh?"

"I just saw you holding the emerald your father gave you"

Elise got up and held the blue emerald close to her heart as she walked away from the other two girls and faced the tall oak tree, the wind pelting against her face.

"Excuse me Sophia, but what was all that about?"

"Elise's father, the Duke, and my father who happens to be the head of the science department in Soleanna were doing an experiment not too long ago to try and connect with Solaris"

"ReallY?!"

"We heard some rumbling coming from down below and Elise rushed in there to see what was going on…even though we were both told to wait outside. We haven't seen our fathers since but I assume mine will be back, Shadow would never lie to me"

"You don't think anything happened to the Duke?"

"Well Elise and I decided to play with her emerald out in the meadow after waiting for an hour. I'm sure my father is fine, but the Duke…"

The two girls looked back at Elise who tried to hold the tears back as she thought of those last words her father has said to her.

"I feel so worried about Elise…I wish we could do something to cheer her up, she really misses her father"

"Who needs fathers anyway" Ana snapped.

"Huh? Don't you have one?"

"I…to tell you the truth…don't have anywhere else to go…" she said sniffling as she tugged on her sleeves to reveal multiple bruises.

"Ana did you hurt yourse-"

"NO!" she shouted so loud that birds began to fly away from the tree tops and the two girls felt shivers run down their spines. Elise walked over to the other two girls.

"Elise? Sophia? Do you think we'll always be friends?"

"I promise you we'll all be friends 'till the day we die" Sophia smiled as Ana and Elise nodded in agreement, "and until then maybe you can live with my family"

Ana smiled as tears rolled down her eyes.

"Don't cry Ana" Elise interrupted putting an arm on her shoulder, "don't cry no matter what happens"

Ana wiped away her tears as the three girls formed a circle. Sophia looked determined at the two girls.

"'till the day we die?"

"'till the day we die!" they chanted and piled their left hand on top of each other. They threw their arms in the air, officially creating the circle of friendship, giggling and laughing until Ana's flashback began to fade away.

Silver and Ana exited the forest tunnel, neither spoke to each other since the hedgehog had bandaged her injury.

"Ana you haven't said anything ever since we left the forest is everything ok?"

"Nothing, just my arm hurts" she sighed.

"Well I'm no doctor, but I guarantee your arm will easily heal, it's not a serious wound or anything"

_That's not what was on my mind_

"Speaking of injuries, I heard rumors around Soleanna that-"

"A black hedgehog beat us"

"Really?"

_No…it couldn't have been Shadow…that's impossible, it had to have been Mephiles_

"Don't worry Silver" she smiled with misty eyes, "I'm used to it…well…was"

"What?"

"NOTHING I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!" she yelped.

The Silver hedgehog knew what she was referring to. He walked up to Ana, gently put his arm around her waist, and began walking out into the grass area. The sky grew a dark violet as they continued down the field.

"Silver…you know you don't have to-"

"I won't let anyone lay a hand on you again" he interrupted as Ana smiled and held Silver's arm. The large prehistoric robot from before jumped out in front of them and screeched loudly. He looked broken and his jaw had fallen out, but he was stable enough to fight back. Silver picked up Ana and jumped high in the air just as the robot slammed its tail against the ground. Silver tucked her far away near a bush and looked at her.

"Still got her lucky charm?"

Ana nodded as she held out the blue chaos emerald. The robot detected it and charged after the hedgehog and lady in waiting. Silver flung the robot far across the field, when suddenly it broke its fall by jumping sideways off a tree. He charged after Silver and pinned him to the ground, his arms out of reach.  
"Silver!" Ana cried as the hedgehog struggled underneath the pressure.

Ana rushed out from the bush and ran behind the robot. She picked up a sharp rock and flung it at the creature. He let out a roar and charged after her.

"Ana! No!" Silver cried as he rushed over. The robot swung his tail around and hit Ana right on target. The teen clung to the robot as it swept up Silver, the force of the impact causing him to cough up small drops of blood. The two soared miles across the land and landed with a crash. The robot rushed over and began looking for them. They landed in a small hillside with trees and bushes. As the night sky grew darker, Silver's body began to glow brighter. He held an unconscious Ana, her head resting against his shoulder, and the blue gem held tightly in her fist. Silver had one eye shut and one still open and alert. His teeth were clenched together and scratch marks covered his body. As the robot came closer Silver managed to hold his palm out, ready to deflect the attack, when suddenly a swift figure stepped in front of the two and kicked he robot down. Silver's eyes grew heavy as he set his arm back down on Ana. He watched the figure kick the creature down and collapsed over his friend.

**Soleanna Kingdom- Night**

Silver slowly opened his eyes and noticed a tall dimly lit ceiling. His head rested against something soft and warm. He looked around to his sides and noticed he was lying in a bed with a nice red quilt and beautiful curtains draped around. He sat up in bed and rubbed his bandaged forehead.

"Silver?" a familiar voice choked.

The hedgehog turned to his left and recognized the figure, the same one that saved him and Ana.

"Blaze?"

"Oh Silver!" the cat wept as she threw open the curtains and wrapped her arms around the hedgehog crying very hard. Dreams of an Absolution (aka Silver's theme song) began to play aloud.

"Blaze! Are you ok?! What's going on?!"

The cat wiped her tears as she slowly helped Silver get out of bed. She led him to a window where he saw a horrific sight.

The rest of the song began to play, starting with the first set of lyrics as the usual credits began to roll, this time with a short music video of Silver from previous episodes of Sonic X.

**I was going to continue this chapter, but just to piss you guys off, CLIFFHANGER! XD, What do you think happened? Where is Ana? Will Sophia be found? I'd love to hear some feedback before I type the next chapter (Pins the Hedgehog, an OC from Instagram, will have a cameo). Anyway, find out next episode of Sonic X: Wreaking- oops that's another fanfiction title, lol!**


	9. The Untold Story of Shadow the Hedgehog

**Ok here is Shadow's own episode, please enjoy! A roleplayer from Instagram requested a short cameo so his character, Pins the Hedgehog will appear in this episode. You can follow him pinsthehedgehog**

**I DO NOT OWN PINS**

**Sonic X season 4 **

**Episode 9: Shadow's Untold Story**

**Nazo's Bar- Midnight**

After a long tiring day from saving the world with his two hedgehog companions, Shadow decided to loosen up at Nazo's Bar. It was an incredibly small old wooden bar with only a two or three tables and chairs along the side and a long shelf, stashing different kinds of liquor and drinks. Managing the bar was an old navy blue echidna with short dreadlocks and a fancy black mustache. Shadow sat at the far end of the booth and sipped his scotch as the manager polished the beer bottles. The bar was incredibly silent. The only thing making a sound was the creaky, dusted fan that slowly spun around.

"It's getting late son, you should run along home"

Shadow sat in silence and stared at the surface of his drink.

"Where else can I go?"

The echidna stared at the hedgehog and went back to shining the bottles.

After five minutes another hedgehog rushed in. He sat down far across from Shadow and crossed his legs over the table.

"The usual!" he smirked in delight as he pulled out a cigar bud and began smoking with ease. Shadow glanced at the hedgehog. He looked an awful lot like Sonic except for his bright, neon green fur color and thin black stripes that circled around his quills. He wore bright purple shoes that lit up the bar. Shadow continued drinking, hoping the hedgehog would ignore him. The mobian looked at Shadow and took the cigar out from his mouth.

"Hey I know you! You're Shadow the Hedgehog!"

The black hedgehog frowned heavily and continued to ignore him. After a long pause he looked up at the hedgehog with a frightening glare.

"What of it?"

"My friends and I just heard a lot about you, ya' know how you saved Earth. Not to mention defeating Eggman's robots. You and Sonic are practically celebrities!"

Shadow went back to drinking his scotch as the green hedgehog's liquor arrived. He tossed the echidna a coin and began chugging the beverage down. The bar door opened as Shadow and the hedgehog turned back around.

"There you are. Why'd you leave Omega and I out there all alone, you could have at least told us where you'd be!"

Rouge glided across the room and sat next to Shadow. The green hedgehog kept on staring at her.

"What are you looking at?" Rouge growled as the hedgehog waved his arms defensively.

"Chill out I'm not interested in you, I have a girlfriend!"

The bat ordered some liquor as the three mobians drank in silence. The door opened again as a gray, female hedgehog with a necklace labeled "E" entered the room. She wore no clothes but her hair was hung down low and her bangs were pulled back tightly with a red headband. Her eyes were red and she had an intense gaze. She moved very stiffly and took a seat at a table resting against the wall without making eye contact or even blinking. Shadow turned around and stared at the girl until Rouge grew suspicious and turned his head back around.

"What are you starin at?"

Shadow got up from his seat and walked toward the girl. Rouge and the green hedgehog watched as the girl got up and stiffly walked into the back kitchen with Shadow following her.

"Weird, I've never seen Shadow act like this, I'm gonna go see what's up"

"Why bother?"

The bat turned around with an annoyed look.

"What are you talking about?"  
"Shadow isn't your average friendly hedgehog. He's independent and is adjusted to being separated from society. So how do you think following him around all day is going to make him feel?"

"Shadow and I always work together, you have no right to interfere"

"I understand you two are friends and all, but he needs some personal space, he can't always have a bodyguard 24-7. Sooner or later he's going to be asking you to leave"

The bat looked down with a glare in her misty eyes.

_Your wrong…Shadow needs my help…I don't bother him…do I…?_

"I don't mean to upset you but-"

The green mobian's sentence was cut off as the bat flew swiftly into the kitchen to find Shadow.

The gray hedgehog walked past tall wooden barrels and sinks. Shadow slowly closed the door and quickly hid behind a barrel as the hedgehog turned around and scanned the area. She walked all the way to the back and took out her "E" necklace. She pressed it against a backwards "E" carved deep inside the wood. The plank of wood fell over as a bright red emerald lit up the room.

"Mission accomplished" she said in a robotic tone.

Shadow ran up and kicked her across the head as she plunged into a bushel of barrels. The black hedgehog grabbed the crimson gem and took off. He collided into Rouge as the bat yanked the emerald.

"What's this all about Shadow?!"

"Give me the emerald" the hedgehog demanded as a loud explosion erupted from the corner. The girl hedgehog emerged and looked more like a metallic, metal robot than a mobian.

"Leave Rouge, I'll deal with her"

The bat scoffed as Shadow took off and tackled the robot down. She dodged all of his chaos spears, ran up alongside the wall, and spin dashed right into him. Shadow spun around and threw her across the room. She came back and prepared to strike once more. She knocked Shadow off his feet, stood on his arms, and pointed a large laser blaster at his head. Just as she pulled the trigger. Long thin needles shot straight through the robot and pinned her against the wall. Rouge helped Shadow up as they turned around and stared at the neon green hedgehog.

"Thank me later. Glad I could help" he smirked as he flipped on the lights.

The black hedgehog stared at him.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Pins" he smiled as he shot needles from his thin black stripes and pierced the letter "P" against the wall, "Pins the Hedgehog"

Pins turned around and left without saying another word.

Rouge and Shadow turned around and noticed a small video monitor was attached to the robot's head. Dr. Eggman appeared on the screen.

"Shadow the Hedgehog. If you have received this message, than I hereby congratulate you for once again defeating my latest creation. Since you and your little bat friend must have the chaos emerald E-001 found, I'd like to make a fair trade."

Shadow perked up his ears and paid closer attention. A photograph of Maria Robotnik appeared on the screen. The black hedgehog gasped as Rouge widened her eyes.

"You're still recovering from amnesia, and I'd personally like to help you gain your memories back in exchange for that red chaos emerald. Meet me at 6 a.m. in the east side hills just beyond Soleanna"

The video monitor shut off and the robot self-destructed, blowing up all of the barrels and spewing out gallons of beer. Shadow shielded Rouge from the explosion as the bar tender barged in.

"Sorry sir, things got a little out of hand, here's a tip!" Rouge smiled as she tossed him a gold coin and left him clueless.

The two exited the bar and watched the sun beginning to rise.

"So are you gonna do it?"

"What choice do I have?"

"Are you serious?! You know Egghead is gonna trick you again"

"I'll do anything to get my memories back" he sighed glancing down at the red chaos emerald. Maria Robotnik stood behind Shadow, smiling and laughing in the crimson reflection.

**Soleanna Forest- Thick Fog- 6:00 a.m.**

As the black hedgehog and bat trudged through the tall grass up a steep hill, Rouge couldn't stop thinking about what Pins had told her.

"Shadow?"

The black hedgehog turned around and gave her a cold stare.

"I don't bother you do I?"

"You bother me when you ask dumb questions like that"

"So just to be clear-"

"You don't bother me…in general"

The two remained silent as they continued their way up the hill.

"I can't do this to you any longer Shadow"

Shadow turned around with a shocked expression.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't need to say anything hun", the bat replied as she walked over and attached a small wrist watch around him, "But that doesn't mean you can't call me for help"

"Rouge?"

The bat walked past him and lowered her head.

"Like I told you before, I'll always be on your side when the world is against you, but you never seem to need my help, your Shadow the Hedgehog; Ultimate Lifeform"

Shadow stared at her with his same frozen expression as the bat turned around.

"Good luck finding your memories" and with that she took off into the air, back towards Sonic's neighborhood.

Shadow tightened the wrist watch and glanced at the bat flying out into the horizon. He sighed and continued his way up the hill. As he walked he could feel another's presence. Shadow stopped and looked around.

_**BANG **_

A sound of a gunshot that skidded past Shadow cracked in the air.

Shadow's eyes widened as he stood frozen when he caught a glimpse of the figure trying to kill him.

"I've been waiting a long time for you Shadow!" the voice hissed.

Shadow remained frozen, his pupils shrunk as the figure stepped out.

"S-Sophia?!"

The lady in waiting stepped out of the shadows with a large loaded gun. She had a cold stare in her eyes and she wore the same outfit as in Shadow's vision (long royal navy blue dress with a white apron and light brown hair pulled back in a loose bun)

"So how long have you been looking for them? The secrets to flames of disaster. How many members of the Soleanna Kingdom did you kill to get your answers?"

Shadow was at a loss of words. He suddenly understood that Sophia was mistaking him for someone else.

"Mephiles…Sophia you have to understand it wasn't me who hurt you and the others it was-"

"Don't play dumb with me coward!" she cried, shooting another bullet that the black hedgehog quickly dodged.

"It's my duty to protect Soleanna! I've lived there since I was born! I guard everyone's lives ESPEACIALLY Miss Elise!"

Sophia hooked her finger around the trigger preparing to fire again.

"I don't care if were evenly matched, kill me if you will, but I will never let you lay a hand on anyone again!"

"Sophia, I would never do such a thing"

The lady in waiting fired another shot almost hit Shadow's foot. The black hedgehog leaped in the air and dodged the attack.

"Quit running away and fight me!"

Sophia re-loaded the gun and shot at the black hedgehog multiple times, each bullet Shadow quickly maneuvered around. The lady in waiting was finally out of shots. She threw her gun aside and approached Shadow.

"Sophia…what happened to you?"

"What happened to me?! What happened to you?! I'm the same as ever Shadow! I'm just going to exterminate you even if it kills me! Something I should have done 10 years ago!"

"Wait you still remember?"

"Of course I do, how could I forget you?"

"You're not the same though"

The lady in waiting was standing inches away from the black hedgehog.

"What do you mean?"

"You're not the same innocent little girl who waited for her father during the Solaris Project-"

"You said he'd be back!" she cried picking up a large pointed stone and chucking it at Shadow's head with tears in her eyes, "You lied to me! You lied lied lied lied LIED!" she screamed throwing more rocks until the hedgehog was covered in scratch marks. Sophia collapsed to the ground and began crying in her sleeves.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you killed him"

"But I didn't. I only said that so you wouldn't get hurt. I wanted to keep your hopes up"

Sophia's eyes widened as she transitioned into a flashback.

**Outside the Solaris Project 10 years ago**

Sophia woke up and turned her head. Shadow was still asleep with his arms folded. The girl suddenly had a brilliant idea. She left her spot and rushed into a meadow. Sophia picked some flowers for a couple of minutes and returned to the tree. She noticed Shadow looking around and a Silver hedgehog wearing light up futuristic gear carrying Elise in his arms.

"Did you seal Iblis?"

"She's the trigger" the hedgehog nodded as Sophia silently gasped.

Shadow pulled out a bright colored gem that lit up Sophia's eyes.

"It's time to return, Chaos Control!"

The future lady in waiting gasped as a blue light appeared above the two. As Sophia watched her friend jump inside and disappear for good, the silver one carried Elise to the tree she was hiding behind. He watched the hedgehog give her the lucky charm and leave without saying another word. The blue light faded as Sophia blinked a few times. She walked over and looked down at Elise sitting in Shadow's place.

"Don't worry miss Elise, I'll protect you"

"Father?!"

The girl winced as Elise sat straight up in excitement.

"Your happy?"

"Of course I am, my father's ok isn't he?"

Sophia frowned and nodded as the princess beamed in joy.

"Hey do you wanna play with me while we wait for your father to come back?"

The lady in waiting stood frozen not knowing what to say. Elise beamed and grabbed her hands and took off down the hill.

"Don't be shy Sophia!"

"Hey wait!"

The flashback ended as Sophia stopped sobbing.

"I must be strong"

She stood back up with her head hung low.

"Are you alright? You can stop crying now"

"I don't need your sympathy Shadow the Hedgehog!" she snapped as she walked back toward Soleanna.

_I can't do this alone…not without_

Shadow took out the wrist watch Rouge had given him and pressed 'call'

"I need your help. No sign of the Dr. yet but there's a girl who confounded me as Mephiles. It's exactly what you were talking about that day in Soleanna…Can you be here as soon as possible?...Thank you"

The hedgehog shut his watch off and looked over the horizon. Sophia was running toward the black hedgehog, holding her dress up to spread her legs apart as she sprinted. Her face was frozen in horror and her skin was pale. A large robot with small thin robotic legs and gigantic arms that looked like morning stars (clubs with spikes on the end) Sitting up at the top in a round clear window were Eggman, Dekoe, Bokoe, and Bokkun.

"Dr.! What is this?! Wheres my memories you promised?"  
"Memories?" Sophia looked confused at the hedgehog.

"Hmm. Oh yeah about that…I LIED!"

The robots laughed as Shadow grew furious.

"I believe that red little gem belongs to us!" Dekoe laughed.

The large robot bent down and yanked the chaos emerald from Shadow. Sophia gasped and suddenly remembered him using chaos control with an emerald just like that.

_That gem…looks like the one Shadow used before…and Miss Elise's…lucky charm _

Sophia gasped and ran toward the robot's large spiked arm. The robot lifted her up and brought the lady in waiting to Dr. Eggman's eye level. She fidgeted around and grabbed the chaos emerald, glaring at as she gritted her teeth.

"Ha! You think you could get away?! That chaos emerald belongs to me and me only. Give it back now or surrender"

"I'll never surrender to you Doctor!" she hissed.

"Very well suite yourself!" the three robots chorused as they pushed a large button that sent Sophia plummeting to the ground. Shadow leaped in the air and caught her bridal style. Sophia got up and crossed her arms, giving Shadow a mean look.

"All right E-900 attack!"

The robot raised its arm up high and struck down with a powerful force. Shadow ran toward Sophia and moved her out of the way.

"Stop doing that!" she hissed and quickly avoided the hedgehog's reach.

"Why can't you understand it wasn't me who did that to you?"

Sophia looked down at the ground. She reached into her dress pocket and pulled out the red chaos emerald.

"Take this emerald and leave me be. Just get out of my life"

Shadow reached his hand up and slowly moved it towards hers. The robot swung his arm down across Shadow and sent him flying across the field where he smacked against a tree and collapsed on his knees. The robot took the red chaos emerald and rose it up high.

"Ha-ha its ours now!"

Rouge flew down beside Sophia and startled her.

"Shoot, if I was a few seconds early I could have swiped that precious emerald. What'd I miss anyway?"

"Are you…are you a friend of Shadow's?"

"Why?"

The black hedgehog rushed over to the three with minor injuries.

"Your..your so fast…like the black wind my father told me about"

Shadow's eyes widened as he was forcefully pulled back into a distant memory of his old friend Molly.

_I found it wonderful that you believed in me. It's as if you were the black wind._

The loud ear ringing explosion of Molly's jet plane made Shadow cringe.

"Shadow! SHADOW!" Rouge cried as the hedgehog snapped out of his vision.

"It's Eggman's robot!"

"What?"

The three turned around and noticed red electricity running up and down E-900

"Doctor what is wrong with E-900?" Dekoe inquired.

"He won't give us the chaos emerald" Bokoe added.

"It's absorbing the power!"

"Oh no what do we do?!"

"Bail! And once we get to Soleanna we'll unlock E- whatever number we're on…I always lose track!" the doctor shouted as he flipped a switch. The round clear ball on the top of the robot detached and took off toward the city. The fog began to rise again and Shadow, Rouge, and Sophia's surroundings grew dense. The robot was tall enough to escape the fog and easily pick out the three down below.

"We have to be careful. By absorbing that chaos emerald that robot is ten times stronger" Shadow stated as Sophia backed away and watched Rouge and Shadow try and take it down. They spin dashed, hit, kicked, and tried to rocket through the robotic being, but it always pummeled them to the ground.

_If they can't defeat that robot, it might attack Soleanna, I can't let that happen…I have to get that chaos emerald back somehow. Then they can defeat it once and for all_

She picked up the sharp rocks she had thrown earlier and got an idea. Sophia ran back and grabbed her gun that she threw behind and crawled around the ground to search for her bullets.

"This fog…it's impossible to see…maybe if I just feel around"

She felt something hard and smooth. She picked it up and noticed the golden shimmering bullet. Sophia shrank back down and felt a long trail of them. She loaded the bullets inside and locked her gun in place.

"I just hope this works"

Shadow and Rouge continued fighting E-900 when Sophia ran around the corner and tossed her gun to the black hedgehog.

"Use it, you might be able to defeat the robot. It's not too late"

Rouge flew down beside Sophia.

"But bullets won't do a thing, it's useless"

"No, these are specially designed bullets from the head secret agency of Soleanna. My grandfather used to run the place and taught me how to handle guns at age 7 so I am very skilled."

Shadow scurried over with the gun and listened. Sophia gave him the cold shoulder and continued explaining.

"Once these bullets pierce through anything, the target is blown to bits."

"So there's like a microscopic atomic bomb shielded inside these or something?" the bat asked as the lady in waiting nodded.

"You could say that"

The robot gave a loud roar and charged after the three from inside the fog.

"Rouge get Sophia out of here now!"

The bat grabbed her by the arms and took off into the air. Shadow began rapidly firing bullets at the robotic creature. The shots for some reason pierced through the robot but did not explode like Sophia explained.

"Sophia why isn't it working?!" Rouge asked.

Shadow was out of ammo and shamefully tossed the gun aside.

"Wait a minute, the bombs didn't go off…I know what to do"

The robot punched Shadow hard across the face and sent him flying far back again. Sophia and Rouge gasped. The mechanical being turned around to face Soleanna. He identified cheering and children laughing, adults playing games, and gleeful citizens having fun at the celebration. The robot began charging toward the city at an alarming speed.

"Rouge follow that robot!"  
You got it hun"

The bat flew directally above the robot still holding the lady in waiting's arms.

"So what do you want me to do now?"

"Nothing"

"Huh?"

"Rouge, if you see my two dear friends, Miss Elise and Miss Anna…I want you to tell them that we'll always still be friends 'till the day we die"

"Sophia what are you saying?!"  
The girl grew tears in her eyes and she spoke in a hoarse voice as if she were about to breakdown crying any second.

"And-and tell Shadow…I'm sorry"

In slow motion she reached her hand up and let go of Rouge's. The scene grew deathly quiet as Sophia plummeted to the ground. She landed on top of the robot's head and could feel the ticking of the bullets from inside go off. E-900 exploded into thousands of mechanical pieces. Rouge had a frozen horrific look on her face as the reminiscence of her and Shadow's encounter with Molly began to trigger her memory. Sophia flew high into the sky and landed with a crash down towards the blossom pond she hand her friends would play at. Shadow watched her soar into the air and gasped.

"Sophia…no…"

He took off at top speed down towards the forest without looking back. All he could see in his mind was that explosion he had just witnessed, the explosion he had suddenly remembered with Molly's innocent face smiling at him, and the loud gun shot as Maria Robotnik collapsed to the ground. All three memories connected together like puzzle pieces. Rouge landed back on the ground with a solid frozen face of yet another tragedy. She looked up at the smoke rising above her and grew misty eyes. Back at Soleanna the crowd began to worry and panic. Children huddled close to their parents while Elise stared up at the thick smoke left behind.

"What was that all about?" Elise asked herself looking down.

"It's about 2 miles east where we sent our search party for Sophia. Don't worry princess they'll get everything taken care of, it'll be ok"

"I hope your right" she smiled with sparkling eyes as the two watched the smoke rise high into the air.

**Blossom Pond**

Shadow was frantically trudging through the clean pond water, hoping for a sign of Sophia. He could feel his eyes begin to sting in pain just thinking about her.

"Shadow" cried a hoarse voice. From behind the large blossom tree. Sophia laid peacefully in the water, her body was face down and her head turned to the side. Blossom petals covered her pale body.

"You're alive!" the black hedgehog rushed over and gently placed a hand on her head. He pulled her out of the water and set her by the grass. She was losing oxygen and her eyes were about to seal shut forever. The hedgehog pulled her close and rested her head on his shoulder. For a split second he swore he saw Maria Robotnik in her place.

"Shadow…are you…mad at me…for all those things I said?" she spoke quietly.

The hedgehog shook his head from side to side.

"Then…will you wait here with me…will you wait here until my father comes back?"

Shadow gasped as he suddenly remembered what they had done the first time they met.

"I will" he assured with a sorrowful frown.

Sophia smiled and fell asleep by him, not waking up until her father finally returned like Shadow had promised.

After hours had passed Shadow awoke. Sophia lay dead on his shoulder. He looked up at the night sky and sighed, almost crying. He gently picked up the girl and laid her in the water, her body floated smoothly.

"Shadow run!" Rouge cried as a loud smack was heard. The black hedgehog turned around and noticed a group of armed Soleanna guards with massive weapons in their hands.

"You drowned her didn't you! Mephiles the Dark!"

"He's not Mephiles I swear!" Rouge pleaded as a guard turned his gun around and smacked the bat's muzzle. Guards pulled Sophia out of the water and checked her pulse.

"She's dead"

The guards all gasped as Shadow and Rouge shut their eyes in deep mourning.

"What will we tell Elise? And Anna?"

"We'll have to announce it to the whole town"

"At least he will announce it to the whole town"

"Why me"

"Because you killed her didn't you!"

"That's a lie"

The guards cuffed Rouge and Shadow and dragged them back to Soleanna.

**Soleanna**

Rouge and Shadow stood on the same podium that Elise had been on to light the torch and start the first day of celebration. Crowds of people all looked around and began passing rumors that someone had been killed. Blaze, Anna, and Elise had been the first to hear the news. Silver and Blaze stood outside on the balcony from the room the hedgehog had woken up in.

"Shadow?! But why? He didn't do anything wrong"

"They say he murdered Sophia"

"What?! That's impossible, there's no way that could have happened. I'm going to get things straight" Silver jumped off the balcony with Blaze left behind. The cat stuck her arm out and gasped. Silver landed in front of a hand cuffed Shadow and Rouge. He struck his arms out in defense.

"You can't kill Shadow he's innocent!"

"Your so naieve" Blaze sobbed as she turned away and rushed out of the castle.

"What are you doing Silver get down now!" a citizen called out.

"Don't you know the terrible things this hedgehog has done? You're crazy!" another shouted in agony.

"Silver, listen to them, it's best for you not to get involved" Shadow advised as the hedgehog turned around.

"You're my friend, we fought along with Sonic to save the world. I won't let them kill you"

"Silver!" Blaze shouted as she leapt into the air and jumped high over the shocked crowd.

"Man this festival is getting weirder and weirder"

"What's next a zombie apocalypse?!"

Blaze stood next to Silver as Soleanna guards approached them.

"We need you two off the podium now"

"What are you going to do with these two?" Blaze wondered.

"By order of the law, it is up to Princess Elise to decide whether they live or die"

Everyone moved aside as the princess approached the edge of the water and made direct eye contact with the black hedgehog's crimson red eyes. Tears were still streaming down her eyes. Silver flew toward her and grabbed her hands.

"Elise, listen to me it's not who you think it is"

"I'll let them live"

Silver sighed in relief, Blaze had a concerned look on her face.

"Wait I wasn't finished"

Everyone paused in mid silence as All Hail Shadow began to play aloud.

"Let the bat go"

Guards un-cuffed Rouge as they escorted her off the stage.

"I want Mephiles locked away, forever" she snapped bitterly.

As the rest of the Sonic X credits roll by the song continues to play aloud with a short music video of Shadow from past and recent episodes of Sonic X.


	10. Meteor Shower Meltdown

**Sonic X season 4**

**Episode 10: Meteor Shower Meltdown**

**Cream and Vanilla's House 9 a.m.**

Rosie lay on the couch with thick quilts covering up her ice cold body. Her muzzle was a bright red and sweat dripped down her forehead. Her eyes were halfway shut and she was too weak to even tilt her head to the side. Vanilla sat on a stool by her side with a thermometer while Cream and Cheese stood at the end of the couch.

"How do you feel honey?"

"Not good" she managed to speak, "I…I don't feel…normal"

"Well of course you don't feel normal you're sick" Cream pointed out.

"Chao chao chao chao"

"No…I don't feel the same"

"Should we take her to the hospital Mother?"

"I think she should lay low for now. Her temperature is pretty bad, 110 degrees. It's very serious, much worse than I thought…maybe Creamy dear is right Rosie, maybe you should go to the hospital"

"No…I don't…need to"

_I haven't been this sick in years, but this isn't a usual illness, I feel different…something is changing inside me…but I can't remember…can't remember what it was_

*theme song*

**Hillside**

Tails was grabbing Sonic's arm and bringing him up the hill towards Cosmo's plant. He carried a watering can in his other hand. Tails was so excited to show Sonic he couldn't control it.

"Slow down buddy I'm gonna trip! What did you want to show me?"

"You'll see!"  
"Is it Cosmo again?" he asked rolling his eyes.

The two mobians approached the hill.

"Wow she's growing"

Cosmo was now 1 foot high in height. She had four leaves growing from her stem and a small bud sprouting from the top.

"That's amazing Tails"

"I've been giving her water every day!"

"Well Cosmo it's great to see your finally sprouting" Sonic winked with a thumbs up.

The wind picked up around the two as the plant swayed back and forth.

"Wow Cosmo must've liked your comment" the fox laughed.

"Hey you guys!" Chris called out.

The two turned around as the twelve year old jogged up the hill.

"Yo Chris what's up?"

"My house is finally complete! And I've even got a room to store all of my inventions I've made for you guys during our fight with the Meterax"

"That's great let's check it out!"

Chris and Tails ran down the hill when suddenly the wind picked up around Sonic. The blue hedgehog backed up toward Cosmo and sat by the tree, listening carefully to the breeze.

"Sonic aren't you coming?" Chris asked.

"I'll catch up later, Cosmo's telling me something important"

Chris and Tails looked at each other before joining Sonic by the tree, the twelve year old sat on his left, the two tailed fox at his right. They paid close attention to Cosmo's voice travelling through the wind.

_Sonic, Tails, Chris you must warn the others that terrible things are about to happen. Earthquakes will strike the earth followed by a monstrous tornado. Giant rocks from outer space are being hurled toward your homes as we speak. Please warn everyone that these three disasters are about to strike, warn everyone!_

The sky grew dark and the wind began to pick up at a dangerous pace. Sonic, Chris, and Tails exchanged nervous glances and sweatdropped in fear.

_Hurry before it's too late! _

The seedrain's voice faded away. The two tailed fox stood up.

"Did she say a meteor shower?" he asked himself.

The ground began to heavily shake. Chris and Sonic clung to the tree and Tails fell down with a loud thud.

"Tails grab on quick!" Sonic called out extending his arm.

"Sonic!" the fox cried as he rushed over and threw his arms around his brother. Branches fell around the three and cluttered around their feet. The Master Emerald tilted back and forth as the red echidna struggled to balance it. Amy was writing in her diary at her desk when her room swayed back and forth.

"Sonic!" she cried.

The pink hedgehog ran out from her house and darted around the neighborhood.

"Sonic?! Sonic?! HELP ME!"

"Amy get back inside!"

"Sonic you do care!" she cried sprinting toward the blue hedgehog.

"Amy stop it's too dangerous!"

The pink hedgehog tripped and fell to the ground. She laid there holding her foot as the ground continued to sway her around. Chris watched Amy grasp her ankle.

"Sonic I think she's hurt!"

The blue hedgehog dashed over and picked her up. He ran back over across the mobile earth.

"I think she sprained something, Amy are you ok?"

"I'm fine now that you're here!" she squealed, wrapping her arms around him. Sonic just rolled his eyes and turned away. The quake gave one last wave, knocking everyone off their feet before disappearing.

"Sonic! Amy! Tails! Chris! What was that?!" Knuckles cried rushing over with his Master Emerald.

"Cosmo warned us terrible things are about to happen" Chris answered.

"Terrible things like what?"

The wind picked up an immense amount of gust around the group.

"Like maybe a huge tornado that's gonna kill us all!" Sonic panicked as Amy buried her face into his shoulder.

**Team Chaotix Detective Agency**

Objects and all sorts of paper, files, and junk was scattered around the room. Espio stood in a doorway while Charmy and Vector were huddled underneath a small desk. Espio crossed his arms and sighed.

"Honestly you two a desk is not the best place to take cover in an earthquake."

"Wow that was so cool!" Charmy squealed flying around the room, "the ground tried to swallow us whole that was awesome!"

Vector crawled out from underneath the desk and groaned. He walked toward a the window and noticed the sky was growing dark.

"Ah shoot guys, you never told me it was daylight savings"

"It's not nighttime Vector"

The chameleon rushed outside the office with Vector and Charmy following. The wind was intensely strong, powerful enough to send the mobians flying into the sky. The bee grew scared at the howling wind and clung onto Espio.

"Vector! Charmy! Espio!"

The three looked over and noticed Sonic clinging onto the grass and slowly moving towards them.

"Sonic why aren't you running?" Charmy asked.

"Do you want me to get swept up by that?!"

The three turned around and noticed a gigantic pitch black tornado coming straight towards their neighborhood.

"What do we do?!" Charmy cried as Vector and Espio gasped in fear.

"Follow me to Vanilla's! Everyone is taking shelter in their storm cellar!"

"What about our house?" Vector asked as they inched across the grass, picking up the pace quickly as the tornado approached.

"In situations like this it's either live or stay indoors and die" Espio advised as the four continued moving.

5 minutes later they arrived at Cream and Vanilla's house where the tornado would strike any minute. The four were beginning to slowly lift off the ground as they ran straight inside. The inside of the house was completely destroyed with furniture and broken objects scattered everywhere, but the exterior seemed to have little damage.

Sonic led Team Chaotix deep down inside the stone, dark cellar. Knuckle's Master Emerald lit up the room a bright green.

"SONIC!" Amy squealed hugging Sonic tightly. The blue hedgehog nervously chuckled and walked her down along with Team Chaotix.

"I everyone here alright?"

"Yep" the mobians choursed. Sonic scanned the room. Knuckles was leaning against the Master Emerald while Tails, Chris, Cream, Cheese, and Vanilla sat along the left side of the wall. Sonic, Amy, Vector, Charmy, and Espio sat on the other side.

"What's up with Rosie?" the blue hedgehog glanced at the rabbit laying on a mattress with quilts thrown over her. Her face was crimson red and sweat drenched her body. She looked worse than earlier.

"She's really sick I think she has a fever" Amy sighed as Sonic patted the rabbit's shoulder.

"She hasn't moved since this morning" Vanilla breathed, "She wouldn't even wake up during the storm. Knuckles had to carry her down here"

"Mother should we take her to a hospital?"

"Chao chao?"

"Obviously now isn't a good time" Tails lightly chuckled as the room began to shake. The wind was so strong from outside the group had to raise their voices.

"TAILS ARE YOU SURE HOUSES CAN WITHSTAND TORNADOS LIKE THIS?!" Chris shouted.

"THE INTERIOR IS PRETTY WEAK BUT THE WALLS ARE SO THICK AND STRONG THEY CAN EASILY ENDURE A TORNADO"

Knuckles was very irritated by the wind.

"I NEVER EVEN KNEW WE GOT TORNADOS IN THIS PART OF MOBIUS"

"ME EITHER" Tails agreed nodding his head, "I'M JUST GLAD COSMO WARNED US ABOUT-"

The fox froze in fear, realizing what he had forgotten.

"COSMO!" he screamed.

Tails stood to his feet and climbed up the ladder as fast as he could.

"TAILS WAIT!"

Sonic let go of Amy and ran after his friend. Tails exited Cream and Vanilla's house. The door was torn off and taken in with the tornado heading straight for Soleanna. The sky was still pitch black. He continued sprinting down the cobblestone path and straight toward the tree where his beloved plant was. Sonic easily caught up to him and grabbed his arm.

"SONIC COSMO WAS THERE AND NOW SHE'S GONE!" he cried.

The two-tailed fox rushed into Sonic's arms and bawled. The blue hedgehog embraced his brother and patted his back.

"Well let's just go see if she's still there"

"There's no way she could have survived that Sonic" he cried with tears streaming down his muzzle, "There's no way!"

Sonic firmly grabbed his arm and ran up the hill. When they made it to the top Tails's eyes lit up to see Cosmo's plant without one single scratch. She even looked greener and seemed to have grown a little taller than last time.

"What should we do Sonic those meteors are going to strike soon?"

"Why not bring her back to the storm cellar?"

Tails looked back at Cosmo a little unsure about the idea.

"It'll be fine." Sonic walked over and dug his hands deep inside the dirt. He carefully pulled out Cosmo and gave her to Tails.

"Vanilla and Cream are always growing flowers and have a ton of empty clay pots for you to use"

The fox smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Sonic!"

**Rosie's Dream **

Rosie was in complete darkness. She was all alone and began to shiver in fear. A puddle of murky water lay in front of her. She wrapped her hands around her arms and looked down. Her presence was the same however she looked much younger in the reflection. She had dark black pupils and wore a red tanktop and black skirt. Her violet beret covered her head and small patch of hair.

_Something happened to me 1 year ago. Something caused me to forget what I really was, but now I feel like myself…when I was 14. I wasn't just a rabbit, I was something else._

Fear struck her eyes as Rosie's reflection pointed to something behind her. The younger rabbit quivered in fear and fled from the puddle reflection. 15 year old Rosie turned around and noticed Knuckles standing directly behind her with a cold, mean, fierce look in his eyes. The rabbit yelped and fell backwards landing in the puddle. She turned around on all fours and looked back at the reflection. Her 14 year old self stood expressionless at the edge of an immense waterfall. She nodded and shut her eyes as the red echidna hit her hard across the head. The rabbit flew back and free fell into the water landing head first.

"Knuckles?! But why?!" she sobbed.

Rosie's tears streamed down her face and hit the puddle. The water rippled and revealed her normal reflection. She could sense Knuckles presence towering over her within the shadows. Rosie looked up at the angered echidna.

"Knuckles" she flinched with sparkling eyes.

"Your kind threatened my people, and the Master Emerald. Your species destroyed my ancestors with their bare hands"

"My…species…?"

Rosie looked back into the puddle of water. She looked the same as before except for her eye color was a magenta pink instead of blue.

The rabbit flinched and gasped. Through the reflection she could see Knuckles about to smack her again.

**End of dream**

Rosie woke up and shot out of bed.

"Well you seem awake" Amy smiled.

"My head…hurts real bad…what's happening…where am I"

There's a meteor shower outside Knuckles responded. Rosie froze in place and stared at the echidna.

"What's wrong?"

"Why…why are you so nice to me?"

"What?"

Sonic and Tails burst through the cellar and climbed down with Cosmo's plant in a large pot.

"I couldn't bare to see her outside in a storm like this"

"Sonic!" Amy squealed as she wrapped her arms around the blue hedgehog.

The two sat down next to Rosie and noticed something different about her.

"Rosie…your eye" Amy gasped. (if you remember her other eye is covered by blonde hair)

"What about it?"

"It's…pink"

"Pink? Why is that a problem?" she seemed awfully confused.

Knuckles turned around and listened to the conversation.

"That's right you forgot after that incident" Sonic spoke out.

"I did? Well I know I wasn't the same a year ago, I was something different.

The echidna scooted around the emerald to face Rosie. The rabbit flinched and backed away.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

For a long time there was a drastic silence between the mobians, arreoxian, and human. Neither said a word. Finally Sonic stood up and walked toward the ladder.

"I'll check and see"

Everyone watched him climb up and huddled close together. After two minutes Sonic came back down.

"Good news! No houses were destroyed but there's some cool meteors spread around the land come take a look"

Everyone scurried to their feet and climbed up the ladder excitedly, knowing the disastrous day was finally over. The echidna lifted up the emerald and approached the ladder. Rosie was still in the cellar, completely shocked and scared of Knuckles and what he had supposedly done to her.

"I got ya covered Knuckles" Sonic winked as he stepped down and helped him lift the large emerald up. Rosie was zoned out and lost in thought. Her pupils were extremely small. Her hair began to change color as she stood alone in the dark. The brown hair on the top stayed the same, however Rosie's light, golden blonde hair cascaded into a bright, pretty, pink. She looked down at her hair and gasped as she began to retrieve precious memories.

14 year old Rosie watched Knuckles walk quickly away from her, his hat was faced down so his face could not be shown. The rabbit jogged toward him.

"_Knuckles wait! Why do you hate me all of a sudden?!"_

Rosie came back into reality and climbed up the ladder. She exited Cream and Vanilla's house and gazed at the meteors that Sonic and Knuckles were pulling out of the ground.

Amy gasped at Rosie's new look while Cream and Cheese beamed at the sight of her new hair color.

"Rosie when did you get pink hair its so cool I love it!" the little rabbit giggle tugging at the end playfully.

"Chao chao chao chao chao"

Rosie could see herself as a small toddler with a short, small strand of pink hair rising from the top of her head.

"I think this is my natural hair color"

Amy nodded as the three watched Vector and Espio help Knuckles and Sonic by piling meteors in a small ditch off to the side.

"Amy, how come Sonic remembers what I was and I don't?"

"I remember clear as day."

"Did Knuckles ever get mad at me for something?"

"Hmm" she tapped her chin, "Knuckles did get real mad at you that one time, the weird thing is you didn't really do anything wrong"

Rosie gasped as her eyes lit up.

"But it's not anything to be ashamed of Rosie! Knuckles gets mad at everyone at one point!"

She kept her head down and walked to Cream's front porch. She sat down and stared at her lap. Next to her was Cosmo snug inside the clay pot. Amy explained to Cream what was going on as Cheese flew and rested on top of Rosie's head. The sunset cascaded down over the horizon and transitioned into a full night sky with twinkling stars dangling above.

"It looks like the old you is back" Knuckles smiled approaching Rosie.

The rabbit got to her feet and slowly backed away.

"I'm sorry Knuckles, whatever I did I'm sorry" she choked, "but I really can't remember so just stay away"

"What's with you all of a sudden?"

The rabbit ran inside and rushed to Cream's room. The room was empty and all the lights were off. Rosie was staring at herself in Cream's mirror. She banged her head slightly against the glass surface.

"What was I?"

She could visualize another memory of Rosie destroying one of Robotnik's robots without any force, as if she had psychic powers. The sky lit up a bright orange as it shattered into pieces within seconds. Classic Amy stared at her in awe.

"What am I now?"

"_Knuckles did get real mad at you that one time"_

Tears streamed down her face and hit the wood floor.

"_But the weird thing is you really didn't do anything wrong"_

Rosie dropped to her knees and shut her eyes.

She recalled being attacked by a blue robot that resembled Sonic. She fell backwards and was caught by Knuckles. As soon as she sank into his grasp her eyes shot open and her pupils grew tiny once more. She looked up in the mirror as someone outside knocked.

"Rosie could you please answer it?" Vanilla called.

Rosie approached the empty doorway and saw Knuckles there.

"Since the door was gone I knocked on the wall"

"Knuckles…do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you we're friends remember?"

"But…Amy said you were real mad at me that one time…about my species"

Knuckles looked at the top of the left side of her head and noticed a small white dot poking out.

"There growing back"

"What?"

"Your horns"

"Horns? Knuckles I'm so confused what's going on?!"

He lowered his head and rested his glove on her shoulder.

"We weren't supposed to be friend you and I. Your species destroyed the echidna race and tried to claim the Master Emerald's power years and years ago"

"I would've never done that"

"I know"

"Tell me Knuckles what am I, I have to know. Tomorrow I'll even go to that library in Soleanna and discover more about my kind just tell me who am I"

The echidna looked up and rested his other hand on Rosie's shoulder.

"You're a diclonious"

**I DO NOT OWN DICLONIOUS SPECIES COPYRIGHT ELFEN LIED. If you don't know what a diclonious is go look it up. To find out more about what happened to Rosie, and the others one year ago read my Sonic OVA 2 fanfic in progress. If you're confused the next chapter will start to make more sense I AM NOT COPYING THE STORY OF ELFEN LIED**


	11. A Supernatural Emerges

**Quick Note: I'm canceling my Sonic OVA 2 fic so I'll reveal what happened a year ago that will hopefully answer all of your questions from last episode. Just so I'm not copying so much from Elfen Lied, I will add additional powers, history, and natural abilities of diclonious mobians just to make things different. Also I've changed the rating to T just of future violence and teenage elements. 2 OCs of mine will appear in this chapter as well as more in season 5 *covers mouth* oops gotta keep my mouth shut! I DO NOT OWN DICLONIOUS SPECIES COPYRIGHT ELFEN LIED **

**Sonic X season 4**

**Episode 11: A Supernatural Emerges **

**Rosie's Flashback**

Last night they came back, every one of them. Rosie regained all of her lost memories from when she was a diclonious one year ago. That night she remembered what had happened on the waterfall in her dream. 14 year old Rosie stood on the edge of the waterfall and faced the red echidna whose fists we're clenched tightly. The rabbit had a sweet, innocent, fearless look on her face as small drops of blood dripped from underneath her violet beret.

"We shouldn't have been friends" she spoke out, "Echidnas and Diclonii we're enemies for thousands of years just like you said" her eyes began to sparkle.

"What do you want me to do about it?" he sighed turning away.

Rosie slowly removed her beret and revealed to small white and gray horns (looking much like tiny cat ears). Her right horn had been cut clean off revealing small traces of blood.

"Go ahead…chop it off"

"What?"

"If you want to please your ancestors, you might as well do it"

"But…what if it kills you?"

"It won't. I'll try and survive the fall, without someone like you to catch me. My parents are down below looking for me. We'll take that space cabin Amy found and fly to Arreox to leave peacefully once again. I'll finally be normal without my powers"

The echidna turned away.

"Please Knuckles, it's a favor…you hated me once you found out didn't you?"

Sonic, Amy, and Tails watched from the sidelines. The pink hedgehog had tears streaming down her eyes and was holding Sonic's arm.

"I just want to forget it all, I want to start over"

Knuckles turned around, rushed toward Rosie, and smacked her hard across the head. Her horn clean off and landed in the patch of grass by Knuckle's feet. The rabbit free fell off the waterfall and landed in the large endless sea headfirst. Amy rushed to the edge and looked over. Sonic and Tails looked back down at the ground. The echidna wiped small drops of blood from his gloves and stared off at the sea. The pink hedgehog trembled as the rabbit rose from the water and slowly began to drift face down far off toward the shore where her parents and space cabin to Arreox awaited. Amy let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"ROSIE!"

*theme song*

Rosie's eyes shot open as she lay on the couch in Cream and Vanilla's living room. She kept her hands glued to the top of her head, her long pink hair shimmered in the sunlight. Rosie looked toward the coffee table in front of her and noticed her black hair clip she had taken out, and a stuffed animal of a bunny with large dark forest green bows tied around her ears.

"Do you like it?"

Rosie turned around and noticed Cream and Cheese standing next to her. The rabbit's eyes sparkled.

"Is that…is that for me?"

"Yeah yesterday was tough for you so mother and I went to the toy store in Aptos and picked you out a little get well gift while you and Cheese were sitting out on the porch"

"Chao!"

"Thank you Cream…well I'm going to go to the library today and do some research. Could I borrow some paper and a pen?"

**Outside Cream's House**

Rosie walked out wearing her usual low cut dark green long sleeve shirt, dark blue rolled up jeans, long crimson red socks and chocolate brown boots, however this time she took the bows off of the doll Cream had given her and tied them around her horns she had covered up that morning. She walked across the grass with a note in her hand.

_Knuckles, _

_When you get the chance please tell Sonic, Tails, and Amy that I remember everything now. I am going to the library today to research more about my species so you all can be more aware. I'm glad we're still friends even though we were enemies long ago. See you soon!_

_-Rosie_

The rabbit took the white shuttle bus and walked all the way to Soleanna. When she arrived at the city it was messy and cluttered.

"That's right. I forgot there was a storm"

She looked down and frowned.

"How am I going to find the library though this place is so big"

She walked around the cobblestone pavement, her heels clicking as she looked around curiously. Citizens began to stare at her uncomfortably.

_Why are they staring? I better ask for help_

She walked toward an officer with a large mustache and a navy blue suit.

"Um excuse me"

"Hey" he replied stiffly.

"Uh…hey…would you happen to know where the library is?"

The man directed her to the book shop just toward the castle. The rabbit strolled through the city as a familiar face spotted her from up above.

"Rosie? What's she doing here?" Silver asked from up on the brick roof. He was sitting down with Blaze laying down by his side.

"Rosie?"

**Eggman's Base**

Eggman's base hovered above the ocean not too far from Soleanna.

"Doctor it's been days since we've tried to attack Sonic" Dekoe complained.

"When can we get some action?" Bekoe added.

"Will you two be quiet I'm getting a strange signal!"

Dr. Eggman was facing the large wide screen and analyzing numbered codes as the mysterious contact from another planet began to appear before them. The screen grew to static as a black hidden figure with two long quills curving down from its head and two short quills curving up from the top and a Dracula type cape laying open on its back.

"Greetings Doctor. I come from a planet not far from your own, the same planet that young, adolescent rabbit girl is from"

The robots sat in silence.

"Cream?" Bokoe asked scratching his head.

"Rosie! I'm talking about Rosie!" the mysterious voice bellowed as he rose from his chair and faced closer to the screen. His tan muzzle shone bright in the light.

"I am requesting you to extract a small portion of DNA using this"

The black figure held up a small robot mimicking a small hornet with a sharp needle as a stinger.

"I'll send this to your world using my transportation device. Release the device and it will track down Rosie within seconds"

"Why do you need her DNA?" Eggman inquired.

"Believe me she must be exterminated at once. And luckily I know the right girl to accomplish that task"

"You need to kill her?!" the three robots chorused.

"Precisely"

"Well what's in it for us?"

"The black figure sent over the small bee robot and a shiny purple chaos emerald"

"A chaos emerald!"

"Get me that DNA sample so I can conduct some experiments"

"Why do you plan on killing Rosie?"

"I'm doing it for the sake of all of us"

**Inside the black figure's laboratory**

A black hedgehog sat in a front of a large screen with a massive lit up keyboard with hundreds of buttons and levers. Off to the side in a dark corner was a mobian about 20 years old. She was a dark magenta wolf with a dark violet cape similar to the figure. The wolf had a long bushy tail and scraggly, hair that reached down to her knees. She wore slick purple gloves and had two small white horns sticking out from her head. The wolf's head was hung low and her hands were held up high and locked in place. She was surrounded by a large, clear, circular forcefield with colorful electricity scattered around. The black figure continued to communicate with Eggman and co.

"If we do this for you, will you lend us the power to kill Sonic as well?"

"I'll do whatever you tell me to do Doctor, you have as much brains as I do. With Rosie gone and my acquaintance arises, we can make this world ours I gurantee. My partner and I have heard QUITE a lot about this hero of Mobius"

The wolf girl slowly lifted her head up and perked her ears.

"When the time comes I'll lure Rosie and Sonic to Arreox, and we'll both get what we want"

"Sounds like a fair deal!" Eggman grinned as he gripped the chaos emerald and chuckled.

The figure nodded and switched the screen off.

"Idiotic fools, wouldn't you agree my queen?" he asked looking at the tied up wolf.

The figure hovered over to the wolf as his appearance shone in the light. He was an adult black hedgehog with colorful electric veins running up and down his massive head. He wore tall metallic blue boots and a dark green cape. An evil grin stretched across his tan muzzle.

"Master", the wolf chocked keeping her head low, "Who's this Rosie"

"Your ultimate foe, she is the only threat against you from conquering the world. If we exterminate that rabbit and those pesky friends of hers back on planet Mobius you will be the only and official diclonious queen."

"Wait…there's another…queen?!"

The wolf shot her eyes open with a gory and horrifying red glare. She lunged as far as she could toward the black hedgehog but was still locked down.

"THAT CAN'T BE THAT CAN'T BE YOU SAID I WAS QUEEN I AM YOUR ONLY QUEEN MASTER YOU LIED YOU LIED!"

Seven long invisible hands with sharp knife like nails clawed and smashed against the glass, trying to break out.

"Not so fast"

The black hedgehog opened the palm of his hand and created an electrical force that shocked the wolf and calmed her down.

"Honestly Mystique at age 21 you really must learn to control those sharp vectors of yours. You'll get your chance in time, but you must be patient. Believe me we'll all get our share, and you will be the only diclonious queen"

"Then I'll kill her, I'll kill her friends, and I'll crush that Sonic the Hedgehog like a toothpick!" she growled, raising her head up and revealing her sick, bloodthirsty eyes.

**Soleanna Castle Dining Room**

Elise had invited Chris and Sonic over for some tea on one of their last days off.

"So I hear Eggman hasn't attacked this place in a while" Sonic smirked kicking his feet up on the table. Anna coughed and motioned her hand down. The blue hedgehog quickly stuck his legs back underneath.

"Sorry I'm not used to all this fancy stuff"

"Wow Chris your quiet a polite gentleman" Elise complimented.

"Thanks, my family's pretty rich back on Earth, with my mom being an actress and my dad owning one of the most successful businesses in the country"

"Fascinating indeed" Anna smiled sipping her tea.

Sonic pushed his cup aside and got up from his seat.

"Well I'm gonna relax a little while longer before you know who shows up again, you coming Chris?"

"Nah, I think I'll stay here, say hi to Silver and Blaze for me!"

Sonic gave his friend a thumbs up.

"Will do!" and with that he rushed outside.

"Wow what a riot" Anna commented pouring more tea for Chris and Elise, "Silver's pretty fast but I don't think anything can compete against Sonic's speed"

"Yeah, well Shadow's pretty tough as well" Chris added. Princess Elise sank her head low and remembered sending the black hedgehog who murdered Sonic to prison.

"What about…Mephiles?"

"Mephiles?! You mean that look alike of Shadow"

Elise gasped.

"Look-look alike?!"

"Yeah. When I came back to this world Mephiles was resurrected from Shadow's own shadow. Mephiles kidnapped me to look up the secrets of the flames of disaster and he hurt a lot of people in Soleanna, at least that's what I've heard"

"Red stripes…" the princess gasped and was hurled into a quick flashback of her saying her last goodbye to Sonic, Silver and…Shadow.

Elise dropped her tea, breaking the glass against the shining black surface.

"Oh Miss Elise!", Anna sighed, "You really must be more careful"  
"Chris I've done something terrible! I accused the wrong hedgehog!"

"What?"

The princess grabbed the boy's arms and rushed out of the castle.

"Miss Elise!" Anna called.

"Elise what's going on? What did you do with Shadow?!"

"I'll explain along the way, we haven't a moment to lose!"

**Soleanna Library**

Rosie walked down the long aisle and nervously approached the librarian. She was a small stubby woman with a large gray bun and a long sleeve green dress. She had a short stubby nose and pointy glasses. The librarian was busy reading a newspaper article. The heading read, MEPHILES THE DARK SENTENCED TO PRISON FOR LIFE. The rabbit gulped when she saw the picture of Shadow.

"Excuse me"

"Uh…may I help you?"

"I'm looking for a book" Rosie stuttered still looking at the newspaper.

"Aren't we all?"

"Oh um sorry, uh do you have anything on diclonious species?"

"Di- what?"

"Diclonious. D-I-C-L-O"

"I don't need to hear your spelling" she held up her pen and pointed to a row of dark cold stones leading downstairs in the corner.

"Try in there"

"That's…dark"

"Don't worry we got some light" the librarian flipped through the paper and continued reading. Just as Rosie walked down the stairs, Sonic came rushing in and haulted at the front desk. The librarian's newspaper flew out of her hands.

"Hey watch it Sonic!" she snapped.

"Just what is all this about?!"

The blue hedgehog slammed the paper down in front of the woman.

"Mephiles was sentenced to prison for life, isn't it great?"

"No it is not great! That's my friend Shadow the Hedgehog!"

"It's Mephiles, Princess Elise said so"

"…Elise?...But why…she knew Shadow helped us defeat Solaris"

"Pardon?"

"Nothing, might as well go read a darn book"

The blue hedgehog walked into the corner and shuffled through random books until he found one that caught his attention. He quickly pulled it out of the shelf and sat down on the couch. He flipped through all the pictures of food, not even bothering to read the text.

**Supernatural Section of the Soleanna Library**

The room was completely empty with nothing but stone walls and floors, old wooden bookshelves placed around, torches with small, flickering embers, and ancient paintings of supernatural mobians and humans. Rosie spent a whole 10 minutes searching for a book on diclonious, when she finally found an old, rotted, thin book in the way back. Rosie sat down near a torch and began to read random passages aloud.

"Diclonious are a very rare species with two horns that grow out from their skull and seven invisible vectors that can stretch at a variety of lengths. These hands have the power to cut, punch, or maneuver through anything no larger than 5 times their size. These vectors were used for mass destruction of the mobian race including the echidna clan."

Rosie bit her knuckle as she slowly turned the page, thinking about what Knuckles had told her.

"1,000 years ago, most of the echidna race was wiped out by the diclonious species in hopes of obtaining the Mater Emerald's power. It was then that these genetically altered mutants were gone for good and officially extinct"

The rabbit traced her finger over to an old pen and ink illustration of echidnas fighting off a group of horned mobians, all were using their vectors and fighting except for a male rabbit who stood up on a hill and watched from above.

"Unlike Were-hogs of Vamp-Bats, much is unknown about the diclonious, however each has a special vector ability that they develop during their adolescence and each can control the elements of the chaos emeralds as well as the Master Emerald. These mutants have the power to spread their genes with a simple touch from their vectors. They are known to repopulate an alarming rate. Any mobian that is touched with a vector from the opposite gender will inherit the gene and produce diclonii offspring. When a gene is passed to a mobian a sensitive vibration runs through the body and causes their mind to grow numb until the vector is released. The diclonious who passes the gene is known as the queen"

Rosie flipped through the back of the book and found a picture of a female diconi-cat with her horns taken apart. A creepy ghost like being was emerging from the half of the broken horn.

"There are no studies that show what happens when a diclonious loses their horns but it is believed that they suffer a gruesome death and are immediately toiled into the gates of hell where they are welcomed by the devil himself"

Rosie glanced down at the picture and noticed all of the dicloni-mobians walking down toward a pit of fire as the devil escorted them. She recognized all of them from the previous picture EXCEPT for the dicloni-rabbit that stood on the hill, refusing to fight.

"There are not many weaknesses of a diclonious all except for incredibly fast and or heavy objects shot from anything past their normal vector range. There is no evidence of what happens when a diclonious uses the power of a chaos emerald, and these insane mutants have not been seen anywhere on Mobius for decades (although they have been found on Earth)."

Rosie flipped the front of the book and checked the date it was published.

"1972, way before I was born"

"Rosie?"

The rabbit gasped and turned around.

As the figure walked down the torches burned out.

"Oh no I can't see"

"I can help" the figure spoke as fire dashed around the room and lit up the torches even brighter. The rabbit rubbed her eyes and smiled at the cat.

"Blaze…did you get your memories?"

"I remember it all"

The cat walked down and sat next to Rosie.

"Wow you really changed since I've been gone, I like what you did with your eyes and hair"

"Oh thank you, it's nothing really"

Blaze picked up the book and read the cover.

"Diclonious huh, I've never really liked them" she hissed.

Rosie began to sweat and shake uncomfortably at what Blaze had just said.

"Hey are you ok?"

Rosie didn't answer, bit slowly inhaled and exhaled.

"Yeah…well I wanted to learn more about them"

"They're nasty little devils aren't they?"

"Um…Blaze…"

"Yeah"

"Have you ever heard of a nice diclonious?"

"Nice? How could they be nice?"  
"Blaze what's going on?"

The girls looked up and watched Sonic and Silver walk down the steps. The blue hedgehog held his cookbook underneath his arm.

"Wow Rosie you look, uh…different"

The rabbit frowned and turned red.

"But I like it!" Silver quickly spat, giving a nervous smile.

Sonic just stared at Rosie with worried green eyes.

"Rosie, I'll tell them if you-"

The rabbit moved her hand up and cut the hedgehog's sentence. She reached toward her dark green velvet ribbons and slowly untied them. Blaze and Silver gasped at the sight of her horns.

"Your-you're a diclonious?!" Blaze stuttered, feeling horrible about what she had said earlier.

The cat ran up at hugged Rosie.

"I'm so sorry I didn't even know!"

So she was like this…the whole time?"

"She forgot all about it…after that little incident"

Blaze released her grip from the rabbit.

"What incident?"

Sonic and Rosie looked at eachother and both nodded. They sat together at the small table with Silver and Blaze sitting across. Rosie shared new information she had discovered from the book and to her surprise, Silver and Blaze caught on very quickly.

"Wow that must be real scary for you" Silver frowned, resting his head on his hand.

"Nothing bad's gonna happen though! As long as I control myself"

"And you always have Rosie"

"Oh there you guys are!" cried a familiar voice. Sonic and Rosie turned around to see Bokkun fly down the stairs with his usual TV screen in his hands.

"Oh god not now Bokkun" Sonic sighed.

"I just have something for you" he said landing in front of the astonished rabbit.

"Something for me?"

"Careful Rosie that thing's gonna explode!"

Sonic got out from his seat and held his arm out in front of the rabbit as she backed away and moved closer to the hedgehog. Silver and Blaze got out from their seats and moved back into the corner.

"I PROMISE ITS NOT GONNA BLOW FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME!"

Bokkun pressed the button as the mobians and arreoxian braced for impact. The screen opened up and the small robotic wasp flew out.

"That's it?" Sonic laughed as the rabbit looked nervously at the bee.

The robot dove down and tried to sting Rosie. The rabbit quickly maneuvered out of the way as the bee's stinger struck the ground.

"Have fun!" Bokkun laughed flying out of the room and locking the door shut.

"HEY WAIT!" Rosie panicked and banged against the door. The bee flew back and tried to attack her again. It suddenly became a wild goose chase around the room, Silver, Blaze, and Sonic helped their rabbit friend avoid the wasp.

"What's it here for?!" Silver gasped.

The cat jumped high up and stomped on the small robot as it tried to squirm free from her grip.

"I'll bet anything this is Eggman's idea, he's probably up to no good"

The bee flew out from underneath the cat's heel and shoved the needle deep inside her leg, extracting a tiny amount of blood where it was stored inside a glass tank inside the robot's belly. The cat winced in pain and fell over. Sonic dove down and cradled the injured cat. The bee analyzed the DNA sample, realized it was not the target's, and released the small amount of blood onto the floor.

"Blaze!" Rosie cried as she and Silver rushed over.

"Is she ok?"

"I'll take care of her, get Rosie away from that robot!"

Silver and Rosie worked together to try and defeat the tiny pest. The hedgehog used his psychic forces while the rabbit flew up and kicked it down the heel of her boot. Rosie was just about to give up when suddenly she felt something weird inside of her. Some kind of powerful energy was building up inside of her and she wanted to unleash it. Seven one and a half meter long invisible hands stretched from her back and crushed the tiny robotic wasp into pieces. Silver and Sonic stared in amazement.

"We're those your…your vectors?"

The rabbit nodded.

"They work a lot like my powers"

"Well you can't see it but to me my vectors are as visible as can be"

"Really?"

Rosie stretched her vector toward a dusty bookshelf and placed it on top. She brought it back toward Silver where he and Sonic could see a faded, dusty handprint floating in midair.

"Rosie, that's amazing"

The small robotic wasp put itself back together and few toward the rabbit.

"Rosie watch out!"

Before Silver could stop it the bee took a sample of Rosie's DNA from her back.

The rabbit collapsed and was caught by the silver hedgehog. Sonic gently set down Blaze and ran toward the wasp. Before he had a chance to destroy it the robot teleported away.

"You almost had it!"

Sonic picked Blaze back up, when the door suddenly opened.

"Who keeps locking these doors?" the librarian asked in an annoyed tone.

"We're sorry, were just about to leave" Sonic interrupted.

The librarian scoffed and left the four alone. Silver looked down at the rabbit and toward the corner of the room where she had left her two green ribbons. He used his psychic forces to levitate the ribbons and tie them back over the rabbit's horns. He then lifted both Blaze and Rosie in the air and switched them around, Sonic now held Rosie, and Silver held Blaze.

"It's getting a little late, it might be best for you to go back home"  
Sonic nodded and smiled.

"Alright thanks Silver"  
Sonic walked out of the library as the rabbit stirred and stepped down onto the pavement. She looked up at Sonic and stood back on her feet

"Feeling better?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Why don't you go on home, I'm gonna check on Chris"

Rosie thanked Sonic and fled Soleanna.

**Master Splice Laboratory**

The black hedgehog, known as Master Splice, received the robot with Rosie's DNA. The bee's tankopened up and released the fluid into a small clear test tube. Splice analyzed the DNA and stared in amazement.

"Well well well, so it is true. Rosie really is the savior of this world"

He turned and faced Mystique.

"But not for long"

**My family and I went camping two weeks ago with bees swarming around our RV day and night, so during a hike in the sequia tree forest I thought it would be interesting for Splice to send in a robotic bee to extract DNA from Rosie. **


	12. Freeing the Convict

**Sonic X season 4**

**Episode 12: Freeing the Convict**

**Sonic's Neighborhood 7:00 p.m.**

The sky was a dark, rusty, orange and a gentle breeze blew through the neighborhood. Amy was wandering around aimlessly along the narrow dirt road, looking desperately out toward the horizon.

"Where do those guys live anyway?" she scoffed, "guess I'm too busy chasing Sonic around and spending more time with Cream and Tails to even stop by for a visit"

As she kept walking along the road she finally spotted the Chaotix Detective Agency. Amy sighed in relief and hurried to their front porch just as the sky grew even darker.

*theme song*

She knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Amy tapped on her foot impatiently and knocked again.

"HELLO?!"

Amy grew furious and pounded on the door with her massive hammer.

"HELLO HELLO HELLO IS ANYBODY HERE?!"

"Psst!"

She looked up and noticed Charmy sticking his head out the window.

"You might want to try ringing. Works for me" he grinned.

Amy's frown deepened as she put her hammer away and rang the bell. Vector opened the door with a large, wide smile.

"Welcome! Welcome! How may we assist- Oh…it's you"

"Yeah it's me! I want advice from you Vector!"

"About what? This is a detective agency you know, we're not therapists"

"I want you to teach me about love"

The crocodile turned red.

"Uh…don't you think I'm a bit old for you toots?"  
Amy grew furious.

"NOT WITH YOU! I'M TALKING ABOUT SONIC!"  
"Oh right now I remember…about that talk we had at the party? Yeah, my mistake" Vector sighed leading Amy in.

She sat down across from Vector on the couch, newspapers, case files, and garbage were scattered all over. The pink hedgehog look disgusted as she picked up a banana peel.

"Don't you guys ever clean this place?"

"Do you want me to teach you how to win Sonic's heart or not?"

"Yeah, whatever I'm listening" she shrugged flinging the peel behind her.

**Soleanna**

"So you thought Shadow was Mephiles?"

"They looked so alike when I first met them, I would've mistaken him as Shadow too"

Chris, Elise, and Sonic were walking toward the entrance to Soleanna's large, steel prison, the princess had just explained the entire situation to the two friends.

"Yeah, I feel so horrible, the poor thing must be so scared"

Chris and Sonic looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"I didn't mean it as a joke!"  
"Shadow, scared?! I wouldn't believe it!"

"Shadow's the most fearless being I've ever known!"

"Well you two plan to save him right?"

"Of course" Chris spat in a much more serious tone.

"Don't worry Elise Shadow can take care of himself, he'll be just fine" he smiled with a thumbs up and turned around to face the large building, "I wouldn't even be surprised if he managed to escape"

"I wouldn't be so confident Sonic. Soleanna has one of the highest protected, secured reformatories in all of Mobius. It's always on a 24 hour surveillance watch with dangerously high tech equipment, making sure nobody gets even close to any of our convicts, especially Shadow"

From inside Shadow was chained up in a large, empty, metallic room with red, electric beams surrounding his body. The lasers we're so close he'd be cut in half just by moving an inch. The black hedgehog stayed in a silent, still position with his head hung low. He often looked up and glared at the other side of the room with his crimson red eyes.

"Don't worry Elise, I came prepared" Chris smiled pulling out his backpack and dumping out a bunch of equipment.

Sonic smiled while Elise beamed.

"Wow Chris where'd you get all that?"

"Most of these were inventions I made while on the Blue Typhoon, but this one right here can cut through anything imaginable"

He picked up a long, thick, bright yellow glove with orange finger tips. On the tip of the glove was a dial with labels such as steel, wood, metal, iron, etc.

"Wow that'll come in handy, nice work pal!"

Chris smiled and collected his things back into his backpack.

"I was planning on showing them to the people at the science department, but since Shadow's in trouble, we can use my equipment to save him for sure!"

"What's this about saving Shadow?"

The three turned around and noticed Rouge stepping out from the shadows.

"Miss Rouge?"

"Salutations Princess Elise!" she waved, "long time no see!"

The blue hedgehog gave her a suspicious look.

"So I assume you want to save Shadow too"

"Come on big blue, you guys need me! You wouldn't last long in a prison like that"

"Miss Rouge, if you wanted to save Shadow, why haven't you done it before?"

The bat turned red with embarrassment.

"Nevermind nevermind! Let's just get this over with!" she groaned.

Rouge walked ahead of the group while Chris and Elise chuckled and followed the bat inside. Sonic suddenly felt raindrops pelt against his face. He looked up and watched more water fall and hit against his skin. He shut his eyes in deep thought as rain continued to plunge Mobius.

**Chaotix Detective Agency**

"I mean you've been on a date with this guy before right?" Vector asked sipping some soda.

Amy chewed on a rice ball while Espio and Charmy watched from the sidelines.

"Well…I…don't think that one really counted as a date" she frowned.

"Then if he's never gone out with you, you're not really considered boyfriend and girlfriend"

"Huh?!"

"Yep, maybe he's just not interested, but there's always someone out there for you Amy"

"But…but I love him Vector…I really do!"

Amy set her rice ball aside and buried her face into her hands.

"Hey don't cry now" Vector frowned chugging down the rest of his drink, "remember what I said before, that love is the most powerful emotion in existence, and it can control your other feelings"

Amy looked back up and stared down at her tear soaked hands. Her eyes began to sparkle.

"You're…your right…they do control my emotions…"

She remembered the time at the beach from season one where she destroyed Eggman's robot in hopes of winning Sonic's heart after it destroyed his necklace she worked so hard on. Amy recalled running for hours the day Sonic finally returned from Mobius. She even risked her life out in space, and constantly threw herself in danger just to save him, and Sonic hasn't even thanked her once! He seemed to care about Princess Elise more than her!

Amy set her half eaten riceball aside and stood up.

"Thank you for your help Vector, I'll leave Sonic alone and behave myself from now on"

She walked out the door with her head hung low. Rain drops began to fall as they mixed with Amy's tears.

"I'm confused" Charmy sighed scratching his head.

"You're too young to understand love Charmy" Espio said folding his arms.

"Then why does Amy not love Sonic anymore?"

"After being overly obsessed with Sonic for so many years, she is now suffering a stage of rejected first love, perhaps one of the hardest obstacles to overcome in one's life. What she needs right now is a mobian that will give her that kind of true love and comfort you see in movies and read in novels"

"True Espio, true indeed", Vector yawned, "unless Sonic changes his mind and confesses"

"What's there to confess? You've seen the way Sonic acts around her, I see no connection"

"I wouldn't doubt so much Espio!"

"Hey what if we try and get Sonic and Amy together!"

"Charmy that's a terrible idea, you can never force a relationship!"

"I'm with Charmy on this, besides you helped us get Tails and Cosmo together back on the Blue Typhoon"

The chameleon shivered, remembering having to move Knuckles around like a puppet.

"Yeah that was really funny when you voiced him!" Charmy giggled as Espio gripped his forehead.

"Can we not discuss that!" he snapped.

"Then it's settled! We're going to get those two lovebirds together!"

A crack of thunder lit up the sky, scaring the daylights out of the Chaotix. Espio's eyes widened while Charmy clung onto Vector's snout. The bell rang as soon as the thunder rolled away.

"I'll get it!" Charmy grinned flying towards the door. He opened it, surprised to see who it was.

"Oh…it's you…what happened?"

**Soleanna Prison**

Rouge hovered above Chris while Sonic and Elise tagged behind. The princess slowly stopped in her tracks. The blue hedgehog came to sudden halt and turned around.

"What's wrong?"

She slowly reached her shaky arm out as Sonic grabbed it and tugged her along the way. Elise walked closer to Sonic as the group approached a massive steel door.

"Great now what?" the hedgehog huffed.

Rouge looked up at the ceiling and smirked with a glint in her eye. She flew up and pointed out a door leading to a tunnel of vents.

"Good eye Rouge!" Chris complimented as the bat picked him up. She flew Chris up as he took out a screw driver and began un-screwing the bolts.

Elise gripped Sonic's hand tighter. The hedgehog looked up at her with concern.

"What is it?"  
"Something's not right"

"INTRUDER ALERT INTRUDER ALERT INTRUDER ALERT"

Red flashing lights lit up the area. A large robotic arm pinned Rouge and Chris to the side of the wall making them scream.

"Chris!"

Sonic ran up the side of the wall and spin dashed into the robotic arm, breaking them free. He looked up and noticed a security camera eyeballing them. Sonic twisted the device and chucked it into the corner.

"Sonic I got the door open we have to leave now!"

"Sonic there's guards coming in hurry!"

"What about you?!"

"I'll be fine just go!"

Sonic, Rouge, and Chris fled into the vents while Elise stood tall, awaiting the Soleanna guards.

"Princess! What's going on?"

"Someone tried to break in but they left just as I showed up. Unfortunately we didn't get any footage of the criminal" she motioned toward the broken security camera as the red alert signs were shut off.

"What did the guy look like incase he comes by?"

"He was tall and incredibly obese, with large red lips, and a hook for a hand, oh and he had a tall black afro with a pick inside!" she tried her hardest not to giggle.

The guards sweatdropped and nervously backed away.

"Alright Princess we'll let you know when we caught the crook"

Elise began to laugh uncontrollably as soon as they left.

**Eggman's Fortress**

"Omega, your mission is to break Shadow out of prison and bring him back to my Egg Fort"

"Mission understood" he replied lowering his head.

Eggman lured the robot into a capsule and lowered him onto the roof of the prison right below Shadow's jail cell.

"If I'm correct Shadow should be right underneath Omega's feet"

Dekoe raised his hand to interrupt.

"But Dr. what are you doing? I thought Shadow was against us"

"So why are we using Omega?"

"Believe it or not but Shadow has a chaos emerald!"  
"What?!" the three robots chorused.

"Look right here"

Eggman directed their attention to the monitor. A radar flashed red where the black hedgehog was chained.

"If we get Omega to free him, we can easily steal his chaos emerald and lure Sonic out into space to begin the first step towards the creation of Eggmanland!"

He pressed another button and showed them a diagram of a rod shaped canon with a laser beam blasting from the tip. The label read Project Gaia. The three robots stared at the canon shape.

"That looks uh…unique" Bekoe scratched his head.

Dr. Eggman rubbed his hands together.

"Oh I've waited a long time for this!"

**Inside the Vents**

Being a nocturnal mobian, Rouge led Sonic and Chris through the dark air vents.

"If this vent doesn't lead us to Shadow we're screwed. Just cross your fingers boys and hope we find an exit soon"

"I'm sure my inventions will come in use sometime, right Sonic?"

The hedgehog turned around and winked with a friendly smile.

The bat suddenly stopped in her tracks causing Sonic and Chris to collide into her. The guys scooted back and looked annoyed at Rouge.

"Watch it will 'ya!" Sonic snapped.

"Look at that glow up to the left!"

Sonic and Chris looked over her shoulder and noticed a bright light of yellow electricity coming from around the left corner.

"Maybe it's a chaos emerald" Chris exclaimed as Rouge gasped and darted off.

"Rouge!" the boys chorused running after her.

They finally caught up with the bat whose face was pressed against a glass window.

"Check it out boys!"

Sonic and Chris looked over and gasped at the sight of two chaos emeralds (one white, the other yellow) circling around each other and creating electrical pulses around an operating system.

"Looks like I got lucky tonight! Chris use that geeky gadget of yours to break the glass open.

"It's not geeky" Chris scoffed giving her a disgusted look, "I'll bet they used these chaos emeralds to power the prison, that must be why it's so secure"

He took out his yellow glove and set the dial to glass. He carefully cut a hole inside with a red hot laser beam. Rouge immediately thrusted her hand inside and reached for the two emeralds. As soon as they were taken the power was immediately shut down. From inside his jail cell Shadow exhaled loudly once the red lasers that kept him in place disappeared. Rouge hugged the emeralds tightly before stuffing them into her cleavage once Sonic and Chris weren't looking (she seriously does that!).

"Well now that the powers out we can use the rest of your inventions to rescue Shadow!"

"Great! Rouge and Chris chorused excitedly.

**Shadow's Cell **

The black hedgehog was breathing loudly from the sudden loss of energy from avoiding the lasers that pressed him against the wall he was chained to. He flicked his ear at the sound of a crash coming from the ceiling.

"Omega?"

The robot unchained Shadow and helped him stand back up on his feet.

"Doctor has assigned me to rescue you"

"Doctor? For what purpose?"

"This!" Eggman cackled from up above.

A robotic hand broke through the roof and reached toward Shadow, swiping away his red chaos emerald.

"Traitor!" Omega yelled firing bullets up at the Egg Fort.

Dekoe pulled a lever and a large purple forcefield appeared and blocked every shot. Shadow widened his eyes.

"What?! But how?"

"It appears he is using a chaos emerald"

"Right you are Omega!" Dr. Eggman praised, "Thank you Master Splice!"

Bekoe pulled another lever that shot a large red laser right between Shadow and Omega, creating a large deep hole right into the metallic floor.

"Looks like you could guys could use some help"

"Chris?"

Shadow and Omega turned around to spot Rouge, Chris, and Sonic. The bat held two chaos emerald in her hands.

"I'll take that!" Sonic snickered stealing her two treasures.

"Hey!"

The blue hedgehog tossed the white one too Shadow.

"You ready?"

The black hedgehog simply nodded as Sonic joined his side, both ready to attack the Egg Fort along with Rouge and Omega standing behind.

**Chaotix Detective Agency**

"You're a dicloni-rabbit? Cool!" Charmy beamed. Vector set aside a bag of chips and turned his attention to Rosie.

"So what can we help you with?"

"I've got two problems I need to talk about" Rosie spoke sitting next to Vector on the sloppy green couch. Espio groaned and folded his arms.

"Why do people always come to us to talk about their feelings?! First Amy now you"

The rabbit crossed her legs and turned away.

"I'm not here to talk about my feelings Espio this is much more important. I have a mystery for you guys to solve"

The three agents leaned closer to the diclonious.

"A MYSTERY?!"

"Yeah can you guys please get two feet back away from me, I'm a little claustrophobic right now"

The Chaotix immediately moved back.

"What's your case?"

"Well, uh…I keep thinking of this thing my parents said to me all the time back when I was a dicloni-rabbit. They said I was meant to save mobian-kind not harm it, and they wouldn't tell me why. They would say it over and over again. Now that I got my memories back as being a diclonious I can't stop thinking of that one sentence, any ideas what it could mean?"

"You're meant to save us?" the chameleon questioned.

"Well, I'm not sure, that's what my parents said.

"Well I'm sure you are, parents never lie except when they tell you things about the tooth fairy"

Charmy flashed an angry look at the crocodile and flew up in front of him.

"WHAT SHE'S NOT REAL WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!"

"Come on Charmy, haven't your parents told you already? I mean you're like 10 right?"

"I AM NOT 10! 1 AM 6!"

Vector's pupils shrank and he began to sweatdrop.

"YOU RUINED MY LIFE!" Charmy yelled, flying back to his room with tears streaming down his face.

"I'm gonna go take another nap" Vector muttered, keeping his same expression as he got up and exited the room.

"Well I guess that leaves you Espio, got any ideas?"

"Unfortanatley not, I find it strange that your parents would tell you that even though dicloni-mobians are meant to destroy our kind"

"Espeacially echidnas" the rabbit frowned and drooped her ears thinking of Knuckles.

"I'm sure there's something unique about you though. Didn't you tell us that diclonii have their own vector ability?"

"Yeah, I haven't discovered mine yet though"

"Well maybe your parents have"

"Huh?!"

"Drop by for a visit sometime and ask, they should know what it is"

"So I do have an ability?"

"You could, it may have something to do with the chaos emeralds"

"Really? You think so?"

"Maybe, what was the other problem you had?"

Rosie got down from the couch and grabbed the chameleon's arm, leading him outside.

"It's raining, what are we doing out here?"

"I'll show you what the other problem is"

She walked out in the pouring rain and knelt down in the muddy grass. She released her vectors and planted them firmly on the ground. She shut her eyes in deep concentration. Her ears slowly rose up and spread apart so they were straight and level. Espio gave her an awkward look.

"What are you doing?"

"You know that diclonii can sense each other's presence"

"Yeah, you told us that"

Rosie flopped her ears back down and retrieved her vectors.

"I can sense another's presence. It's not a diclonious, but something much worse, yet at the same time it feels like a diclonious"

"What were you doing just now?"

"I could hear something deep underground, like a giant roar…it sounded angry…and it has vectors…massive vectors"

**Soleanna Prison**

Shadow, Sonic, Rouge, and Omega all attacked Eggman's fort as the room began to flood with rain water. Meanwhile Chris was using his laser canon and yellow glove to break out of the prison. Sonic and Shadow were spin dashing and chaos blasting from behind while Rouge kicked hard from the sides and Omega rapidly fired bullets. Dekoe crawled out of the fort and slapped Sonic across the face. He and Bokoe laughed as he tumbled into the water down below.

"Aaaah! Help HELP! CHRIS! SHADOW! ANYBODY?!"

"I'm coming Sonic!"

Chris grabbed his backpack and charged on over only to find the hedgehog sitting in 2 and a half inch water.

"Really Sonic?"

"Hey I'm hydrophobic!"

"That's no excuse" Shadow growled and threw Sonic straight at the Eggfort. He gripped the emerald tightly and teleported behind it.

"Let me give you a boost big blue"

"Thanks Rouge!" Sonic winked as the bat twirled him around and flung him straight at the fort. At the same time, Omega launched Shadow straight at the Egg Fort. Both spin dashed right on cue and blew up the base.

"Alright you did it!" Chris cheered from down below.

Sonic, Shadow, Rouge, and Omega all landed firmly in the water and watched Eggman and co. escape Soleanna in their hovercraft.

"They got the chaos emeralds" Shadow growled.

"Think again" Rouge smirked revealing the red and purple chaos emeralds.

"Nice going!" Sonic complimented.

"Can't help that I'm so talented!"

"Guys I found a passage out, bring the chaos emeralds and follow me before this place floods!"

**Outside of the Prison**

Elise and Soleanna guards watched Sonic, Chris, and Rouge slip and fall while the rain water poured out. The princess widened her eyes at the sight of Shadow.

"Shadow"

The black hedgehog looked up at her.

The princess walked over into the jail where the hedgehog remained hidden within the shadows. His crimson red eyes flashed at the sight of Elise. Sonic stretched his arm out as Chris quickly pulled him back. Elise bent down close to the mobian and pulled him into a hug, tears streamed down her eyes.

"I'm sorry Shadow, I'm so sorry…I thought you were Mephiles, can you ever forgive me?" she weeped.

Rouge, Sonic, Chris, and the guards all looked concerned. Shadow grabbed her arms and gently pushed the princess aside.

"Don't apologize" he muttered walking away.

The bat and robot followed him up the hills and into the ice cold rain. There was a long drastic pause as everyone watched the three disappear.

"Shadow…who is he?"

Chris walked up to her.

"People always interpret Shadow differently. Some say he seeks revenge on humans for what they've done to him"

He shut his eyes and thought of him and Maria holding hands. A loud gunshot killed the bond.

"Others say he has a heart and wants to help the people of this world, he really is a mystery" Sonic added thinking of the time he sacrificed himself out in space from season 2. He remembered giving Chris his power ring.

Elise looked out at the horizon.

"Whatever he is, I wish him the best of luck"

**Sonic's Neighborhood**

Tails gently patted Cosmo's leaves.

"You're really growing fast aren't you?" he smiled.

Suddenly a breeze brushed against the surface and hit Cosmo pretty rough.

Tails gasped and leaned in close, pressing himself against the tree to protect her.

"Hello Tails"

The fox looked up and gasped at the familiar voice. His eyes widened as something incredibly large and powerful towered over him.


	13. Hedgehog to Werehog

**If you haven't figured out already I'm starting the Sonic Unleashed plot! Characters and villains such as Chip, Professor Pickle, and Dark Gaia will appear in the story. Also another one of my characters will have a slight cameo (I have many) in this chapter. Check out my deviantart soon because I am starting to write Rosie and her friend's backstory which will take about 30ish chapters (at least for the first series) to write so yes it's obviously very long with a lot of fun and enjoyable (or at least I hope so) characters. The story takes place the same time season 4 first started ONLY if fate were to have changed and Rosie and her sister remained on Arreox after the tsunami she mentioned in episode 1. My deviantart user is sonicnerd24601 and I believe the link is in my fanfiction profile so please read the first chapter (which I'm halfway done with) whenever you can. Also I MIGHT be getting Sonic 06 from the Game Grumps (a popular youtube channel about two funny guys who play random games people send them and make references and commentaries) so I am also real excited about that! I know I've said this a lot but I will not be updating a lot because I have; school work, 5 fanfictions to update, Destiny League of Arreox (Rosie's story), and deviantart drawings as well as drawing in general all at once, so don't expect me to update stories all the time, I'm in my Junior year of high school so the pressure is on! Anyway on with the Unleashed plotline!**

**Sonic X season 4**

**Episode 13: Hedgehog to Werehog**

**Sonic's Neighborhood- 9:00 p.m.**

"Eggman!"

A large hologram of Eggman appeared in front of the ship.

"Don't you dare even think about hurting Cosmo!"

"Oh I'm not here for that!"

A large robotic arm reached out and grabbed the twin tailed fox tightly. Tails grunted as it latched around him tightly and reeled him into the ship. Rosie walked along the grass and spotted the massive spaceship.

"Rosie help!"

"Tails!" she cried.

The rabbit flew over and unleashed her vectors. She cut the robotic arm in half and watched the fox break free, now hovering in the air. Dekoe snickered and pressed a button. A large suction cup immediately pulled Tails into the ship.

"Tails!" Rosie cried out again.

"Rosie what's going on?!"

She looked over and noticed Amy and Knuckles had arrived on the scene.

"Eggman kidnapped Tails and I think he's about to take off!"

"What?! Kidnapped Tails?!" Knuckles yelled throwing his fists together, "What for?!"

"Engine sequence initiating, take off to destination will begin in 5"

Rosie, Knuckles, and Amy gripped tightly to the ground, the wind from the rocket's engines were practically blowing them away.

"4"

Cream and Cheese woke up and ran outside, gazing at the massive spaceship.

"Creamy dear what is it?"

"3"

Vector, Charmy, and Espio walked out to their front porch and looked in amazement at the rocket far up ahead.

"We gotta go see what this is all about!" the crocodile smirked.

"I still hate you!" Charmy grouched sticking his tongue out.

"2"

Chris and Sonic were taking the white shuttle bus back to the neighborhood. The two were busy admiring the yellow chaos emerald.

"1"

*theme song*

In a split second the rocket blasted off into the air. Rosie, Knuckles, and Amy attempted to run after it in hopes of saving Tails, but sailed clean off their feet as soon as the ship launched into the air. The three of them knocked into Team Chaotix.

"If you guys are gonna go sky diving do it somewhere else!" Vector complained, throwing Knuckles off him.

Amy stamped her foot.

"You moron! We were blown away by Eggman's ship!"

"Really you guys too, cool ship huh?" Charmy smiled.

"And worst of all they kidnapped Tails" Rosie added with a worried expression.

"Hey did you guys see that rocket ship?!"

The six looked over and watched Cream and Cheese fly over to them.

"What was that?"

"That ship kidnapped Tails" the echidna frowned.

Cream gasped and covered her mouth.

"Tails but why? He's such a good person!"

Espio folded his arms.

"I'll bet Eggman is up to no good"

"But were gonna save him right?!"

"I don't know Cream", Amy sighed, "we don't have any way of getting into space"

"Your right" Rosie interjected, "Without Tails to drive the Blue Typhoon there's no way"

"Nevermind that!" Knuckles spat, "Who's going to tell Sonic that his best friend's been kidnapped into outer space?!"

Everyone immediately turned their attention to Amy.

"Hey why are you all looking at me like that?!"

"You want to be Sonic's girl right? Now's your chance to really be there for him" the dicloni-rabbit smiled.

"Yeah but…you see" she twiddled her fingers around.

Rosie gave her a boost.

"What's there to worry about, you love him don't you?"

Amy's eyes widened. She clenched her fists as tears streamed down her eyes. She sank into the grass and bawled.

"Gosh Rosie you didn't have to make her cry" Cream pouted as everyone looked cross with the dicloni-rabbit.

"Well, I'm sorry I thought she liked him!"

Amy stopped crying and lifted her chin high into the air.

"If he doesn't like me, why should I like him?"

"Amy, Sonic does like you, just as a friend!" Cream rushed over and patted her arm.

"Chao chao!"

"Hey guys what's this all about?"

Everyone looked up and gasped at Sonic.

"Sonic and I just got back from Soleanna. Hopefully we didn't worry you guys sick"

Amy turned around and covered her face, afraid to make eye contact with Sonic. Rosie and Cream patted her shoulders as she silently wept.

"What's wrong with Amy?" the blue hedgehog asked walking up to her.

Rosie turned around.

"She's just upset that Tails is gone"

"Chao chao" Cheese sighed.

"Gone?!"

"Dr. Eggman kidnapped Tails and took him out into space" the echidna added walking over to the hedgehog.

"What?! But why?!"

"We don't know"

"Well we have to save him!" Chris interrupted, "We can use the Blue Typhoon, I'll operate it myself!"

"But Chris you should get permission from Mister Tails before you do such a thing"

"Chao chao chao!"

"Well there is another way", everyone froze and looked up at their human companion, "But it would require the chaos emeralds"

"How many?" Sonic asked.

"All seven"

**Chris's House**

Chris sat at the end of his white wooden dining table with Sonic, Knuckles, and Cream on the left, Rosie, Amy, and Charmy on the other side, with Vector sitting on the end. Espio sat down in the corner in his usual concentrated position.

"If this is going to work we all need to pitch in and help, is everyone clear?"

"Crystal!" the mobians and arreoxian choursed.

Chris pulled out a diagram of seven colored chaos emeralds.

"Let's start by mapping out where each chaos emerald is, then if we collect them all by tonight, Sonic can turn super and rescue Tails from Eggman!"

"Sounds great pal!"

"So we have the light blue and yellow emeralds"

"Got them right here!" the hedgehog smirked taking them out.

Chris took out a red marker and checked the two emeralds off.

"Shadow has the white and Rouge has red and purple"

"Hold on!" Knuckles interrupted, "How did Rouge get TWO emeralds?!"

"She's a sneaky little devil ay Knucklehead?" Sonic smirked.

Chris checked off the three emeralds.

"So all were missing is the dark blue and green emeralds"

"That's not so bad" Rosie prompted, "If we all split up we can find all seven"

Vector folded his arms with a smirk.

"And with Team Chaotix on the case we'll find those gems in no time right guys?"

"Whatever you say Vector"

"I'm not forgiving you for lying to me about the tooth fairy!"

"Oh grow up Charmy!"

Chris flipped over the diagram and scribbled down everyone's name while the two detectives continued to argue.

"If I could get everyone's attention for one moment", he began, looking up at Charmy and Vector who were in the midst of a cat fight, "I'd like to see if these groups work with everyone; Knuckles, Amy, and Rosie will go to Soleanna, Vector, Charmy, and Cream will look around the neighborhood, Espio will stay here and look after all the emeralds, and Sonic and I will head toward the mountains to find Shadow, Rouge and Omega. If we all work quickly we may be able to find them all and save Tails in time"

"Great!" everyone chorused.

**Eggman's Rocket Base **

"You can't do this Eggman! Sonic will stop you!"

Tails was trapped in a glass sphere and was currently being lowered down. He looked below and noticed ray guns and machines all aimed in the spot directly below him. Eggman, Dekoe, Bokoe, and Bokkun were behind a glass wall.

"What are you gonna do to Sonic?" he whimpered with misty eyes.

"Don't worry Tails we made sure you'd get a front row seat for this!" Eggman cackled.

"Once Sonic arrives step 1 for world domination and the construction of Eggmanland will finally begin!" Dekoe squealed.

"Doctor I've never been so excited!" Bokoe added, "but speaking of such things how will Sonic get here? He can't drive the Blue Typhoon or X-Tornado without Tails"

"True, but with his best friend kidnapped in outer space, Sonic would be desperate enough to collect all seven chaos emeralds and arrive here right on time"

Bokkun sighed.

"Sonic must be a really great friend to travel so far away just to rescue someone"

"If you're going to talk like that then why don't you join they're side!" Eggman hollered.

The fox crouched into a ball and held his head.

_Sonic, I believe _in_ you…don't worry about me save yourself or the world will be doomed, please Sonic!_

Back on Earth, Sonic couldn't help but look up at the stars and the infinite black space above.

_Hang in there Tails, I'll save you, even if I have to travel through the galaxy, I promise I'll find you buddy, my best friend…_

**Soleanna**

Rosie, Knuckles, and Amy walked into the front gates of Soleanna. The pink hedgehog stretched her arms and beamed.

"Ahh feels great to be back here! I just wish we could do some sightseeing and go shopping for a change, but if finding that chaos emerald means rescuing Tails, I guess all the fun stuff can wait"

"Maybe Silver and Blaze can help out" the rabbit suggested, turning around with a friendly smile.

"Silver and Blaze live here? No way!" Amy beamed.

"If we're lucky they might know where the emerald is"

"I know where they usually hang out, follow me!"

After running around the colorful, lit up streets of the city, Rosie spotted them up on a roof talking.

"Rosie! Glad you could make it!" Silver waved and hovered down with Blaze tagging behind.

"We have a favor to ask you"

"A favor?" the cat questioned, "what is it?"

Knuckles stepped in front of the rabbit.

"Well it's not much of a favor, but you two haven't seen a chaos emerald around here have you?"

"Chaos emerald" the hedgehog repeated.

"Why would you need it?"

"Well you see Tails was kidnapped by Eggman", Rosie explained, "and we're on a quest to find all seven emeralds so Sonic can go super and"

"Oh Sonic!" Amy bawled and dropped to the floor.

"Oh gosh is she ok?!" Silver bent down close to Amy with a frown.

Knuckles crossed his arms.

"She's fine, just suffering a broken heart is all"

"A broken heart is never a good thing"

Amy looked up at Silver and squeezed him until his skin turned blue.

"Amy please be more careful with my friend" the cat nervously pulled the pink hedgehog away.

"I'm so sorry! I don't think I can do this anymore!"

Blaze and Rosie patted her shoulders as Silver walked towards Knuckles.

"I do know where one emerald is"

"You do?! Where?!"

Silver hovered into the air. Colorful lanterns that lit up the city reflected against his silver skin.

"Follow me"

He floated down south towards the castle.

"So Blaze you know where the chaos emerald is?"

"Yes, Silver told me the one inside the castle he's leading Knuckles to is very precious to the princess, so she may be hesitant to give it up, but if it'll make Sonic happy I'm sure she'll understand"

**Inside the Castle**

"Sonic's friend was kidnapped?"

Silver nodded as Knuckles folded his arms. Elise, the two mobians, and Ana were sitting near a grand, classy living room in front of a grand fireplace.

"I know the emerald means a lot to you but Sonic needs it more than ever"

"But Silver you don't understand, that gem was"

"You're lucky charm your father gave to you before he died"

"…yeah…how do you know so much"

"I'm from a futuristic time period, 200 years past this one, I know a lot about Soleanna history."

"Enough history lectures! Are you going to give us the chaos emerald or not?"

"With all do respect but must you be this rude and demanding in the presence of Princess Elise?" Ana asked standing up and holding her skirt, glaring at the hot-headed echidna.

"Elise, you'll get your emerald back I promise, I'll find it for you" the hedgehog smiled.

He lifted his finger and crossed his heart as Elise slowly got up and hugged Silver. She stood up and looked to her lady in waiting.

"Please retrieve the lucky charm"

"Miss Elise?"

"That's an order!"

**Cliffside (same place Rosie and Chris met Silver in episode 1)**

"Well we've searched all of the neighborhood I'm not sure where else it could be" the crocodile sighed.

Cream ran up beside him.

"But Mr. Vector we've only looked for 5 minutes in the neighborhood. You insisted on taking the shuttle bus here"

"Chao!"

"That's only because Charmy thinks he can smell it!".

The bee was frantically inhaling the scent of the emerald grass, stomping around in random directions.

"This is hopeless Charmy you're not going to pick up anything now let's go back home" Vector yawned.

"But I smell the chaos emerald Vector!"

"What does it smell like Charmy?"

"Chao?"

"It smells…green"

"Green?!"

"Yes!"  
"You idiot you can't smell colors!"  
Cheese turned around and widened his eyes.

"Chao chao!"

The mobians turned around and gasped at the sight of a dark chao holding a shiny green chaos emerald.

"ITS GREEN ITS GREEN I TOLD IT WAS GREEN!" Charmy shouted as he sat on the crocodile's head and pointed at the chao.

"All right! All right All right! You win!"  
Cheese flew up to the chao and began explaining the whole situation. The black creature looked at Cheese with fierce eyes, then his frown began to soften once Cheese told him about the incident with Tails. The dark chao nodded and slowly handed the emerald over to the neutral chao.

"Chao chao!"

Charmy clapped his hands.

"Nice going Cheese!"

A small childish giggle was heard not too far away from the group. Charmy flew down beside Cream as they watched a small toddler rabbit stumble through the grass. She had long dark brown pointed ears with black bows tied around, and a small dark, velvet dress with white lace and a black undershirt with matching black shoes. The rabbit picked up her chao and looked back at the mobians.

"Akai! Akai its dinner!"

The rabbits crimson red eyes flashed as she and the dark chao ran back into the woods Rosie came out of in episode 1.

"She looked…like…like Rosie" Cream began.

The bee looked up at her.

"Maybe that's her sister"

"And I thought you two looked so alike"

"Well now that we have the chaos emerald let's go find Mr. Sonic!"  
"Chao chao!"  
**Mountains**

"Please Rouge I'm begging you! Tails means the world to me!"

The bat trudged farther up the mountain ahead of Shadow, Omega, Sonic, and Chris.

"You gotta listen to me! I need those chaos emeralds!"

"No way! This has been the greatest accomplishment of mine! Two chaos Emeralds in one day is a blessing I was meant to have these.

Sonic looked up into space thinking of Tails trapped alone in a dark cell calling out the hedgehog's name. Tears streamed down Sonic's face as he ran over and hugged Chris, the two exchanged a comforting hug. Shadow's eyes widened at the sight. For a split second he could see Maria giving him a comforting, friendly hug. As Sonic continued to cry the black hedgehog snatched the emeralds from Rouge and walked over to Sonic. He stepped in front of Chris and placed the gems inside Sonic's hands.

"Take them, save your friend before its too late"

The four gasped.

"You'd do the same for Maria wouldn't you"

Shadow glared at Chris and slowly nodded.

"Alright fine! Take my prizes see what I care just…save your friend" the bat sighed.

"Thank you Rouge and Shadow, you can count on me!"

**In a flat plain just above the neighborhood.**

Sonic stood in the middle of a large circle with Chris, Rosie, Amy, Cream, Knuckles, Espio, Charmy, and Vector, the chaos emeralds placed in their hands. As everyone (except Cheese and Vanilla who were watching from the sidelines) placed the emeralds down, lights from each colored jewel lit up the night sky, and could be seen clearly from miles away. All of Soleanna, including Silver, Blaze, Elise, and Ana's attention were focused on the lights. The two women stood on the balcony while Blaze and Silver sat on a rooftop above them.

"Could those be the chaos emeralds?" Silver questioned looking at Blaze.

"It appears so…Sonic's going to turn into his super form…Sonic…good luck" the cat whispered.

Up along the trail of the mountains, Rouge, Shadow, and Omega watched the rainbow lights shoot up into the air and out from the atmosphere.

**Rocket Base**

Tails looked out from a small window and noticed the faint, visible colors streaming across the galaxy.

"Doctor look at the pretty colors!" Bokkun squealed pressing his face against the glass window.

"Ha! So Sonic decided to come looking for Tails after all!"  
"EGGMAN LEAVE HIM ALONE! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?!"

"As I said before Tails, we'll make sure you get a front row seat of this!"

"Sonic won't be a hedgehog after we're through!" Dekoe fist pumped.

"Say goodbye to your best friend, foxy!" Bokoe added with a smirk.

Tears streamed down Tails's hollow eyes.

**Plains**

The emeralds slowly began to circle around Sonic, and in a flash he transformed into his super form. He looked out into space and shot through the air at light speed. From down below, all his friends and citizens of Soleanna began to cheer loudly for him. After a few seconds, Sonic entered the galaxy and intruded Eggman's space fortress, destroying thousands of armed robots at the speed of sound and breaking his way through massive, metallic walls.

"Doctor its Sonic he's here!" Bokoe announced looking at a radar.

The golden hedgehog crashed through the floor just below Tails.

"Eggman, what have you done with Tails?!" he demanded with a serious gleam in his eye.

"Oh ho ho ho! I congratulate you for getting this far Sonic! But I'm afraid your little game ends here!"

"Sonic! Run away! Leave before Eggman-"

Dekoe quickly flipped a switch, sending electrical beams that tied the hedgegog in place. Sonic squirmed around and tried to break free, but jolts of electricity shot through his body. He looked up at Tails who was still trapped inside the glass sphere.

"Don't worry pal, I'll get you out of-AHHHHHHH!"

The electricity tripled and extracted all seven chaos emeralds from Sonic, causing a gruesome amount of pain.

"NOOO!" Tails screamed, pounding on the glass.

"Bokoe put the emeralds into the Egg Canon 3000!"

"Aye aye Doctor" the robot saluted.

"Tails?" Sonic asked with one eye shut and his teeth gritted together, "What's going on? Are you ok?"

"Am I ok?! What are you saying are'nt you ok?"

"Don't worry buddy I'll be fine…Eggman can't win"

The electricity released Sonic and pushed him against the floor.

"SONIC!"

Eggman typred some codes up on a screen and begn preparations to launch the canon straight at Mobius.

"Oh I've waited a long time for this!"

"Doctor, emeralds have been locked in position"

"FIRE!" he cried pointing a large red button.

From out in space the canon opened up a shot a large, bright purple laser down towards their planet. It struck deep into the ocean floor and caused the wind to pick up, and the ground itself to crack. A purple wave eroded across the planet and created ripples across the ground, causing mobians, people, and even some houses and buildings to collapse.

**Plains**

Rosie, Knuckles, Team Chaotix, Amy, Cream, Cheese, and Vanilla stared in amazement at the wide crack that sank deep into the field, at least ten feet wide.

Charmy rushed towards it.

"How far do you think it goes down?"

Rosie rushed up and widened her eyes.

"Those…vectors…"

"What was that?" the bee asked.

"Everybody duck!"

She grabbed Charmy and jumped out, both of them lying against the ground as a ginourmouas, visible yet see through tentacle emerged from the ground. A loud roar began to shake all of Mobius. Espio rushed over to Rosie and Charmy.

"Is that the vector you were talking about?"

"Yes, you can only see these vectors because their wave motions are stronger"  
"So the stronger they are, the more visible they become?" Knuckles questioned as Rosie turned around and nodded.

"Look!" Amy gasped", I see one over there in Soleanna!"

**Soleanna**

A large crowd had gathered around the strange tentacle that swayed around.

"Silver, that looks like those vectors Rosie was talking about"

"So it's a diclonious?"

"No, I fear it's something much worse, we'll need to evacuate the town"

The hedgehog gasped.

Suddenly the ground began to move up and small rock particles orbited around the planet. The vectors began to move around as a loud ear trembling roar was heard from underneath the ground.

**Rocket Base**

Sonic was struggling to move across the floor, both of his eyes were squeezed shut in pain and his ears drooped down.

"Sonic!"

The hedgehog opened his eyes and screamed. His fur grew longer and darker, his shoes transformed into spiky fleets, and his arms extended longer and wider. His gloves were torn off and replaced with massive claws. His teeth sharpened and his voice dropped deeper as he let out a howl.

"Eggman what have you done to him?!"

"Told you he wouldn't be a hedgehog in the end"

Dekoe pressed a button and released the electrical grip that held Sonic in place. The werehog collapsed and panted. Bokoe stormed in holding all seven chaos emeralds.

"Doctor there's something wrong with the chaos emeralds, they've all lost their power"

Eggman picked up a gray one and tapped on the surface.

"They're useless!"

"But we still got Eggmanland to create!" Bokkun pointed out, "who needs the chaos emeralds!"

"Good point in deed Bokkun"

Eggman tossed the emeralds to Sonic.

"Keep them as a token of my gratitude for being the guinea pig of my experiment"

"You've really done it this time Eggman, now hand over Tails!"

"NO!"

The mad scientist pulled a lever and opened up the door to the outside of space.

"Bom voyage Sonic the Werehog!"

"Werehog?! What are you talking abo-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Sonic was launched into space along with the seven chaos emeralds.

"SOOONIC!"

The werehog sailed all the way back to Mobius, noticing the planet had been broken up due to Eggman's experiment. Large vectors continued to sway around through the cracks. Sonic finally entered the atmosphere and landed in the jungle to the left of the Master Emerald. Right before he landed on the ground, the emeralds used the last of their energy to stop his fall. The gems couldn't hold him up any longer and dropped him one foot where he collided into the thick jungles of Mobius.

"What's going on? Why was the planet broken, and why do I sound like I've been eating piles of ash?" he couched and pounded his throat.

A small bright purple ball emerged from the ground and slowly un-raveled, revealing a small, dark magenta creature with big ears, tiny wings, and a strange green ring around his neck.


	14. A Distorted Mobius

**I know Dark Gaia doesn't have vectors (well its not confirmed), but they look exactly like them from Elfen Lied. Once I re-watched the opening of Unleashed to brainstorm ideas I knew that would be a perfect twist to throw in**

**Sonic X season 4**

**Episode 14: A Distorted Mobius**

**Jungle: 11:00 p.m.**

The small creature strangely resembling a Chihuahua with small turquoise wings fell to the ground with a thud and laid there unconscious. Sonic noticed he was drooling, and his stomach growled as he carefully picked him up.

"Hey are you ok?"

"No…couldn't…possibly eat…another bite thank you"

"What?"

The small Chihuahua slowly opened his big eyes and looked directly into Sonic's. He let out a yelp and hid behind a rock.

"Please don't eat me! I uh- taste really bad, yeah!"

"Hold on, what makes you think I would eat-"

Sonic looked down at his humungous hands and gasped as he stared down at his feet.

"Now I see what Egghead was talking about" he muttered, rubbing his forehead.

"Egghead?" the chihuahua asked flying closer to the werehog.

"It's nothing, let's just say I really don't look like myself today"

The magenta chihuahua examined the werehog.

"No kidding! Look at the size of those claws! And those teeth! When's the last time you slept?!"

"Things got messy back in space and I was somehow transformed into this while trying to save my friend"

"You lost a friend? That's terrible Mister Monster Guy- I mean um, uh…what is your name anyway?"

"No need for Mister Monster Guy" he chuckled, "Just call me Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog"

"More like Sonic the Werehog, but you know what, hedgehog works too!"

He flew closer to the werehog and looked down at his hands shyly.

"And if it will make you feel any better, I'll help you rescue your friend"

"Really? Thanks! So would you mind telling me your name?"

"Hmmm…uh…hmm…Ahh!" he screamed and ran around Sonic in circles, "I don't remember!"

"You forgot who you are?!"

"I just remember waking up feeling really hungry and exhausted, I don't even know who I am! What am I going to do, where do I go from here?! What will I eat?!"

He collapsed and was caught by Sonic who gently held the Chihuahua's arms up.

"Don't worry I'll help you get back your memories"

He looked up and smiled.

"You will? Do you mean it?"

"Absolutely!"

The two laughed and exchanged a high five. Sonic looked back at the lifeless emeralds and frowned.

"But…the chaos emeralds…what happened?"

*theme song*

**Sonic's Neighborhood**

"Wow nice place!"

The Chihuahua flew down towards the crack and frowned.

"If only this stupid trench wasn't in the way!"

Suddenly his necklace began to glow brightly.

"Huh?"

A vector shot straight up into the air and moved the planet chunk farther apart, causing Sonic and his new friend to tumble backwards. The arm stretched high into the air, reaching almost 900 feet.

"Sonic, what is that thing, it's huge!"

"I don't know, I just got back here and the planet is all of a sudden broken apart"

"Broken apart? What can that mean?"

"I'm sure my friends will know"

"You mean there's more of you?"

All of a sudden something hit Sonic in the chest and sent him flying back.

The chihuahua gasped as he turned around and noticed a rabbit with pink hair and dark green ribbons.

"You creep! What did you do with Sonic?!"  
Rosie flew over and was prepared to attack again.

"Hang on Rosie let me get a crack at him!" Knuckles cried gliding over the crack.

The Chihuahua flew in front of the rabbit and waved his arms around.

"Hey what are you talking about that is Sonic!"

"What?!"

"That's Sonic?!"

"Oh no Sonic I'm so sorry! I messed up again!"

She ran over and helped up the unconscious werehog.

"Sonic?" she asked with glistening eyes, "what happened?"

"Sonic! Are you ok?" Knuckles cried rushing over.

"Shame on you for attacking him! I'd be surprised if you guys are actually his friends"

The echidna looked over.

"We'd never do this to him, were real sorry. We never saw Sonic return from space and the next thing we knew strange creatures started appearing from the ground and began attacking us"

"Creatures? From underground, so I guess you mistook Sonic as one of them"

"Oh no what have I done?!" the rabbit sobbed.

Knuckles rolled his eyes.

"He's not dead Rosie just unconscious"

"No I did something really bad Knuckles!"

"Hey guys did you find Sonic?"

The three looked up and noticed Chris carrying large wooden boards and placing them across the crack. Vanilla, Cream, Cheese, and Charmy flew beside Amy, Chris, Espio, and Vector, making sure they wouldn't fall. The crocodile cracked the board as he was halfway through and was caught by Vanilla.

"Vector are you all right?"

The crocodile was red hot and blushing deeply.

"Be sure to control your emotions!" Amy smirked.

After everyone had made it over, Cream wrapped Sonic up in a quilt and gently laid him down in the grass. Vanilla stood up.

"I'll go get him some fresh water"

"So could you mind telling us what happened?" Chris asked the Chihuahua.

"Unfortunately I have no clue. Sonic mentioned rescuing a friend out in space and seeing the planet break apart. The next thing he knew he turned into this monster guy and woke up in a jungle with seven gray emeralds"

He pushed Sonics hand aside which held gray, dead chaos emeralds. The group gasped.

"This is all so weird" Amy muttered, "but he'll be ok right?"

"Amy" Cream beamed, "you still care about him"

The pink hedgehog blushed.

"Well that won't change anything because I know he doesn't like me!"

Sonic quickly opened his eyes.

"Ow…what was that?"

Rosie threw his arms around him.

"Sonic I'm so sorry I hurt you!" she wept.

"I'm fine, really"

Amy looked up at Rosie and stared at her with a slight cross expression of tense jealousy.

Rosie stared at Sonic.

_That's it, that's how we spread the vector virus, I must have given it to Sonic and it's all my fault!_

The rabbit had a sudden flashback from when she was researching diclonii mobians at the library.

"_Any mobian that is touched with a vector from the opposite gender will inherit that gene and produce diclonii offspring. When a gene is passed to a mobian a sensitive vibration runs through the body and causes their mind to grow numb until the vector is released"_

_I just hope Sonic didn't feel that vibration or I would be in big trouble. He has every right to hate me I know it!_

"So what do we do about the chaos emeralds?" Chris asked, "and what about the braking of the planet?"

"I know someone who might be able to help you"

Everyone looked up at Vanilla who brought over a small tub of water for Sonic. She set it down in the grass and looked up.

"An old friend of mine who lives down in Aptos is a professional researcher about mysterious, mythical creatures whom were trapped underground for centuries"

"Underground?" Amy questioned.

"Yes, I believe they're called Gaia, beings of a distorted world, thousands of miles underneath Mobius"

"Who is your friend mother?"

"Chao chao chao?"

"Professor Pickle"

"Hmmm that sounds like a tasty name!" the Chihuahua smiled.

**Sonic's House**

Sonic walked into his house and removed his shoes. He strolled into his bathroom on the left and sweatdropped at the sight of his reflection. The werehog's mirror cracked and shattered into the sink. Sonic flopped onto his bed and fell asleep with a soaked towel on his forehead.

"Eggman better fix this quick and bring back Tails!"

He lifted his head up and looked at a picture frame of him, Tails, Amy, and Chris (the same one Chris had in his lab) with a tag on it that was labeled 'To: Sonic From: Chris'. The picture shone brightly in the full moonlight, and the werehog could not help but stare at the innocent yellow fox.

**Cream and Vanilla's House**

"Wow thank you for these delicious sundaes mama!"

"Chao!"

"Wow these are really good" Rosie squealed, "I can't remember the last time I had one"

The four sat down in the kitchen and were enjoying eating vanilla ice cream with fluffy whipped cream, showered with chocolate chips. The Chihuahua slurped down the last of his dessert and exhaled in relief.

"That was great!"

"If you can't remember your name, why not pick something you want to be called" the dicloni-rabbit suggested.

"Really?"

"Sure why not"

"Hey there's still some chocolate chips in here!"

The Chihuahua pulled out his spoon and raised it up like a weapon

"Prepare to be eaten!"

He dug it far into his bowl and scooped up the last of the chips at sonic speed. He dropped them into his mouth and chewed, savoring the chocolaty flavor before pushing his dishes aside. He swallowed and widened his eyes.

"Hey that's it, Chip!"

"Chip?"

"Yeah! Don't you see?"

He grabbed his spoon and pointed it at Cream.

"Cream"

Then her mother.

"Vanilla"

And back at himself.

"Plus Chip make the perfect sundae!"

"Oh I get it!" Cream giggled.

"Chao chao chao!"

"Chip I love it!" Rosie laughed.

"Sounds just as delicious as Pickle!" Chip added.

**Rooftop**

Chip laid down on Cream and Vanilla's roof, gazing up at the full moon.

"Can't sleep?"

He turned around and noticed Rosie.

"I guess so…I wonder how Sonic's friend is doing, up alone in place with no food"

"Shouldn't you also be concerned about your memories?"

"Yeah that too" he scratched his head.

"Well I'm sure someone on this planet knows you" she smiled sitting down next to him.

"I don't know, something tells me I'm not from this world"

"Really? So am I but I've always felt like I belonged here"

"Huh?"

"Everyone on this planet is so nice and happy" her eyes glistened as she folded her arms and stared at her lap, "Mobius is the most beautiful place I know, and I never want to leave here. Everyone in this neighborhood is my family to me, Sonic, Cream, Amy, even you"

"Me?"

"Yeah, what do you think Chip would you stay here with us?"

"Well, I don't know…"

"Well first things first we need to get your memories back" she laughed and stood up.

"True"

"I have something that might cheer you up"

Rosie pulled out her red backpack and took out a large chocolate bar in colorful wrapping paper. Chip took the candy and examined the wrapper. He sniffed the tip and opened his mouth, about to bite down.

"Wait! Take the wrapper off first!"

She took the bar away, unwrapped a quarter of it, and handed it back to the Chihuahua. Chip bit down into it and grew hyperactive in a flash. He flew all around in circles and laughed insanely.

"Take it easy!" Rosie nervously smiled, "And don't eat too much or you'll give yourself a sugar high"

"This stuff is amazing! Oh if only everyone in this world can have a bit of this chocolate stuff!"

He continued to nibble on the edge as the dicloni rabbit looked back up at the bright night sky.

"Just look at that moon. Makes it look like the night is standing still, you can practically see the infinite craters pierced into its rocky surface. Just a white rock orbiting space in a never ending galaxy"

Chip stared at Rosie with a shocked expression.

She smiled shyly and blushed.

"I'm a little poetic. I enjoy writing a lot, especially personal journals and stories"

Rosie shifted her foot a little toward the edge.

"But other than that I'm extremely-"

Her sentence was cut off as she slipped and fell from Cream's roof. She yelped during her fall and landed in the garden bed with a thud.

"Clumsy?" Chip sweatdropped.

"Your right on the money" Rosie whimpered with a thumbs up.

**Soleanna**

A wide crevice split all of Soleanna apart. A large vector waved in the air, causing the town to panic and cry in fear. Blaze and Silver were busy helping citizens across the other side to reunite with their families. The cat picked up children bridal style and leaped across while the telekinetic hedgehog levitated adults and elders. Finally everyone was all on one side of the city.

"Screw this festival!" a man shouted, "This place is too weird for me, I need a real vacation!"

"Let's not panic everyone!" Elise trotted over and stood in between Silver and Blaze, "Sonic will stop Dr. Eggman from his evil deeds I promise"

She grabbed Silver and Blaze's hand and rose them high into the air.

"And we got Silver and Blaze by our side, nothing can go wrong"

The audience applauded and wandered around the city as the two mobians looked at each other.

"This reminds me of that tsunami Rosie told me about when we first met"

"Tsunami?"

"Her town was caught in one just about a couple of weeks ago"

"How sad…" the cat frowned.

"Just makes you think how scary these disasters can be"

**Bus Stop- 9:00.a.m**

Rosie, Amy, Chip, Chris, Cream, and Cheese all waited by the stop to take them to Aptos.

Chris looked around.

"Where's Sonic, wasn't he going to meet us here?"

"Maybe he overslept" the little rabbit frowned.

"Chao…"

"Oh well, guess he's not coming" Amy sighed.

"Hey guys, what did I miss?"

The group turned around and gasped at Sonic back in his normal form. Chip flew toward the hedgehog and grabbed his shoulders.

"Who are you and what have you done with Sonic the Werehog?!"

"Take it easy pal it's just me!"

Chris smiled.

"I guess that whole werehog stuff isn't permanent"

"Yeah, next thing I knew when I woke up, I was perfectly fine and back to normal"

"So this is what you usually look like?"  
'Yep, pretty cool huh?"

"Still the same you Sonic" Amy smiled.

Suddenly the levitating white shuttle bus appeared in front of the group and opened up its doors. The gang climbed inside and took their seats.

"Wow, made with real velvet!" Chip gazed as he bounced up and down.

The doors closed and took off to their destination, Aptos.

**Eggmanland**

Thousands of robots were busy constructing the awkward amusement park Eggman and co. had discussed. The attraction was located on a small floating chunk of the planet that had been broken apart. Eggman studied a blueprint while Dekoe, Bokoe, and Bokkun were busy watching over Tails. The fox was still trapped in a glass bubble.

"You won't get away with this Eggman!"

Tails leaped in the air and began to fly. He pushed against the top of the ball and tried to carry the container in the air. The cage refused to budge and Tails final gave out and collapsed. Dekoe, Bokoe, and Bokkun laughed and pointed at the fox, making him remember how mobians used to bully him in his childhood days before he met Sonic.

"Dekoe!" Eggman broke the laughter and walked over to the robot, "I want your opinon" he pointed to a structured diagram, "Should the Fun-Egghouse go right next to the Eggcoaster 9000, or in-between the Eggcanon ride and Eggmaze?"

"If you want my opinion I think it would do nicely right over here with the Eggman Dessert Diner, or possibly over here near the Eggman dedication fountain"

"You mean the one shaped like the egg or shaped like me?"

"What's the difference?"

The mad scientist knocked the robot clean off his feet.

"This theme park is turning out into a disaster" Bokoe complained.

"Come on you two, we need to go make advertisements on public television"

"But Doctor you're a villain, who's going to want to come?"

"Besides there's people already watching this program" Bekoe added following the others.

**Aptos 12:45 p.m.**

Sonic, Amy, Chip, Chris, Rosie, Cream, and Cheese wandered along a long, white cobblestone bridge towards the entrance to the city of Aptos. They couldn't help but gaze out at the bright, sparkling, cerulean, blue ocean that spread out towards the horizon. Chip walked along the edge and stretched his arms behind his head.

"I think I could get used to this place"

"Yeah" Amy agreed, "I've never been to this part of Mobius before"

"Look at all the pretty water Cheese!"

"Chao chao!"

Sonic yawned and shut his eyes.

"Are you bored Sonic?" Chris asked leaning towards him.

"Nah, this walk sure is taking too long, meet me by the city entrance when you can" and with that the blue hedgehog took off in a flash. The pink hedgehog folded her arms.

"Super sonic speed as usual"

"Wow! Did you see that?! I've never seen anything move that fast! No wonder you guys call him Sonic! He's practically faster than the speed of sound!"

The group couldn't resist smiling at Chip as he went on and on about the blue hedgehog's performance.

Sonic was enjoying the long run as he dashed by a flock of seagulls, and took a twisted path that led him around a ton of loopty loops. He finally reached the city and continued to race through the main plaza until a plump woman with a large Italian nose, and poofy brown hair hit the hedgehog with a frying pan, causing him to stop in his tracks and flip over onto the pavement.

"Watch it lady will ya?!"

"Hey I know you! Your one of those talkin mobian animals! We never see you guys over on this part of Mobius"

"No wonder" Sonic muttered angrily under his breath as the woman helped him up.

"We've been seeing some weird creatures around town lately and I thought you were one of them. Strangely enough they don't seem to show up in the day, only at night"

"You've been seeing creatures?"

The woman nodded and flipped her frying pan around.

"Yep, mama here had to work her back off to fight them off our streets, midnight 'till dusk"

Chris suddenly came up behind the woman and reached his hand out.

"Hey Sonic did you-"

"Hai Ya!" she shouted and hit Chris with her frying pan. The boy fell over to the ground and rubbed his face.

"Hey what the heck?"

"Chris!" the blue hedgehog rushed over and helped him up.

"I'm so sorry, try not to sneak up on me like that! After fighting those things off for 8 hours straight I'm not sure what's real anymore"

The rest of the group caught up with Chris and Sonic. The blue hedgehog lifted his human friend up and turned around to face the woman.

"Do you happen to know where Professor Pickle might be?"

The woman pointed to a sign down the populated streets that was addressed_ Road to Professor Pickles's the most brilliant researcher in Aptos._

Amy scratched her head.

"How convenient"

The group all shrugged their shoulders and followed the sign down the street.

**Professor Pickle Research Center**

An old man with large, bushy, gray eyebrows, dressed in a brown coat and matching pants calmly sipped some iced tea, sitting on a plush, red couch near a roasting fireplace. Light shone into his living room, and all along a massive bookcases resting against his walls. He took another sip when suddenly a knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. The professor set aside his drink and got up to answer the door. The friends were shocked that Prof. Pickle was not surprised that animal mobians had come to visit him.

"Hello, what can I do for you?"

Chris stepped forward.

"My name is Chris and these are my friends Amy, Cream, Cheese, Rosie, and Sonic. We need to talk to you about the planet"

"I see. Mobius has been broken apart once again. I've heard about it in all of the papers"

"Wait!" Sonic stepped forward, "Broken again?!"

The old man crouched down.

"Ah! You must be Sonic, hero of Mobius! Good to finally meet you!" he vigorously shook Sonic's hand until the hedgehog was dizzy.

"Look can we ask you about the planet?" Chris interrupted, "We think Sonic's strange transformation had something to do with it"

"Transformation?"

The Prof. let the animals and human inside of his home and allowed them to get comfortable in his living room while he prepared some sandwiches.

The professor came back with a large silver dish full of cucumber sandwiches.

"Hope you liked them thinly sliced"

"Don't mind if we do professor!" Sonic smiled as he and all of his friends (including Cheese) took a sandwich.

"So Sonic tell me about this whole situation"

"It all started when Dr. Eggman kidnapped my friend Tails and took him off into outer space. I'm guessing he did that to lure me there in the first place" he said taking a bite and swallowing, "then he took all seven chaos emeralds from me and used their power to split the planet apart. The next thing I knew I looked like some sort of monster that appears in the moonlight and disappears in the sun. When I got back I met a new fried who lost his memory, then my friends told me about strange creatures appearing from the ground back in our neighborhood as well as here, and that's all I have to say"

Chris brought out a backpack and dumped out the seven powerless emeralds.

"When Sonic got these back they somehow lost their energy"

He handed the gems to Prof. Pickle who carefully examined them. The man stood up and paced around the room.

"Sonic" Rosie looked over at the hedgehog, "What did Pickle mean about Mobius breaking again?"

"I'm not sure, my guess is that all of this has happened before"

Chip opened up the window and flew inside carrying a tall ice cream cone.

"There you are" Sonic's eyes widened at his dessert, "Where were you?"

"Got myself a tasty treat down at the plaza! The man working the stand said some really strange things though"

Chip took a seat next to Cheese and ate his ice cream. The chao quickly stole a chocolate chip when the Chihuahua wasn't looking.

"Ah ha! Here's the problem. Don't go anywhere gang, I'll be back in a moment!"

Prof. Pickle set the chaos emeralds aside and went upstairs.

"Wow Chip, you really seem to like ice cream" the dicloni-rabbit commented.

"Chip?" Amy asked, "Who's Chip?"

"Me of course! What? Were you guys gonna call me 'that Chihuahua guy' or something?"

The professor came back down the steps with a handful of documents, books, and manuscripts.

"Gather around children and I'll explain the dilemma here"

He sat down at his usual, tall, cushioned chair with Chip sitting on the armrest.

"These documents tell about the legendary Gaia Manuscripts. They tell of a disaster that befell our planet tens of thousands of years ago"

"That's like a gazillion" Cream sighed as she held onto Cheese.

"As I've mentioned earlier, this isn't the first our planet has been broken apart into pieces. The cause lies at the very core of the planet"

Rosie's eyes widened and her skin instantly grew pale as she remembered hearing loud trembling roars deep down inside the ground, she could still sense those immense vectors that now stretch around Mobius.

"All the phenomena we've witnessed are the direct result of one creature, Dark Gaia"

"Professor, what exactly is Dark Gaia?" Rosie asked without breaking her stare.

"A hyper energized organism that lies in the very center of Mobius itself, trapped for thousands of years, soon to be fully reborn"

Sonic sat up in his seat.

"So this thing isn't restored yet?"

"No, however we have Eggman's premature wake-up call to thank for that"

"Wow Egghead was useful for once" Sonic sighed looking out at the audience.

"With the chaos emeralds in hand, we may be able to restore Mobius"

He took out a textbook with an illustrated map inside and handed it to the blue hedgehog.

"Sonic, you must travel to each of the temple listed in the Gaia Manuscripts and bring the planet back together"

"So it's like a fun puzzle" Cream giggled.

"Chao Chao!"

"Thanks Pickle, but how can I get there with the plant broken apart?"

"Follow me"

The man got up from his seat and strolled along upstairs with the mobians, arreoxian, and human following behind. Pickle led them to a large room with a large glass dome. He flipped a switch and the glass folded back up inside, the group stood on a flat floor without any barriers.

"This is amazing!" Chris gasped.

"My nephew often stops by to use this for his star gazing projects, but I thought it would be useful for this"

He pressed another button and a propeller plane, resembling the X-Tornado rose up from a platform, slowly rotating as everyone stood in awe.

"I'm quite fond of your friend's work and interest in engineering, I hope to meet him one day and get his autograph"

Sonic gave him a thumbs up.

"I'll let him know once I see him again, thanks for everything Pickle!"

Sonic hopped inside the plane and looked nervously at all of the controls. Chip flew up to him.

"How do we work it?"

"I'm not sure, boy I really wish Tails gave me some flying lessons"

"Allow me!" Amy hollered as she hopped inside the started the vehicle.

"Amy that's incredible!" Chip gasped.

"Oh it's nothing really" she smiled shyly.

"Amy, I didn't know you could do that, that's a cool talent of yours, I really admire it"

The hedgehog blushed and stared at the blue mobian with sparkling eyes. Sonic leaned over and gave her a quick hug.

"Thanks for doing this for us Amy"

"What?! You mean I get to drive?!"

"Of course, you're the pilot aren't you?"

"I…guess so" her smile grew wider.

_Could it be that Vector was wrong? Maybe Sonic really does like me! Maybe_

She stared back down at the controls and frowned.

"I'm not sure if I can do this"

Before he could think of any second thoughts, Sonic quickly kissed Amy's cheek.

"I believe in you"

The hedgehog's heart throbbed, and practically popped out from her chest. Her pupils grew larger and larger, and she blushed deeper and deeper.

"Uh oh" Chis muttered, "do you think she's going to talk weird again?"

The pink hedgehog turned on the ignition and rocketed into the sky. She drove around, twisted in the air, flew into skyscrapers, and almost knocked a few down. She screamed in sensation and excitement as Sonic and Chip held on for dear life. Amy's scream grew louder and louder as she took off faster and faster.

"Sonic I don't want to die! I haven't tried chocolate mousse yet!"

"At least we'll get to the temples faster! Do you think if I kissed her on the lips we'd be halfway around the world by now?"

Amy brushed through a tree, the three were now covered in prickly pine needles.

"I think we'd be dead in a heartbeat"

Back at the lab, Chris, Rosie, Cream, Cheese, and Pickle watched Amy, Sonic, and Chip disappear into the horizon.

Rosie nervously giggled.

"Looks like the old Amy's back"


End file.
